


My Pearl

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef AU, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Marriage of Convenience, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Having a hard time and your new boss takes it upon himself to claim you as his. Contracts don’t exactly have clauses for chemistry or how you’re supposed to ignore the attraction you feel to the half dressed hunk you are obligated to live with.





	1. Chapter 1

King of the Kitchen, or that’s what he’s called, an inherited and much deserved cook in Erebor from a long line of distinguished cooks. Ages they Durins have been sending their recipes and now broadcast weekly on a recorded taping of his own skills used to handle challenges against other cooks and even fans and food enthusiasts trying to stump him. Across from you the man himself was checking off the last of the supplies while you secured your apron around your waist. Moments later you added your gloves, yes gloves. On your first day in the famed Arkenstone restaurant you were at the bottom of the totem pole, in the kitchens handling the dishes while the great cooks around you added their own aprons and hair covers with quizzical glances at the small addition to their staff.

Talented, yes, but you would hold your place in line, something that no one cuts in here, even the Durins themselves had to work themselves up from the very sink you were walking to. Even Thorin himself had to respect the tradition and now here he is, securely in place at the front of the line, the face of the family to the world, something drawing a heavy furrow to his brow as he focused and a tensing to his broad rippling shoulders. Out of his apron you had to admit he seemed more fit to be a weight lifter, athlete or even a fitness model with all the dips and curves. A single steady exhale from you broke your mind wandering to any connection between his seemingly marble carved form and a interactive cutting board for you, even though he certainly seemed to be solid enough for the task.

Straight ahead you pushed. Starting on the first set of dishes, the pots left overnight while the Nephews and heirs to the title around you carried the clean plates to their stations while their girlfriends finished the last of the napkins to be worked into various shapes as Thorin’s Mother Diaa held the task of arranging the table tops to expert precision. Each one of them worked like cogs in a machine and each one stole a glimpse at the woman they most likely should have started as a waitress, at least for their own comfort. But never the less they would not offer you insult, this was the position you’d asked for and they would certainly give you the chance to earn it.

Day after day the sight of you working yourself into a sudsy whirlwind of startlingly precise paces brought their jobs easier. In between when they assumed a need for a break to relieve yourself you had woven between the bustling cooks, somehow knowing what they needed and when. A pan here, skillet there, all while collecting the used ones to scrub and return, the habit drawing a stunned pair of sterling blue eyes onto your peacefully stoic face when the knife he’d just dropped onto the floor drew his eyes to the replacement you offered him handle first. In a careful hand off he accepted and returned to his task of dicing veggies into a hot skillet as you lowered to claim the lost one and wove back to the sink trading one last pot along the way earning a smirk from Dwalin as you darted away. A single shared silent glance ended with the men shaking their heads chuckling to themselves at the tiny psychic aiding in the fluid system they seemed to be shifting into.

In your steady lulls however more quizzical glances were cast your way as days wore on. The worn and wrinkled layers you bore seemed to be set in a short pattern, always brought to their attention at your barely audible growl from your stomach. Thankfully you were granted a small meal, samples of the easiest menu items you would eat in the back shared break room alone in your own lunch. Curiously you began to draw even more questions as to how you were living as in a pass of the kitchen to check the main courses for the celebrities dining there tonight Thorin caught a glimpse of you with your legs curled in your chair as your head rested against the metal window frame stinging your skin at the frigid air outside spread through it. 

Frozen for a moment he watched your slow and steady breaths while his eyes lingered around the deepening circles under your eyes formerly unnoticed in the frenzy. Each breath seeming more and more you were near the point of dropping from exhaustion, but a soft trill from your phone parted your eyelids revealing those same glowing purple irises coming into focus on the world around you as you pocketed your phone and readied to return to work as the King returned to his duties.

Nearing the end of your third month a lingering wave of wonder circled around you through the Dwarves as they all seemed to catch on to their King’s worries. Worries that in your latest pass through the kitchen he’d missed the burner completely and nearly dropped the boiling pot he was going to spoon into the sizzling skillet over the cooked steaks onto the floor in his distracted state. Firmly you caught the pot, dropping the skillet you had taken from Gloin drawing all eyes to you when you shifted the pot from your palms back onto the burner then ducked to collect the skillet only to have your wrists claimed by the King. Sternly his words shot out at you in a frightened flurry, “What were you thinking! You shouldn’t have-!” His eyes lowered to your hands, now palm up unharmed as you looked up at him with a nervous flinch of a smile as he flipped them over inspecting them with furrowing brows in confusion before meeting your eyes, “How did you-?”

With another flinch of a smile you said, “You should probably start on the ladling, don’t want your steaks to burn.” Gently your hands slipped from his allowing you to collect the skillet and return to the sink feeling a wave of heat rushing to your face thankfully missed by the boys all on their shared break as the men turned back to their own stations. After a shake of his head Thorin stole one last glance at you then returned to his task finishing the meal to be passed out just moments after.

.

As the days wore on the guests picked up in reputation, and his focus was torn away from you while a few extra tasks were added to your list when you had finished your usual list. Mainly being the clearing of the final tables. Today however your easy task was worsened as your wrist was gripped by a ranting customer stirring an enraged glare from Diaa as she called for her Grandsons to toss him out. Minute by minute as they worked themselves free from the pile of empty dish trays to get to you with Thorin and Dwalin in two just in time to see your arm jerk free from his grip and his flipping the table. Shouting more insults to you, the food, service and everything else he could manage in the moments before the four teens gripped and drug him outside with Dwalin overseeing his party leaving as well while Thorin caught your turn after looking over your wine and sauce stained appearance.

The closer you got to your car tears stung your eyes at the small cut on your neck from a ricocheting shard of glass from the wine glasses cutting you there, now having the mixture stinging as it slid across it. In a steady clomp after you Thorin felt his body halt at your pausing at the bag filled trunk of your jeep as you jerked your dirty top layers off, using the clean part to wipe what you could free before grabbing a water bottle and a wash cloth from your trunk to scrub your face and neck. Dropping that onto the dirty pile as well you grabbed another tank top and pulled it on, shifting to glance at the King waiting from a safe distance to grant you your space, unwilling to make you feel more threatened after the offensive behavior of the guest.

With a sigh you settled the top around your hips blocking his glimpse at the wings of an undiscovered set of birds hidden there surrounded by flower petals he could not place in his mind. In a glance to your right you collected another blouse and added it over the dark top securing it over you and hiding the drastic curves formerly hidden from everyone while saying, “I’m alright. Be back in in a minute.”

Looking you over again he shifted his weight on his feet saying, “You’re bleeding.” Then crossing to you steadily and claiming the small tote with a red cross on the lid. Firmly he gripped your hips and sat you in the trunk tearing an alcohol swab open and dabbing the cut before finding a bandage open large enough for it as he said, “I apologize for not getting out there sooner.”

Your brow rose as you replied, “You have nothing to apologize for.”

His eyes met yours while you finished tucking in the base of your shirt and he started to clean another formerly missed cut on your forehead before allowing you down once a thorough check on your face and neck was completed. Inside again after locking your trunk again you aided in the rest of the clearing of the tables with guests waiting for another glimpse of you before leaving to wish you a better night and hand over large tips as if they had been party to his terrible behavior. With a steady pace you left the building again for your jeep just wishing they would forget by tomorrow, but they obviously wouldn’t and the King in particular wanted to make sure you got home safely without any further challenges.

.

For barely ten minutes Thorin drove after you at a fair distance then felt his stomach drop at the motel you pulled into and parked at. In a spot of his own he watched you get out, gather your ruined shirts to put to soak in your tub as he gripped the wheel trying not to rush over to you demanding you go home with him instead of leaving you here. In learning about you even the boys hadn’t found anything out coming close to a relative past their distant Godfather who had made a call about the open position to see if it was still open. ‘An old student of his’ was all he addressed you as, the Dwarf leading several cooking courses for younger clients eager to get the basics before graduating from the boarding school to a fuller set of courses in Culinary Universities. Even through those years he’d not heard of any family or guardians at all, and now here you were just inches above living in your car in this terrible motel after being so harshly treated leaving him torn into pieces struggling against the usual Dwarven protective nature.

No one harms women in Dwarven culture, even as what they believed to be a possible Half Hobbit in size alone you would be treated the same with all of them enforcing those standards of protection to you. One option kept popping up in his mind, clearly he felt a tie to you, unwilling to see your pain or struggles without it weighing on him. This short time he’d known you even his family could see him trailing over your moves and patterns. Taking in the small things you handled for them from the trading of dishes to even handing a simple task of peeling potatoes or the one racing day he allowed you to help Dwalin debone a group of fish while he finished the lasts of the steaks for the large party waiting for their orders for his show.

Every small gesture, every exhausting shift you had joined him through, even crossing over to adding an extra shift to join his show crew continuing your aiding patterns there easing his skills even higher against the competitors taking him on. He exhaled slowly and muttered, “Just one option.” In a quick dart of his tongue he wet his lips and shifted in his seat readying to leave only to see you leaving the motel room, locking it behind you and getting back into your jeep in a bright green t shirt with a logo he missed across the back of it. 

With furrowed brows he shifted gears and followed you again then found another parking spot as he watched you join a set of cars beside people grouped around a work van in matching shirts. A shaky exhale left him as he read the logo on the van, ‘Anvil Cleaning Co’, the popular cleaning team hired by the stadium he was parked at, one that had events nearly every night of the week you seemed to be helping cleaning up after with the equally as exhausted group of Dwarves around you. For a few minutes after you’d disappeared from his sight he turned and drove off for home.

The large dwelling stabbed at him deeply as he compared it to your current situation, forcing all that aside he went to his room, stripping and showering as his mind ran through all the conditions he would add to his offer. Soon finding himself wrapped in a towel at his desk scribbling down a long list of possible terms he would share with his Cousins in the morning before walking back to bed, dropping onto it heavily and instantly being claimed by a deep slumber.

…

In the parking lot of the Stone he claimed his usual spot and joined his Cousins at the early meeting he texted them about the night before and showed them the list after sharing what he had witnessed only adding to their agreement to the offer. True they had wished it was something past a contractual obligation to him, but in an entirely unromantic mindset that’s really all what marriage was, a contract between two consenting adults. Sure he had a bond to you already even if he wasn’t certain what it was just yet as you’d yet to have a full conversation outside of work, but he would surely fall for you once you learned one another. Even mysterious you seemed to be a catch on work ethic alone that even surpassed his, and the way you were able to anticipate his needs revealed you knew at least a few things about cooking yourself past peeling potatoes.

Around the table they all settled the usual terms and added a few more then got to the starting steps of the day. Around them the others trickled in asking about you, not noticing you’d managed to slip in and get started until they got their first customers and their eyes shot to the sink stirring a wave of curious glances at you before turning back to their work. Across the room Thorin’s voice sounded, “Jaqi.”

In a turn your eyes settled on him and followed his knife to the empty peeling counter, with a nod you turned to scrub your hands, leaving the gloves at your station and went to claim the peeler feeling his eyes wandering over you as you did. One spud at a time you filled the quota and shifted to the onions Balin brought over needed for the broth and meals up on the list of orders coming up. Each movement of the knife as you sliced brought a focused tensing to Thorin’s brow noticing another hint at your hidden skills yet to be tested when you had finished the task within minutes and moved back to the sink claiming another used skillet and set of knives and spoons along the way.

.

Your soft smile flinched out to each of the guys leaving as you helped Dis put away the last of the tablecloths to be sent out for cleaning after swapping the for fresh ones waiting for Thorin to finish in the kitchens. Between your motions in the kitchens he’d requested to speak with you after work, a notion that only added to your nerves as to what he would be wanting in speaking with you alone.

Steadily he exited the kitchen and glanced around the dining room spotting you looking up at a large painting there with your arms crossed over your chest as your feet rocked in easy rolls onto your toes and heels in an attempt to ease the pain you were feeling at the full day on them. Lowly he cleared his throat causing you to turn and meet his gaze as he said, “Jaqi. Thank you for waiting.”

You flinched an anxious smile at him as he motioned his hand towards a table nearby to sit down. Timidly you joined him in the chair he slid out for you at his left and eyed his body lowering into the seat beside you and locked is eyes on you again. Firmly he looked over your face in the lamplight partially awed at the difference between the bright kitchens and now with the lights flickering and dancing across your skin and glinting off the few hidden golden strands tucked into each of your deep Raven curls tied back in a loosening bun. “I wanted to discuss something with you. In your time here you’ve managed to make strides in our kitchen and help speed things along. Also you’ve helped us with a few more tasks along the way. We have, however, spotted a few troubling habits of yours.”

“Is this about the pot thing again?”

Wetting his lips he shifted in his seat eyeing the shimmering silver coating on your well trimmed nails only complimenting the formerly unnoticed silvery flecks in your eyes. “No. You’re not eating.”

Parting your lips you replied, “I eat.”

“And your clothes are nearly always wrinkled or creased.”

“I could-.”

“And you’re not sleeping.”

“I-.”

“All together a few times is understandable, but every day you seem to be pushing yourself harder and wearing yourself thinner. We cannot allow that.”

Softly your voice whispered out, “Okay-.” Uncertain if you were being let go or punished for this. Your shift in emotion caused his brows to furrow curiously as he looked you over, “Am, are firing me?”

His brows raised and he replayed his words and how he’d said them before shifting into a more relaxed state in his mind with his arms resting on the table before him, “What? No! Not at all.” In a reach into his shirt pocket he drew out his rules, unfolded them and set them before you, “I’m offering you my terms.”

In a glance from the paper to his face you repeated, “Terms?”

He nodded, “You’re staying and you’re going to be My Pearl.”

“I’m sorry, your what?”

Inhaling steadily he replied, “My Pearl. I’m not certain of how much you know of our culture but we do have a term for certain, couples, among us. In this case I would be your Patron and you would be My Pearl.”

“I’m not-.”

As your voice faded off he wet his lips again and continued, “It’s clearly stated in the rules. You would be living in my guest house, I would drive you to and from work, you would work here when I do, unless another event or appointment would arise, tonight you will quit your second job along with any other you may have and focus entirely on this.”

“I have to do this?” With parted lips you shifted in your seat feeling your stomach tighten at the enforced rules he was offering.

“You’re not understanding me.”

“No I think I am, you’re demanding I give up everything and just, what? Depend on your what? Good will? Some egotistical claim over me just because I work here?”

Withholding his urge to begin shouting he calmly yet firmly replied, “The stations of Patron and Pearl have nothing to do with property.”

His hand settled on your shoulder gently when he spotted your shifting to leave, “Because it sounds an awful lot like you’re offering to be my Sugar Daddy or something.”

Lowly he exhaled and replied, “I understand I haven’t chosen the best terms to offer this but please don’t belittle the relationship of a Pearl with such menial terms. There is nothing to do with ownership involved, it is merely a relationship of protection.”

“I don’t need protecting.”

He nodded, “Really? You’re living in a motel with at least two jobs, barely sleeping, barely eating. You’re clearly talented and at home in my kitchen, I have the ability to help you, give you some ground to stand on as you grow in this career.” Through your steady exhale and stern gaze at him his hand lowered from your shoulder to slide the papers closer to you, “Trust me, if you choose to remain among Dwarves others will offer and will not be as willing to grant you the freedoms I have.”

“What do you get out of this?”

“I get to help you. You are talented and fit well with my family I don’t see how this would not benefit you.”

“What do you get out of this?” You repeated.

With a sigh he replied, “I house you, once the final legal papers are signed you will be given an account to draw from for whatever you choose, I will ensure you are fed, clothed and taken wherever you need or desire.” Your eyes narrowed for a moment uncertain of what else there would be in it for him, “I assure you nothing Physical will be demanded of you, or even expected. As a Pearl you are to be respected and protected, by me and everyone else. Now, there are two kinds, even though it is a contracted relationship it can either be platonic or romantic, and that is entirely up to you as we get to know one another. But I do have to warn you one of the ground rules is against relationships or affections given to others.”

“So I’m possibly signing away my chance to ever have a family if we don’t hit it off?”

He shook his head and let out a breath shifting closer to you while his hand lowered to lay over yours resting beside the terms, “Those rules stand for me as well, and one of the terms to every Pearl contract is you are free whenever you wish. If you feel I am lacking on my part in protecting or supporting you, either emotionally or financially at any time papers will be drafted and the union dissolved.”

“So, it’s like a marriage? Why would you want that? You don’t even know me.”

“Because, I know how difficult it is to start at that sink to get to where I am now, obviously not the same path you’ve had to take, but even with my family around and clear shot to it, it was painful and exhausting. You’re here nearly every day after breaking yourself scrubbing hours more through the night, and when you’re not here it’s painfully hectic. You’ve no idea how hard it is to get back to finding my own skillets on your nights off or manage another round of peeling and dicing between boils. I didn’t realize how difficult I’d made my own job until someone helped me without being asked to. Let me help you. Nothing is expected I give you my word.”

Your free hand tapped on the papers, “Nothing past this.”

With a playful smirk he fired back, “They’re basic terms. No coupling outside the pair of us.” Leaning in he shifted to sit beside you reading off from the list explaining each as he went along. “Quitting the second job. Moving in my guest house.”

“So I can’t have any second jobs?”

“If it is outside of cooking no. If you were to get hired to cater then we can discuss that when we get there. Then it gets into the finer details of working here, you’ll not be promoted without having earned it of course, and you’ll start taking up the full six days I work here and take a fuller place on my show days as well.” After a glance at you he continued, “Then the rules about me driving you-.”

“I can drive myself.”

He caught your eyes and replied, “I am aware of that, it’s a traditional rule. Of course with family events or events I can’t make it to you are able to drive yourself. But otherwise it’s my place to ensure you get around safely.”

Through the rules you sat seeing that past the few initial set backs you would be granted more freedom than you had imagined to be attached to an arrangement like this, each term revealing just how much this relationship was entirely catered to you and your comfort. Eventually he led you out into the parking lot after locking up the building, escorted you to your jeep and resting his hand on the open door after you’d climbed in to say, “You can follow me to mine, we can drop off your things then I can take you to work.”

“I might have to work tonight, since it won’t be any notice.”

He nodded, “Just tonight. How much do you have at the motel?”

“Just my soaps I think.”

He nodded again. “We can stop after I pick you up to get those and sign you out.” Again you nodded and wet your lips as you faced forward causing him to pause for a moment noticing your nerves about this. Without a clue as to how he could ease them he closed your door carefully and mentally assured himself this was for the best and you would grow a bit more comfortable with this decision over time.

.

On the Ride over you watched the houses growing until you were through a gated community onto a vast stretch of green with several houses branching off of a single path forming what you imagined to be the Durin family compound ending with a circled driveway. Wetting your lips you eyed the partially detached guest house beside the garage parting the two dwellings that opened allowing you to park inside and exit as he walked in after you helping you collect your bags of clothes and belongings and led you in through the door. Behind the garage was a connecting hall leading from his house to yours on the left.

A thick mahogany door opened revealing the deep wooden half paneled walls over the deep green marble floors with matching wooden arches in each doorway, all surrounding the mixture of leather and wooden hand carved furniture in each room leading to the massive four poster platform bed with curtains to block out the sun from the wall of uncovered windows. His deep voice broke through your thoughts as you tried to remember being in a house the size of the bathroom and bedroom in his guest house. “My Nephews threw a party here few months back, haven’t gotten around to buying new curtains yet, but we can do that first thing on Saturday if you can tolerate the sunlight till then.”

“Should be fine.”

He nodded leading you into the closet to show you the built in cubbies, shelves and racks, “My Cousin should have the papers together in the morning, and I’ll have the jewels by then as well.”

Setting down your bag you turned to look at him, “Jewels?”

He nodded, “Traditionally it is a pearl coated pendant with my runes marked on it matched with a set of earrings. Would you prefer a dangling pair or studs?” His eyes scanned over you in your puzzled racing thoughts stirring a smirk onto his face, “Traditionally it’s dangling pairs. I’ll get you both so you can at least have the studs for work and wear the others when you’re willing.”

You nodded and dug out your work shirt you added over your tank top after you removed your outer blouse and left it on your bags following Thorin to the garage again while you pulled the work shirt on. Wetting your lips you eyed the doorway to the driveway he told you, “That would be your front door, should you have any guests or need to leave without me.” Silence fell between you as he opened his passenger door and watched you climb inside then shift your legs in allowing him to close the door, quickly he walked around and started the drive to the stadium straight to where the others had parked. Each direction followed to the letter as he let you believe he hadn’t already known where to take you. Parked in the spot he’d chosen he stated, “I’ll wait until you get inside before I go.”

With a nod you turned and climbed out after insisting he didn’t have to open your door for you, a single pausing glance at him later you closed the door and trotted over to join the others at the van. Around you chuckles sounded as the Boss’ Son asked in Khuzdul,  **“Jeep finally give out?”**

His friend added,  **“Bout time to swap up out of that eye sore.”**

You shook your head, and stepped closer to the van readying to accept your portion of the supplies as you stated,  **“No, it’s um, my new, Patron.”** All eyes shifted to you from the Dwarven group,  **“Did I say it wrong?”**

Your Boss shook his head looking you over carefully,  **“I don’t see your markers.”**

**“The Pearls, ya, no he just offered today. We’re getting the official papers tomorrow along with them.”**

Boss’ Son,  **“How’s he feel about this job?”**

**“He um, he wants me to focus at the restaurant and quit here.”**

Your Boss nodded replying with his hand extended,  **“Understood. We’ve more than enough guys to handle it tonight. It was a pleasure working with you. We wish you all the happiness in the world.”**

You nodded accepting his handshake,  **“Thank you…The same to you…”**

The Boss’ Son added on as your hands released,  **“Don’t worry about the shirt, keep it as a souvenir.”**

Boss,  **“And your last check will be deposited as usual on Friday.”**

You nodded again thanking them for understanding and turning to head back to the car and the lowly chuckling Dwarf inside content that they understood his position on this. In a reach over he opened the door for you and straightened to fix his belt again as you said, “Apparently, very understanding.”

He nodded and backed out of the spot driving you back to your motel where he followed you inside assuring you had everything from the small room the size of your new closet he sealed in his trunk before joining you on the path to the office to sign the papers to end your reservation. Peering over your shoulder he recited your new address for them to send the refunded unused balance there before Thorin turned leading the way back to the car he helped you into for the drive back again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the same hallway separating your dwellings Thorin asked you, “Hungry?”

“You don’t-.” With a challenging yet playful raise of his brow he peered at you only to see you roll your eyes, “You cooked all day!”

“What would you like to eat?” His body turned and you huffed as he left your soaps hanging on the knob to your house and led you through his mansion that made yours seem even more miniscule compared to his nearly endless rooms. Your path ended with his kitchen nearly the same size as the one at work and stocked just as well. Easily he set out some chicken and the veggies and seasonings while he caught you sneaking glances at everything in the uncovered cabinets behind him after claiming a stool at the tall counter across from his island housed stove top. “Where’d you study?”

“Started at Gondolin Hillcrest.”

His eyes shifted to land on you as he paused asking, “You’re from Gondolin?”

A sinking drug his heart down past his stomach at the meaning you would have lost everything in the war that leveled the country along with several around it, leaving its people scattered wherever they could be accepted, “No.” Steadily he exhaled then paused again at your stating, “I’m from Doriath.” His eyes met yours again where he watched your emotional wall shoot up in your eyes leaving them cold, “I was orphaned there, in the first raids. My Brother and I managed to find our way to our Uncle in Gondolin. He was a Professor there at Hillcrest. I was accepted to Orcarni, my Godfather lived there, took me in. The second set of raids happened on the train ride away.”

Shakily he asked, “Your Brother and Uncle?”

You shook your head, “Fell with the school. Dornn heard about the job here and said he’d try and put in a good word. Thought it’d be a good fit for me.”

Thorin nodded, “You certainly have made a firm footing for yourself.”

Your eyes lowered to the dicing as you fidgeted on the stool, “You’re sure I can’t help with something?”

He shook his head, “Not a thing. Relax.”

With a grumble you crossed your arms on the counter and rested your head on them earning a smirk from him. “You’re torturing me on purpose.”

“I believe you’re confusing Torturing with Pampering.”

Resting your chin on your folded hands you caught his smirk, “I don’t get pampered.”

“You do now.”

Rolling your eyes you looked to his hands and said, “It’s stronger if you scrape the insides.”

His brow rose and he looked to the pepper he was slicing, “Scrape the insides?”

“Slice near the stem and don’t just scoop out the center,” you nodded, “Right, slide the knife in and twist. Then you add that to the wine for the sauce and use the pepper skins to mix in with the dicings.” With another glance at you he watched your hands raise at your sides, “Or not. Your kitchen, Great Patron Durin.”

“Just Thorin is fine.”

“I’ve never called you by your first name.”

As he followed your instructions he stole a curious glance up at you wondering if he was doing it right, “Well feel free to now.”

With full plates in each hand he set one before you and the other in his place beside the silverware and glasses of wine to pair with it. Lifting your fork you asked with your eyes on your plate as he slid onto the stool beside you, “How many at the Stone know about this?”

He glanced at you, “Just My Cousins Balin and Dwalin. Everyone else will know by dawn I imagine.” Causing your head to turn to look at him, “Secrets don’t last long with my family. Don’t worry, none of them will give you a hard time, the boys might tell a joke or two at my expense but nothing about our union will be used at your expense. They will not cross that line.” After slicing off a piece of his chicken he gave a pleased hum at your tip on the sauce. Quietly you ate and helped him clean up after before he walked you back to your door and gave you the time he’d have breakfast ready for you both before the drive over then promised to have the paperwork completed and take you for a shopping trip to stock up on food for you along with anything else you might need.

…

Back in your new guest home you walked through leaving a light on in the hall and heading for your closet with soaps in hand. Alone there you removed your shoes and outer shirt before collecting a pair of shorts and underwear you pulled from your bag and walked through to your bathroom to take a quick shower. Fully dried you hung your towel onto the rail along the wall to dry and dressed, braiding your hair back into a long braid on your path to bed. Your last actions were to plug in your phone and slide into bed cautiously sinking into the bed uncertain what sunrise would bring when your eyes finally drooped shut pulling you into your first deep sleep in a long time.

After a short bout of pacing to calm himself Thorin showered and headed to bed himself, relaxing finally at the fact you would be far more comfortable and well taken care of keeping his worries about it from his dreams and mind through work. With sunrise his eyes opened as he groaned and rolled over, sitting up after brushing back the covers and rising to go through his morning routine. Teeth first to be brushed before his hair would be pulled back into a halfway braided style with the lower half to be pulled into a ponytail at work, then his beard styled into a short braid secured with a thick bead. Fully primped after skipping his usual grumble in the mirror at the lack of pearl beads or courting markers he had worked himself painfully distant from claiming, smiling at his racks of clothes trying to choose the shirt that he would enjoy linking with the occasion upon wearing again.

A deep royal blue shirt was chosen with his usual black pants and boots, carefully he secured each button and tucked his shirt in adding his belt to his pants and filled his pockets on the path to his kitchen stealing a glance at the time before starting on the meal. Each minute growing a bit confused as to where you were until you timidly crept through the doorway and caught his hint of a smile over at you as he said, “Nearly finished.” Slowly he slid his eyes over your silver blouse and black pants over your usual sneakers on your path to the stool again assuming his rule of cooking still stood.

Through his setting the meal before you he reached into his pocket drawing out his phone at the chime it gave off and sat at your side stealing a glance at you starting the meal after a soft thanks then read through the email. “Hmm, looks like they finally managed to squeeze Celeborn into our schedule for the show.”

Without glancing at him through his pocketing his phone through his taking a bite of his eggs you replied, “Just in time for passion fruit and arctic beet season, big shocker.”

Turning to look at you again he raised a brow, “Hmm?

Turning your head to face him you lowered your fork, “His signature dish, it has passion fruit and arctic beets infused into the sauces and even the potatoes.”

His brows furrowed curiously, “How, why would you put passion fruit in potatoes?”

With a smirk you replied, “You really haven’t expanded past Dwarven cuisine have you?”

“I have a bit.” Wetting his lips he asked, “How do you know this?”

“I know his Daughter, well, knew. Used to visit us in Gondolin with her Husband.”

With a smirk of his own he nearly purred back, “You wouldn’t happen to know the secret to his mousse?”

You giggled softly replying, “I gave it to him.” His lips parted and you nodded, “Family recipe. Have an old set of books tucked away of food from Doriath and Gondolin, the Silvan and Noldor like to sneak them in when they can to seem rarer, but honestly even that mouse is impossibly simple to master.”

“Would you teach me?”

“Depends, after we shop for food for my place are we supposed to eat separately all the time?”

“I hadn’t thought about it, simply thought I might leave that up to you and what you’re comfortable with.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to intrude on your, alone time, or time with your family.”

“Our.” You glanced at him again after stabbing another piece of egg meeting his eyes, “Part of the union, for family events you would join me.”

“Hmm.”

He couldn’t help but smirk at your eyes narrowing playfully, “Hmm what?”

“Trying to imagine if you’re the family sweaters type of group.”

Rolling his eyes he chuckled as you went back to your meal claiming another bite as he replied, “We have assigned hats and socks too.” Earning a low grumble from you making him chuckle softly.

..

Anxiously you eyed the Stone parking lot thankful to be among the first there so you could aid in setting everything up before heading to your usual spot allowing the few Durins there that had heard already to group around Thorin asking about your first night together. Easing through the day you could easily feel all eyes on you through out leaving you grateful to be able to slip away for a short lunch break allowing you some peace.

Where he had been trying to grow closer to you he had held his word at holding you at a the same level he had been since your joining their team, him at least holding to that same level treatment as the others grouped around you more trying to welcome you among their kin. Halfway through his last dish of the night you passed Thorin a fresh skillet for his sauce and caught him asking, “What would you add to the sauce for a Teleri Councilman?”

Turning in a circle you eyed the spice rack and set the container of cinnamon beside him stirring a hint of a smirk on his face, “Quarter teaspoon to the oil for the veggies, leave the sauce how it is.” He glanced at you and you rolled your eyes turning to head back to the sink, “Or don’t.” Wetting his lower lip he eyed the container then followed the tip and returned the jar before finishing the sauce stealing a glance at you as he handed the final plate off to his Sister to deliver to their table. While you finished scrubbing the last of the dishes and passed them to be filled into the dish washer Thorin bit his lip peeking through the doorway and smirked deeply at the stunned then pleased reaction from the high ranked Elf, then turned to start the clean up process as the last order was competed.

.

Waiting alone in the dining room again you eyed Balin and Dwalin joining you for the drive to their relative’s law office nearby. On the elevator ride up you stared at the door through their hushed conversation then joined the trio on the path to the door curiously marked ‘Baggins & Underhill’ on the round green door. Curiously you looked around inside and then flinched a smile at the Hobbit in a fine vest over his button down shirt standing and crossing to your group offering you his hand after stating with a pair of nods, “Thorin, Balin.” Your hands shook and he continued, “Miss Pear, I am simply delighted to meet you.” His eyes scanned over Dwalin with a pointed glare that was mostly ignored by all before guiding you to your seat, “I trust Thorin guided you through the terms?”

You nodded, “Yes.”

Through the doorway a younger version of Bilbo walked through in darker curls and brown layers with a tea tray in his hands serving out the cups to everyone as Bilbo stated, “Ah, yes, thank you Frodo.” His eyes met yours again, “My Nephew, Frodo Baggins-Underhill.” Frodo smirked and returned to his office to finish the file sorting. Setting his tea aside Bilbo set out the papers as you placed your tea cup safely away from them as Thorin did the same, joining you in the scoot closer before accepting the pen from Bilbo after the terms had been gone through once again. Through this the door opened behind you and a hatted Dwarf rocked on his heels and toes waiting for his chance to speak with the group.

Peering over your shoulders they all stared awed at your elegant Elvish cursive runes forming your name compared to Thorin’s surprisingly gently placed name above the line where Balin added his determined and visually pleasing runes to finish the task. In a glance up at Thorin on your left you watched him claim the boxes from the patient Dwarf and shifted to face you fully while he opened the first box. 

When he held it up for you he caught your stunned brow rise at the large pearl above a set of sapphires forming a Raven with his rune etched into the white gold diamond shaped pendant containing them. Carefully he removed it from the box and rose to his feet walking around you to secure it behind your neck, only pausing for a moment as you shifted your braid for him then watched as he took his seat again through his claiming the two following boxes leaving two more in the hands of the grinning Dwarf.

Each one opened and your lips parted at the stunning set of earrings, one a simple set of pearls and the other with diamond and sapphire swirls looping down around the contained pearls. Looking up at Thorin again he stole a glance at your simple silver studs and asked, “Did you want to start with the studs?”

Blankly you nodded then raised your hands to fumble the plain decorations from your lowest piercing to add the new pearls into place before you eyed the new set of boxes asking, “I thought it was just the necklace and earrings.”

Facing you again he smirked before releasing his anxious chuckle, “These are for me actually.”

“Oh.”

He opened the first box and showed you the bead with a pearl set in it and said, “For my beard.” Carefully he set the white gold open clasp in your hand you raised when he offered it to you, with a curious glance you examined it then asked, “Above or below, your, other bead?”

Balin, “Normally above is best unless you’re determined to feud for eternity.”

After an open mouthed glance at Balin you turned to Thorin closing and wetting your lower lip and inched closer to him, timidly extending your hands to the beard of the Dwarf you had barely known at all and gently snapped it into place. Its gentle sway after gave away the hint of a smirk at the addition before your asking, “What are the other two?”

With a chuckle the hatted Dwarf opened the set and showed them to you, a large ring with a design matching your pendant with your runes behind the Raven and a small clasping piercing for his left ear replacing the plain silver one he’d had before with a small pearl set into the front stud with sapphires covering the sides of the wrap around earring. 

Both were added and you were on your feet again accepting another hand shake from the Hobbit before you were on your path to the elevator with the new Dwarf in tow, now introduced to you as another Durin Cousin, Bofur. He joined you to the ground floor before racing off to meet with someone else leaving you to drive the Brothers back to the Stone for their car while Dis approached you with a grin spotting the new additions to you both while you clutched the second pair of earrings on your lap soon joined with the spare set of house keys she claimed the task of having copied.

.

Briefly she chatted with Thorin about the show at the end of the week before you were able to drive off to the store finally. The quiet trip you had imagined was commandeered by the younger Durins waiting in the parking lot for you, cheerfully guiding you through the aisles adding to your cart for what they imagined you needed. Each item rang up and you drew your lower lip into your mouth stirring a chuckle from the cashier catching it before locking his eyes with Thorin’s to ask in Khuzdul,  **“First shopping trip?”**

Thorin smirked after shifting his eyes over you holding back his chuckle,  **“Yes.”**

Fili curled his arm around your shoulders drawing your eyes up to him, “You’ll get used to it Auntie.” With a sigh you joined them on guiding the cart out to load it all up and take it over to your new place to find Diaa’s car outside causing Thorin to mumble, “Honestly, haven’t had this many of them out of work together since I broke my foot.”

He parked in the garage and guided you and the boys, who parked beside their Grandmother to help unload everything. Inside your head turned as you were in the middle of delegating where everything was placed until you heard someone ruffling through your room. Curiously with the three men in shouting distance you crept over and peeked in the room only to feel your mouth drop open in the absence of your gasp while your stomach churned. Clamping your eyes shut you turned away from the door raising the back of your palm to your clamped lips as you blinked through your focused mental pleas to your stomach not to get sick. Curiously Thorin’s brows furrowed as he walked around the island to your side asking lowly, “What’s wrong?”

His only answer was your free hand extending a finger towards your room as you whispered, “I cannot sleep in there.” Turning to the kitchen again he felt his brows furrow deeper as he instinctively went to inspect what was wrong.

In the doorway his mouth dropped open with a loud gasp followed by “Amad! No!”

A huff was heard as the boys went to join him curious themselves at what he was talking about only to turn and join you gagging at the bright orange shining material forming the curtains with multicolored splatters appearing to be vomit all over them, the same set she’d been trying to put up somewhere since she’d purchased them. “What is wrong with them?!”

“Amad! Barely anyone can stomach looking at them!”

She rolled her eyes turning to take them down, “Honestly!”

“Amad.” Sweetly he walked up behind her scooping her up in a tight hug kissing her cheek, “I love you, we all love you. Not all of us have had to test our stomachs against the ram flu when the three of us were Pebbles.”

Sighing she turned to nuzzle against his chest, “Fine. Will she at least take a peek at them?”

Chuckling softly at her hopeful plea he replied, “She did. I am sorry.”

She nodded and sighed moving to her open bag on the bed she pulled a deeper blue design with silver intricate etchings across them with ravens and rams across them, “Will these do then?”

Thorin kissed her cheek again, “I’ll go fetch her.” Steadily he returned to the kitchen where he found you seated on the stool laying another bread and butter pickle on your tongue sucking the juices off of it as the boys did the same smirking at your stomach calming trick. Easily he secured the lid again and helped you down saying, “Amad brought another more suitable set. Wants to know what you think.”

At his side you peered into the room and strolled over to the windows admiring the new curtains and thanked Diaa, who smiled at you after catching the pleased look on her Son’s face already seeing a shift in him already. The boys finished adding your curtains while Diaa led you into the kitchen asking, “You cook as well?” You nodded and her smile grew, “I suppose you must be in need of some practice then.” She glanced over her shoulder patting the stool for her Son to join her side dimming his smile.

Thorin, “Amad, it’s my-.”

Smirking at her Son she patted the stool again adding, “It is your place to assure she is supported and cared for. You cooking everything is not supporting her talents.”

A growing grin spread on your face as you turned, a bit too slow for him to miss it, stirring a playful grin onto his face while claiming his seat. All in a line they watched you set the chicken into the oven after coating it with a blend of herbs wine and vanilla extract strangely enough before you turned to the waiting mix of veggies and peppers they curiously watched you sear and slice just a few slivers from before putting in the fridge again. In a near flurry the mixture was diced and being added to the burner causing the alcohol to light on fire between your flicks coating them nicely before you formed a strange potato mash mixture then reclaimed the wiped down skillet making your own caramel sauce. The look of focus mixed with your entrancing gaze as you layered the mash, then veggies under the meat you drizzled the caramel sauce over brought smiles to their faces.

Each plate was slid before them stirring their smiles taking in the waft of mixed scents before Thorin playfully locked eyes with you watching as you ate the last few spoonfuls of the caramel then carried over your own plate to eat across from them at your spot at the table they had moved to after claiming their drinks. In a low grumble Thorin stated, “Your plating needs work.”

Raising a brow at him after pouring wine into his glass then yours you replied, “It’s plated how you’re meant to eat it. Single slice straight through then all at once.”

Narrowing his eyes at you he raised his fork and knife through your claiming a sip of your wine to mask your smirk he scooped the portion onto his fork and popped it into his mouth instantly having to contain his moan at the mixture just melting in his mouth. Playfully you fired back, “You should really taste my baking, it’s my specialty.”

Swallowing his mouthful as the others hummed through their first tastes Thorin asked, “How is this not your best? Even I can’t get flavors like this.”

Claiming your fork and knife you replied, “Perhaps you should think outside your nicely crafted box then.”

Diaa chuckled pointing her fork at you, “This is just sublime. We would have customers lined around the block to taste this.”

“I’m sure you’ve got plenty of mouths to feed already with the near constant rushes.”

Kili chuckled as Fili added, “I’m certain Uncle can find time for a lesson or two.”

Kili nodded, “Yup, that tip earlier got that huge tip for Tauri today from that Elf Councilman.”

The hopeful glimmer in the Dam’s eyes grew as she looked you and her Son, who’d yet to stop peering over at you between bites and sips of his wine, hoping that you would bond and possibly grow past this simple union and find yourself nestling nicely into their mix. The single pleased smile on your face at the being surrounded by a family, even if it wasn’t entirely yours gave her hope a gentle breath of air to grow believing you might find comfort under Thorin’s care.

…

The next shift you melded carefully back into your same rolls. Though your first stop past Thorin he did peer down at you after what he took as a glimpse at his ringless hand to softly state, “It’s on a chain round my neck.”

“Hmm?”

“My ring.”

You gave him a comforting smile bumping his unused elbow with yours, “We cook, things get messy, I get it.”

His relaxed smile slipped back into place as you moved back to your place at the sink again. The patterns continuing through to your final task of clearing tables for the final guests. A huff from Tauriel sounded at the mule like Elves in the corner table seemed to be unwilling to budge once you had exited the kitchen when they had seemed to be ready to leave after their pleasing meals assuring they would return again. In a scan over the room you caught the wave from the Raven haired Elf beckoning you closer to the table. Within moments your apron was set on the cart as your dish tray was set down on top of the stack of dirty table cloths on the cart before you claimed the seat across from them.

Curiously Tauriel watched you as Ori slipped back inside signaling Thorin, who peeked out just in time to see you passing over your phone number to the pair typing them in their phones. Barely able to withhold his growl Thorin walked as calmly as he could manage over to you stopping a few feet behind you when he watched your lips meet the stranger’s cheek as he claimed a hug and peck as well. The pair’s eyes rose to Thorin, who relaxed at the moment the Raven haired Elf’s purple silver flecked eyes met his through a wide obviously family shared smile, “And here is the man himself.” Extending his hand he stated, “Ecthelion Pear. Long lost Cousin. I take it you’ve been studying over little Bunny’s shoulder here for Gran’s recipe I see.”

Thorin couldn’t help but smirk as he claimed the Blonde’s hand to hear, “Glorfindel Pear.” His bright blue eyes glistened as he nodded his head at Ecthelion, “The better half.”

Ecthelion chuckled before stealing another hug from you and said, “Well, we have to go little Bunny, but we have your number and will bring the girls by for supper sometime.”

You nodded and claimed a tight hug from Glorfindel as well then watched them leave. The door closed drawing Thorin’s eyes back to you in your eager bounce on your toes trough nipping your lip and releasing an eager squeak stirring a weak smile from him at your hands settling in his side to steady yourself. “You don’t mind, my inviting them to supper sometime?”

He shook your head, “I’ll be glad to meet your family.”

The final word stirred tears to your eyes dimming his smile as you softly squeaked out, “I thought I’d lost them all.” Your hand rose to wipe away your lone tear, “Haven’t seen them in nearly a century. They’ve got three girls now.”

Thorin drew out another smile, “Who I would love to meet as well. No apologies.” His hand dipped into his pocket for his handkerchief only to furrow his brows at the smushed carrot inside of it. A simple turn of his head brought Diaa on his left with an extended handkerchief he gladly passed you while she stepped away again to listen in for afar stirred back his smile at your thanking him and dabbing your cheeks with it then saying, “I’ll um, get back to work now. Sorry.”

He shook his head, “No need to apologize. I’ll finish up and we’ll get you back home for some rest.”

You nodded and turned back to work missing the hushed, “Well?” from his relatives in the kitchen drawing a deflating exhale from him before his reply of, “Her Cousins.” All around they let out their collectively held breaths and asked more about if you’d known they were here after remembering Thorin’s brief recap of the loss of your family as a child bringing them all to agree that they would do what they could to meld your family with theirs as well. Diaa especially ordering Thorin to learn just how many they could be adding to the holiday gatherings when you had met the full brood.

 


	3. Chapter 3

No matter what he did Thorin couldn’t sleep. The image of you with your arms wrapped around the neck of another paired with the momentary pressing of lips to the stranger’s face led him to a boiling rage the longer his mind played it again and again. Yes you had turned out to be relatives but that momentary sting just dug at him. He trusted you, completely, there was no doubting that, his main pain was in realizing just how much this quiet little stranger had worked her way so deeply into his heart without even trying. Minute by minute he replayed each moment you had spent together in the kitchens and the two times you had spent alone weren’t enough to find out if you had cared for him in return. There was respect there and grounds for a pleasantly playful relationship between you mixing in with your clear welcoming of collaborating on dishes in the future, should the union hold.

Hoping it would hold he did what he always did to wear himself out, bake. One idea had been lingering in his mind all day and he felt a smirk ease onto his face when he had finally gotten to it. Meringues, five of them in varying mixtures, nipping at his lip his eyes wandered to the hall leading to your home. Without reason he walked to your door and pressed his ear to it and smirked at the sound of music playing. In an abrupt turn he collected two of the pies and walked back to the doorway he’d quietly propped open. A smirk eased onto his lips as he spotted you lounging on an arm chair twirling a pen between your fingers with a notebook resting on your lap. Quietly he left the pies on your counter catching a glimpse of your sitting up on his path to grab the others, your eyes trailing over his shirtless muscular form with just a pair of cut off sweats coating his every rippling fluid motion.

In his momentary absence you hopped up and darted into your room to claim a pair of shorts then walked through the house toward the kitchen eyeing the stomach churning cakes and pies he set out before you. After wetting his lips he stated, “I was thinking, Amad has been pestering me for what to specialize for next week’s menus, and, meringues came to mind.”

You nodded and flashed a weak smile accepting the fork he offered you before he turned to grab a set of plates from your cabinet and raised the slicer he’d brought along with him to cut a fairly good sized piece of each of the brightly covered dishes. Each one you tasted and managed to hide your puckers and shivers at least until you reached the last one, ginger and lime, a single forkful and as he returned with a glass of water for you both after his sharing in the tasting he froze at your fork shifting in your hand you held in front of your mouth as you painfully chewed and swallowed. The glasses met the counter as he grabbed his fork for a taste of his own, “Did I mix the salt and sugar in the crème?”

Your head shook just a moment before your body shivered and you drew in a breath and softly stated, “I like the ginger. Texture’s good.”

He blinked at you curiously after sampling his forkful, uncertain of what had bothered you with it forcing to fill his fork again as he furrowed his brows, “What was that reaction for? What is wrong with it?” He asked before shoveling his forkful into his mouth with a determined scowl testing it as he chewed.

“Nothing. It’s good. Certainly up to par with being specials for a week.”

He blinked at you curiously after swallowing, “Then what was the shiver for? No one has ever had that reaction to any of my dishes.”

You wet your lips and grabbed the meringue cake you split the meringue from the chocolate sponge layer and you filled your fork with it again, “When I was five my Nana got this client, couldn’t afford to pay for the alterations and costumes she made, so she baked. Unfortunately she lived on a great stretch of land where they grew orchards of just about every fruit,” he nodded and claimed another bite of one of the other pies, “Her specialty was meringue.” Your next mild shudder at the memory drew a weak smirk from him, “There was a bad winter, and, it changed the soil, which made everything tarter. And somehow it’d affected the chickens as well, the eggs, it just all, was off. Then everyone that had their pies got sick, and I haven’t been able to eat it easily since.”

His cheeks rose as he smirked and glanced at his plate, “Ah, I have a few dishes like that. Eel for one. Any other dishes you don’t like?”

With a brush of your fork you stripped the almond layer from the side of the sponge replying, “I don’t like nuts in desserts, or mushrooms.” He nodded, “And my kin rarely enjoy seafood. A few common breeds of fish are fine, but outside of that-.” His smirk halted your words earning an eye roll from him as you raised your fork, “Now you’re the one with a look.” Shoving the mouthful into your mouth with a playful glare at him.

His smirk grew as he swallowed his mouthful, “You certainly cut down a great deal of my famed dishes with those limits.”

Covering your mouth you replied, “Cook what you like. I’ll eat what’s put in front of me.”

He raised a brow at you, “You’re not a child, and I certainly am not going to force you to eat something you dislike, or makes you shiver like that.”

“Hmm, I’ll try to remember that.”

He rolled his eyes then glanced at your pantry then back to you, “So, mousse, how easy of a recipe is it?”

You smirked and helped him move his desserts back to his kitchen then used his kitchen, at his instance so he would know the full process to repeat it later. Step by step you couldn’t help but smirk at his peering over your shoulders, just barely touching them to ask random questions as the heat from his body right behind you. His awed smile growing as he watched the masterful creation of the mousse after he’d whipped up the square sponge you would layer it on. The whiskey you would use for the chocolate drizzle kept getting lower and lower at your sips between shared comments and joking stories about when you’d first tried your dishes. While it set in the fridge you spooned the last of the mousse and offered it to Thorin. His smirk broke as he accepted the spoonful from you with a pleased hum. In a low rumble he praised it and claimed another for himself smirking at you after wetting his lips.

Clearly the whiskey had set in as your joking conversation grew a bit more difficult at the distance closing between you. A soft ding split you apart as his lips had just barely ghosted against yours, snapped back to reality you placed the cooled dessert on the counter and sliced a piece free once you’d removed the plastic guard holding the mousse in place until it set. Leaving that in the sink you went to pass the plate to Thorin only to pause at his arm crossing over your chest with fork in hand to claim a bite. His spot remained there as he hummed happily and went to claim another bite. A crumble and a drip of the chocolate sauce later a pair of warm lips met your neck to claim the drizzle he had dropped there.

With parted lips your head tilted as his head tilted to press his lips a bit higher on your neck. The heat from him now melting through your skin when he pressed against you drawing your attention to the truth behind his murmured Khuzdul purrs against your neck came when a firm pulsing muscle was felt against your backside. Tender strokes of his fingertips brushed along the bare strips of skin under your brushed up tank top, a simple tilt of your head brought his warm purrs to an end when his lips melted against yours. Between the low moans and firm hands trailing over you your hands smoothed around his shoulders while his sank lower to pull your hips closer to his, that made his arousal even more evident to you in your place pressed against the pantry door. Quickly your hands dipped under his waistband pushing his sweats and briefs down while stealing a firm graze of your fingers over his ass. A deep chuckle came from him as he stripped you of your shorts and panties and sank into you.

Firmly his lips met yours again in the deepening kiss muffling your moans through his thrusting into you. A soft cry broke from you when his mouth returned to your neck when he shifted your hips to sink deeper into you hoping for earning louder cries of pleasure from you. Each thrust and deliberate teasing of his lips, teeth, tongue and fingers over your skin bringing you startlingly to a coursing wave of pleasure through you until the firm dragging of your nails across his back and ass earned a low chuckle from him as you pulsed around him in your climaxing slump against his shoulder and chest.

Tenderly his lips trailed along your neck and cheeks through another wave of purred sentiments slid across your skin between kisses. Firmly his hands shifted your legs around his waist and he carried you to his bedroom chuckling as you giggled against his lips on his laying you back and slipping out of you to trail his lips lower past your navel. His eyes hungrily taking in the details of the eagles and petals inked onto your hips and eased your thigh he stroked and nipped at gently before he turned to your core. Lapping and teasing you his smirk returned at your soft gasps and arches between cries of ecstasy.

Propped above you his eyes shifted to his drawer as he purred, “I bought something, did you want to try it?”

A nod later he’d slid the ring around his shaft and broke your muffled moan as he sank inside you again causing you to release your lip you had nipped at to melt into the heated kiss in your tangling of tongues. Deeply his thrusts began as his hand switched on the vibrating ring that drew a soft gasp from you. Firmly he held your hips up while on his knees, smirking as your legs wrapped around him through your near whimpering moans through his deepening thrusts while your hips worked against his. In a snaking you’re your fingers latched onto his hair earning another deep chuckle from him at your holding him into another kiss allowing him to work his tongue against yours when you darted yours between his lips.

Two more near breath taking climaxes later he gripped your ass with one hand as the other slid under your shoulders lifting you onto his lap when he sat up on his knees. Gently his lips peppered across your skin as he let you steady your breathing and collect yourself before your hand gripped his now drooping bun to firmly press your lips to his in your next wave of spiking lust and rocked above him. The hushed whimper from you drawing his hand to switch the ring on again when the lack of it spurred an ache in you. When it switched on he chuckled weakly as your head rested against his shoulder and your hands left another white pressing trail across his back in your whimpering moan at the toy being just where you needed it for full body tingling waves to course through you as it easily drew you towards the edge again.

Instinctually while Thorin’s hands gripped your ass and smoothed across your back with a deep moan himself at your hips rocking against his. Again he drew you closer to him and thrust deeply upwards between your rocking motions. Moans and cries came from you both as he joined you nearly finishing on your first clench around him when the toy was turned on again. Finally his hips gave one last trust against yours when you slumped against him in your shared climax. Slid out of you again his lips met yours for a tender kiss on his path to slide to the end of the bed to guide you to the shower. Your lack of soaps spurred him to grab his soap and a new pair of briefs, then followed you to your room to join you in your shower.

Adoringly soapy hands coated the both of you before your hair was washed and you both exited and dried, stealing the chance to help one another with a simple braid, redressed and slid into your bed. Warmly you curled together for as much sleep as possible in the short time you had left.

.

A low grumble trailed after the distant doorbell sounding. Blinking awake Thorin’s head rose as his body shifted to press against the body scooting closer to his for warmth. In a glance down as a grumble sounded from you his mind raced through the night before with a smile easing onto his face that only flinched back at it occurring after remembering the alcohol that had brought it on. Through his panicking thoughts about your reaction another distant ring sounded causing you to roll onto your side with one eye open that promptly shut as you sighed, “It’s the boys.”

The pounding in your heads earning another groan from you as he mumbled, “I, um. The boys needed a lift to work.”

Distantly fists pounded on the door calling out his name making you grumble again and press your hands to his chest giving him a gentle push, “Go shut them up.” He couldn’t help but chuckle weakly at your trying to burrow under the covers again. Leaning in his lips met your forehead, “We can talk later.”

As he sat up you groaned and buried your head under your pillow at your shrill alarm sounding.  _“For the love of Eru!”_  Your Elvish mumble muffled by the pillow as Thorin turned it off and turned to go shut up the boys in his struggle to stay upright through his pounding migraine.

With an unsteady glare Thorin answered the door to his two grinning Nephews who eyed him curiously, “In the shower?”

Thorin shook his head watching as they brushed past him. In a staggering stance he turned closing the door and grumbled his way to the kitchen where the boys were too distracted by the desserts on the counter to catch him grabbing your panties and shorts he shoved into the pocket of the sweats he pulled on again.

Kili smirked at him gesturing to the counter, “Couldn’t sleep?”

Fili curiously looked over the mousse asking, “Sharing recipes?”

In a deep sigh Thorin turned to walk to his room to change as he mumbled, “Yes to both.”

Their smirks grew and Fili called back, “We’ll start on breakfast then!”

Thorin growled back as he rubbed his temples, “Whatever you do, do it quietly!”

Fili’s brow rose then fell as Kili nudged his elbow and raised the now empty bottle of whiskey, chuckling as he said, “I think somebody had a party.” Making the Brother’s chuckle again.

Slowly you pulled out from under the covers and pulled on your work clothes then trudged to your kitchen starting on a hangover shake after brushing your teeth. The second shake you made rested in your hands on your path to Thorin’s kitchen where the boys smirked on your approaching the stool beside Thorin in his hunched over stance. His low groan ending when your glass sat on the counter in front of him, curiously he raised his head eyeing the oddly purple mixture and turned his head to see you downing yours in one go. Raising it he sniffed it only to furrow his brows at the orange smelling drink he only tasted after you mumbled between sips, “Don’t ask.” A tight pucker of his lips was struggled through to down the mixture that instantly cleared his pain freeing him to enjoy the sub par egg scramble the boys had lazily slapped together between curious glances your way.

.

On the short drive over you could feel all eyes on you nearly the entire time while you trailed off in your own mind running through the night before in a frozen struggle trying to understand what would be expected next. Quietly you exited the car and walked to the door beside the men and joined them inside. On your path to start on the dishes all the Durins started arriving stealing their own glances at you through their first tasks between hushed inquiries with Thorin about why you had withdrawn into your own mental world. Through the shift you’d woven through them all as usual while Thorin just barely managed to make it through without hungrily brushing his lips against your neck each time you passed in hopes of hearing your heavenly sounds again.

Lost in the focus of his cooking each caress and firm trail over his skin occurred once again earning a heated gaze he held onto his skillets in front of him. Only glancing up when you neared him to answer his purred requests he tried and failed to reign in his obvious urge to take you back home again. A struggle he and the others only attributed to your withdrawal leading them to assume you’d possibly had a fight. When the kitchen was cleaned and you had helped clearing the dirty table cloths you waited near the door and flashed a weak smile at Thorin when he approached you from the kitchen.

After wetting his lips Thorin eased the door shut on your side of his vehicle and walked around to open his own door and climb inside. In a glance at you he flashed you a weak smile and asked, “Are you upset with me?”

Your eyes shifted to his as you shook your head, “No.”

“Then,” He wet his lips as his brows furrowed curiously, “You’ve been so quiet.”

“Thorin,” you paused as you caught his flinch of a smile at your stating his name, “We’ve spoken only a couple times and in the past couple days we’ve filled out contracts and I’ve been moved into your place, then, last night obviously-.”

“You’re regretting it?”

“What? No.” he nodded wetting his lips again, “I just, it’s a bit, different.”

Near a whisper he repeated, “Different?”

“I really don’t know how to word it.”

He nodded, “Well,” he shifted his hand to rest on yours, “I don’t regret it. It wasn’t ideal, downing a bottle of whiskey beforehand.”

Your sharp gasp drew his brows to raise curiously as you covered your face and you mumbled, “I forgot the strawberries.”

He couldn’t help but smirk, “Strawberries?” He let out a soft, “Oh,” remembering the chocolate dipped strawberries and cherries you had added to your freezer when his was filled with the desserts he had made, “I’m certain they are fine.”

“The chocolate’s going to be bitter without the proper drizzle though.”

He patted your hand, “I’ll make you more. Now, I give you my word, how we move on from here is on your terms.” His eyes locking onto yours adoringly, “If you wish for it to be a one time thing then that’s what it is.”

“You just-.”

“For my people a woman’s safety is everything. We were inebriated, I don’t expect to maintain that intimacy if it is not your wish to do so with me. So, from before last night, nothing has changed in our agreement. I will still care for you and protect you no matter your decision. As slow as you wish to take it, and as much time and space you need to settle into all the changes.”

Another soft gasp came from you as you jumped at Fili’s knock on the window, you turned and looked at him with a quick smile when Thorin lowered the window for him to ask, “So, Gran wanted to know, Meringue for next week, right?”

Thorin nodded, “Yes.” Easing his hand a bit farther around yours as your fingers on your free hand slid across your mouth.

In a glance at you Kili asked, “Alright there Jaqi? You’re looking a bit pale.”

You nodded lowering your hand, “Ya, just, meringue makes my stomach turn.”

Fili nudged his Brother’s arm, “Ah, so that’s why you were so quiet.”

Kili nodded looking at Thorin, “Uncle, you really shouldn’t have made her sit for your tasting last night.”

Fili met your eye, “No worries Auntie, if you don’t feel better tomorrow then Uncle can let you rest at home till you do.”

You couldn’t help but smile as they turned calling for their Cousins and raced off to spread the discovery. Thorin chuckled softly and rolled the window up again softly saying, “At least now they won’t believe we fought anymore.”

With a sigh you settled back in your chair as he started the car and drew his hands back to the wheel, “I assumed it would be better than the alternative.” He glanced at you, “They hear we had sex in your kitchen they might not ever stop teasing for little ones.”

Thorin smirked at you, nearly purring, “They wouldn’t rush Children. Plus, if Amad heard we had sex in my kitchen she’d scold me on betraying the boundaries of the kitchen.”

You rolled your eyes through his chuckle and watched their group growing in the parking lot as you pulled away to head home again. Easy on the wine you both prepped the meal you’d agreed to and served it out onto two plates. With the movie Bofur had mentioned to you both playing on the large tv in Thorin’s living room you ate quietly and lounged after he’d cleared the dishes and you carried the thawed chocolate covered fruit to the couch with the mousse left over. The pair of you relaxed sharing the desserts through the following film as well before you left to shower and change with an agreement to watch the third after if you couldn’t sleep still.

Pacing in the living room after finishing the last of his glass of wine Thorin turned to walk towards your house as he nervously adjusted his waistband and ring on the way. Wetting his lips he entered after his knock went unanswered, curiously glancing in each room until he peeked inside your room and smirked at you laying back across your bed in your underwear beside your towel and comb after what he remembered to be a very strenuous task of combing and braiding your hair. Stepping closer he gently brushed down the covers and lifted you to his chest, moving you fully covered under the covers after tossing the towel into your hamper. In his rise to return home your hand slid over his arm drawing him closer to you, wetting his lips he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead, then covered you and shut off your lights when he pulled his arm free from your grip. Quietly he left you to sleep and cleaned up for the night then went off to bed to lay there aimlessly watching the tv along the wall.

A few hours passed and your eyes opened to the sound of the ac kicking on. With parted lips you sat up curious about how you’d gotten to bed, eagerly you sat up and slid out to walk towards your closet grabbing a tank top and a pair of shorts. Silently you walked through Thorin’s home wondering where he was, the sounds of a row of explosions and soft screams brought you into the doorway of Thorin’s bedroom. Across the room his eyes turned to the doorway at your appearance. With a quick finger wave you flashed him a weak smile missing his hand slipping free from his waistband at his passing thought to ease his arousal at the former night passing through his mind again.

Softly you said, “Sorry I fell asleep on you.”

Thorin, “The movie didn’t wake you, did it?”

You shook your head asking, “Any good?”

“Not particularly.”

With a smirk you asked, “Want some company trashing it?”

He smiled and nodded, “Always.” Beside him he brushed the covers back and watched you settle against his pile of pillows beside him. Warmly his arm draped across your legs resting against his as you tried to ignore the obvious pulsing muscle under your knees. Slowly you settled beside him and focused on the film while his fingers trailed in small circles on your legs. A sigh left you when you could no longer focus on the film as you dozed off again, your hands moved to curl around his arm as you settled against his side making his smile grow. His lips met your forehead and he nuzzled as close to you as he could manage without moving you and closed his eyes finally feeling himself drifting off to sleep when he was sure you were fully covered still as he purred in Khuzdul,  **“Goodnight My Precious Pearl.”**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the start, then more Thorin Bonding Fluff :D

In your sleep a soft whimper left you, this noise stirred Thorin enough to wrap you tighter in his arms against his chest as you both slipped out of the slumbering recap of your former night together. His solid limbs holding you to his bare chest only worsening matters at the firm muscle pulsing against your leg he’d eased his under in his roll over to hold you. Behind you an alarm sounded urging a grumble from you making Thorin chuckle lowly and rumbled, “Just a reminder to take you shopping.”

Burying your face beside his head you asked, “And what are you going to do to make sure I go shopping? Hmm?”

Unable to help smirking he nearly purred back, “That would depend entirely on what you would find the most convincing,  **My Precious Pearl**.”

A simple deliriously playful response at his mysterious Khuzdul muttering spurred your low “Hmm”, it drew his eyes to you in a heated pleading gaze as his body responded to your implied meaning. Steadily you drew in a breath and closed your eyes for a moment at his body pressing flush up against yours, before the thought crossed your mind that if you were locked romantically to this stone made Adonis that was bound in return to you the best of the situation would have to be made. Especially if he was going to be as willing as you were in pursuing a physical relationship of sorts. Easily at your hand pressing to his chest he rolled onto his back in your move to kneel above him saying, “I should warn you, this could get quite costly.”

In a clear purr his hands rose over your thighs working to your waistband in your shifting above him to graze against the pulsing muscle below him. “I’ve set aside a good budget to fill your closet. We’ve a good few events coming up you’ll need a number to choose from.”

Playfully you released your lower lip as his hands eased your shorts and panties off, “That sounds like shoes will have to be involved.”

He rumbled back, “They will.” In his roll over to lay you on your back to pull off your lower layers before removing his.

When your eyes locked again you replied, “Then you’re going to need that ring again. Shoes alone will set you back a small fortune.”

On all fours after claiming and adding it he released his lip unable to smirk again after your hand had fisted in his hair bringing him closer to you to land your lips on his as he sank inside you. Thrust after thrust his hands held your hips against his after he’d planted up on his knees to shift and flex above you determined to stir as many climaxes from you as he could. Each muffled whimper and moan from you only egged him on more to keep going as your hips rocked under him to ensure he and the toy stirred just what you ached for from him while your arms and hands kept him up against you in their firm trails over his back and ass. Against your ear he rumbled, “You’re so close already,” A low chuckle came from him in his next thrust as he commented on the shortening time between peaks he’d driven you to. “After this one Dearest, just how many more to add fur wrap your closet? Hmm?”

A soft gasp came from you that melted into a whimpering moan signaling his usual pause to melt around you and your tightening grip peppering your neck and cheeks with warm kisses until you would turn your head to claim his lips again. “I think for the wrap, breakfast would suffice.”

Another press of his lips to your neck sounded through a grumble from him as he began to pulse inside you drawing a couple abrupt hip thrusts in his climax he failed to hold back once again, after his lips met yours he purred, “One breakfast in bed coming up.”

Pulled out of you and at the side of the bed he sat, you inched up and he turned easing you back, pulling the covers over you, “I can-.”

He purred back, “Breakfast in bed for a fur wrap, seems like nearly a fair trade. Stay here Dearest.” After his hand stroked your cheek once he’d claimed a lingering kiss on your cheek. On his rise your eyes locked with his and you caught it, the most sentimental loving gaze you had ever received revealing the man you were tied to was truly gaining or had already found feelings for you, leaving you lounging baffled at least until you dozed off.

Soft chuckles stirred you again to the lavish spread and stray strand of blue bells he’d plucked from the garden outside the kitchen in the main garden only inched your smile wider at the sentimental gesture. Forced or not, you hoped he had truly felt something for you and wasn’t merely pretending for your sake. In all this you had felt more loved and cared for than ever before making you quite greedily start to think up ways to return his gestures in hopes of never losing his affections.

..

On your feet you watched Thorin enter his bathroom to brush his teeth while you gathered your discarded layers and nipped your lip tiptoeing out to head back to your suite. With a trembling exhale you dropped the clothes into the hamper and drawn out a fresh pair of panties and bra before you looked over your small stack of clothes folded on the shelf as you pulled on a pair of knee length socks. Nipping at your lip you grabbed your favorite least tattered jeans while Thorin stood in your doorway watching you hook the loose waistband then sigh through a look at the shirts on your stack. Behind you Thorin asked in a low rumble, “Would you mind wearing the dangling pair today?”

Turning around your brow rose for a moment then it clicked in your mind, “Ah, sure.”

Moving closer to you he watched you turn to the box housing your earrings you opened and swapped to the dangling pair stirring another proud smile from Thorin adoring each inch of you while his finger smoothed over the underside of his ring. His mind replaying your amorous morning hopeful you could grow to care about him. True it was probably purely lust this morning, but something about each lingering kiss and eager reach for him to draw closer to you in each rest after your climaxes.

Another wish of his formed as he eyed the tattoos on your hips and the runes marked in the petals around your waist your kin used to mark their lost relatives from the Great Wars as nearly all were unable to have proper graves. That painful loneliness you must have felt for that century alone, truly evident in your tears from meeting your Cousins again. With everything in him he hoped to help you mend that bridge to your remaining kin and build your relationship with his in his hope to ensure you never feel that loneliness again.

Walking to your shirts he eyed each of the colors and drew out a yellow one you had worn when he’d seen you the happiest after one of your shifts helping on the show. In a turn to you he watched your eyes scanning over his deep black t shirt and jeans causing you to ask, “Are we going to have to bring a change of clothes for work after?”

He shook his head, “No, Amad messaged me, Frerin is handling my shift today.”

Your brows furrowed and you asked, “Why?” Claiming the shirt you pulled on as he turned to grab the only pair of heels you had, grey felt covered worn but still in well enough condition for the surprising name brand pair contrasting your work shoes greatly in cost and wear.

Facing you again he passed you the pair saying, “Fili shared my pies made you feel ill, so I’ve been instructed to claim the extra day off. When did you buy these?”

You met his eye adding the tall wedges on your path to the bathroom, “I didn’t. Old friend invited me to a wedding, they were gifted to the Bridal party, her Sister can’t stand tall heels and we’re the same size. She used to let me borrow shoes for events.”

He followed after you watching as you added a thin layer of eye primer, then eye liner and shadow in a soft shade, “Do you still talk?”

Lowering your brush to add eye shadow for your other eye you stated, “They moved to Valinor after we’d had a row.”

“Over what?”

With a sigh you glanced at him, “She was having an affair, her Husband suspected and I didn’t cover for her.” Your head turned back as you grabbed your toothbrush and started brushing your teeth.

“Ah.” Lower over you his eyes sank before he walked to your side peeking in your makeup bag eyeing the two shades of lip stain you had as you gargled and passed the pink one to you as he asked, “Were you friends long?”

Hungrily his eyes sank to watch you ease the chosen shade over your lips before you replied, “No, and I,” wetting your lips you caught his eyes jumping up to meet yours, “For me it’s always been a loose term. A couple steps past acquaintance, friendly face really.”

He nodded, “Understandable. Westron is very lax in relationship ranking. Khuzdul has a great deal to offer, if you’re willing.”

“I am aware.” His brow rose curiously, “I can read and write it tolerably, with very poor grammar, but most just don’t ask me to speak it. Last time a guy from work did I insulted his boar. I only get the rougher dialects, but only if they speak it slowly.” A smirk eased on his lips, “I was telling him which cleaner to use with the floor waxer.”

Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle, “Perfect sense.” Curiously he smirked at you watching you looking him over again, “You don’t approve of my casual look?”

You shook your head, “Just wondering,”

“Yes?” Wetting his lips curiously.

“So, Frerin,” He nodded, “How are you-?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, “I’m five years older. Don’t worry, it’s a common question.” He wet his lips again, “We work better together when we’re separated. And he prefers to have full control of the team, as I do, for our shifts.” At his side you walked to his car that he helped you into and walked around to claim his seat for the drive to the strip of designer shops.

..

“Are you needing any lingerie?”

Your head turned to meet his gaze, “Mine are still-.”

A smirk eased on his lips and he stated, “I’ll add it to the list.”

“That is a lot of money, Thorin.”

He smirked at you again, “Trust me, you’re worth it,  **My Dearest Pearl**.”

“Is that, the common nickname, for Pearls?”

Thorin glanced at you again, “Not that I’m aware.” In another glance he asked, “Does it bother you?”

You shook your head, “No, just curious.”

When parked he climbed out as you did, his head turned to watch your path around the car as soon as your feet hit the ground alerting the Dwarves around you to steal a glance at you to spot the jewels then give him an affirming glance you would be avoided. At his side again you brushed your shirt down over your waist while Thorin led you into the first shop. Deeply he chuckled at your nipping at your lip on the path inside the lingerie boutique.

All at once heads turned to Thorin with hungry gazes he ignored, focusing on you entirely as a pair of measuring tape wielding women approached you with plastered on smiles. In a flinching smile of your own you followed the pair in their guiding nudges to different racks while Thorin gladly claimed their choices you discretely swapped for differing colors or styles once they had slipped away to go flock on the next customer and clear a changing room for you, on the way however you caught the heated gaze Thorin had sent to the deep blue lace pair you couldn’t help but add to the pile you were going to try on.

Under your breath you muttered, “Ow.” Easing your fingers under the lower band around your rib cage as you twisted in front of the mirror drawing Thorin’s eyes up to you snapping him from his daydream. “Every single thing they picked pinches me.”

His smirk returned as he claimed the bra you took off and passed him to chuckle weakly as he offered his choice, “You don’t have to choose this one you know.”

You secured it on and turned it around, flipping it up and eased the straps over your shoulders before the final adjustments in the cups. In a glance up at him you shifted stirring another smirk from him, “Do you approve?” His heated gaze said it all as you neared him asking near to a whisper, “Or would you prefer to see it on the floor before buying it?”

In a playful narrowed gaze he replied in a growling whisper, “No teasing.”

Your hands eased behind your back releasing the clasp watching his eyes taking in each detail of you through his steady inhale while you claimed another bra from his hand, “But of course that all will have to wait until they’re washed so I can show you the full set.”

With another nip at his lip he watched you try on the last few then stood after you had dressed again and led him to put up the ones you weren’t taking, grabbing a few more of your favorites and another pair of Thorin’s choice. As you eyed a strange poster on the wall trying to translate it in your mind Thorin paid then claimed the bag and your hand to guide you a couple shops over to a large clothing store.

.

Straight through the door you were approached by another group of women who aimed to fill a rack with choices, but in their distracted state at another customer entering you had managed to slip around Thorin’s back to browse through the racks yourself claiming a few choices before you jumped at a tall redheaded Elf eyeing you lustfully.

A toothy grin spread across his face as he stated, “Eru must be livid one of his Valar are wandering around with the likes of us.”

Raising a brow you flatly replied, “Out of all the lines you had to go with the least imaginative possible?” Moving around him you returned to your browsing as he tried to cut you off only to catch your stern gaze up at him saying, “Go away.”

Through a stunned glance at you then around the shop he backed away to go speak to his friends at the other end of the shop. Among them was a Dwarf that swatted his arm and pinched his earlobe sharing what your earrings and necklace meant while his eyes scanned between Thorin, the only Dwarf in the vicinity logically paired with you, in his struggle to get away from the women in his watchful gaze over you.

Finally free he made his way to you just as you were locked in a dilemma. Without him saying a word you asked him, “The red or the black one?”

Your eyes wandered up to him, “Both.” You raised a brow only to watch him smirk adding a navy one as well, “For family photos next month.”

With a nod your head turned to look at the rack as an attendant grabbed a dress and offered it to you. A single glance over you compared to Thorin left her mouth scrunching up for a few moments before her saying, “This dress would go with a fitted suit on your Brother’s shows nicely.”

Before Thorin could say anything she turned and walked away giving him a wink as her hand brushed along his bare forearm drawing out a fierce scowl she missed as you bumped your hip against his drawing his softening expression to you away from the group of women ogling him in his tight clothes. Softly you said, “Let the poor thing dream.” He raised a brow at you as you smirked returning the dress to the proper rack saying, “I buy that and it’ll bunch around my hips.” Causing his eyes to sink allowing him to admire your curves.

“I still should correct her. Our bond has to be respected.”

Smirking up at him you replied in a hushed whisper, “If she tries it again I may just let you grab my ass.”

Rolling his eyes he glanced at a yellow dress you shifted to see fully and smile at the seemingly perfect yet painfully expensive sleeveless dress, catching your clear adoration for it he asked, “You’re trying it on. Which size?”

Softly you replied, “It’s $500.”

He nodded with a pleading smirk, “You like it. I’m buying it for you.”

With a sigh you grabbed the size you needed, “You’ll be bankrupt by this time next month with shopping sprees for me.”

Lowering his arm he claimed your choices and bumped your hip back, “I’ve been saving for years just for this occasion.”

Your brow rose and you giggled softly, “Oh really, just so eager to snap up a willing Pearl.” The words stung at you as you bent to look through a lower shelf of skirts when your size wasn’t hanging up.

Thorin lowered at your side gently folding his hand over yours causing you to look at him catching his deeply adoring gaze he hoped would help add some assurance to what he was saying, “That’s not what I meant. Pearls aren’t just someone chosen at random. We’re meant to meet, to be in each other’s lives. Almost like Ones, or soul mates. You started at the Arkenstone and it all seemed to fall into place. We just know who we’re meant to protect. Part of our upbringing is to nest for our future Ones Mahal sends us.”

“So it was just lying around?”

He nodded leaning in to kiss your cheek, “Just waiting to be used to lavishly drape my One in the finest available.”

Your eyes lingered on his and you tapped his forearm with a finger on your free hand, “One rule, “ he nodded, “One big shopping trip a year, and only if you insist on me not wearing the same things until they’re in tatters.”

He nodded, “Agreed, but I will need a copy of your sizes so I can buy you gifts when I wish.”

You tapped him again, “Three expensive-.”

Leaning in his lips met yours for a firm peck, “Gifts are non negotiable. But will be set on a schedule for the most part.” His eyes switched to the skirts and he said, “Don’t let Amad see you in the one with buttons over the groin. It’s a long story but always ends with her inquiring about Pebbles.”

“Ah.” Wetting your lips you stood with him joining you to look at the next set of racks before the women all watched him join you on the path to the fitting room. Through the closing door Thorin couldn’t help but smirk at the shocked gasps from the women.

The racks inside were filled and he sat on the bench reaching out for your shirt as you slid your feet out of your heels and brushed them aside. Once shirtless your hands lowered to unhook your jeans and remove them, when Thorin claimed them he folded them across his leg and watched you select your first choice to try on. Smoothly the dress eased over you and brought Thorin to his feet, leaving your clothes on the bench to help you secure the long row of buttons down your back, only to step back and admire the dress for a few moments as you twisted in front of the mirror then helped to remove it. This pattern continued through each selection of dresses, skirts, blouses and dress slacks to cover any occasion he might need you to be ready for.

In silent awe of the mystery you posed at the varying sides to you he’d seen so far he watched you pull on your worn layers again, “What shop do you buy your jeans at?”

“Girion’s.”

He nodded recognizing the brand, not one of the highest but not the lowest either, mainly affordable sturdy pairs of designer jeans and shirts he would willingly buy you stacks of to replace your current supply for the same price as the wrap he was planning on buying you. “There’s one a few squares over, I’ll get you as much from there as you like.”

Softly you replied, “I do need jeans.”

Gently his fingers brushed your hair behind your ear causing your lips to part, “As many as you like to replace your current supply.”

.

Once your selection was paid for you helped him carry your bags into the next shop over where you tried to remain calm in the shoe filled paradise that yet another slew of women imagined they knew what you wanted. One by one they furrowed their brows at your odd selection for an Elf that only made Thorin smirk more as they perfectly sealed his final imagined picture of each outfit as they were bagged and the pair of Men from the stock room helped you carry them out to Thorin’s trunk.

Inside you stole a glance at Thorin as he buckled his seat belt and turned on the car, out of the corner of his eye he caught your stare making him smile at you, “One more stop, then we can have all your purchases washed and we can turn on a film after I make lunch.” You nodded and his hand claimed yours again to give it a gentle squeeze, “Thank you.”

“I haven’t done anything.”

He chuckled lowly, “For humoring my sending spree. I know it must be a jump for you, and I will try not to take advantage of my role as your Patron to spoil you to the point of bothering you.”

Wetting your lips you replied, “I am grateful, it’s just, a bit difficult to feel deserving of it just yet.”

A growing smile spread on his face, “As hard as it is to believe, I understand. Being a Durin comes with expectations. We’re given a great deal and expected to be worthy of them. I was terrified when Adad left me and Frerin the Stone.”

With a playful giggle you asked, “Frerin wasn’t scared?”

He chuckled deeply, “Not for the first ten minutes, pure unadulterated confidence, then we walked in the kitchen after opening and just tears.” Making you giggle again as Thorin’s hand gave yours a gentle squeeze, “Have you thought about what you wanted to possibly aim for, I’m still not certain if you wanted to be a Chef or a Baker.”

Softly you chuckled, “I kind of want to do both. I always wanted to have an all in one little place out in the mountains somewhere.”

Lowly he replied with a dazzling smile, “Well, hopefully we can work this out to help you find your own spot in the Stone.”

“You really-.”

“If, and I do hope we last, we all would want to ensure you feel able to be at home with my abundantly involved family.”

His smile inched wider at your playful smile, “Why do I feel like I’m going to have to model everything we picked for all of them.”

With a laugh he turned forward for the drive to Girion’s, “I will try my best to avoid that happening. Most likely Dis will come around snooping.”

“Does she cook?”

Thorin chuckled again, “She’s,” he chuckled again, “Appetizers are her forte.”

“Really?”

He chuckled again, “Let’s just say we’ve gotten to know the fire troop very well, and their discount is well earned.”

“Ah.” You giggled softly, “So, it’s a timing issue then?”

“No. She can cook well at home, it’s just when she gets in that kitchen she gets a bit scattered on what to focus on without our Parents there to keep her in line.”

“Well I certainly can relate to that. I certainly made an impression on Elrond and Celeborn when I was little.”

“Oh? How did that go?”

With a giggle you replied, “I think I’m the reason Elrond’s eyebrows are stuck like that when he’s in the kitchen, or at least I like to pretend I am.” Making him chuckle again.

When he parked he glanced at you asking, “What could you have possibly done to do that?”

As you wet your lips you asked, “You remember the pot incident?”

He nodded, “How did you not get burned?”

Your lower lip tucked between your teeth and you raised your hand chest level palm up drawing his eyes to it, his lips parted as a white flame coated your palm and fingers, “It’s a family thing. Elrond hadn’t come across it since his adopted family moved back to Valinor. Took him back a bit.”

Timidly his hand reached out to smooth his fingers across your palm amazed at the flames you shifted your fingers to form a small bird flapping its wings a couple times before it faded as your hand was coated in glistening frost layering until it was a thin layer of ice, “Does it hurt?”

His head turned to meet your eyes and you shook your head absorbing the water the ice melted into soaked back into your skin, “No. So actually I might be a good counterbalance if Dis has to step in at the oven.” Your giggle made Thorin laugh and send another of his adoring sparkling loving gazes your way before he nodded his head to climb out and claim your hand for the walk inside.

..

Under furrowed brows Thorin’s eyes locked on the stack of shirts in front of him wondering if he should get another v neck or a regular t shirt. An eager hop later his eyes fell to you freshly returned to his side when you returned to his side after your slip away holding a shirt up to his chest sizing it against him. In a glance down his brows narrowed before he locked eyes with you from the black shirt with a cat holding a spatula between his teeth with an eager snarl focusing on trying to flip to pancake inside the skillet his paw had propped up, “Um.”

With a giggle you told him, “This is adorable.” His brow raised, “Oh come on, alright, rule two, for each big expensive gift I get to get you something adorably cheesy and sentimental.”

His mouth twisted into a growing smile he couldn’t help but struggle against as a blush grew on his cheeks in his low purr, “Cheesy and sentimental?”

You nodded nipping at your lip, “We’re supposed to be a couple, correct?” He nodded, “Then I do think I am allowed at least a few adorably embarrassing gifts every now and then. You won’t be forced to wear it out of the house.”

“If you buy it for me I’m wearing it everywhere.” Making you giggle again as you slung it over your shoulder, “In that case, I found some socks to go with it.” You turned and his brows furrowed curiously as he chuckled out, “What sort of socks would match that?” Following after you he couldn’t help but nearly double over at the socks coated in a series of cats trying to do basic tasks in varying amusing expressions, his forehead rested on your shoulder as he shook then said when he straightened up, “I cannot wait to see what the rest of your gifts will be.”

You giggled again slinging the socks over your shoulder as you led the way to the jeans section, claiming Thorin’s hand as you did making his smile grow and quickening his pace after you to match your surprisingly quick stride. Each table you looked at you missed Thorin’s adoring gaze watching you nip at your lips as he claimed all of your choices then followed you to pick out a couple pairs for him. 

The registers however had brought out a curious glance from the Dwarf behind it eyeing the shirt and socks in your hands before finalizing the scans allowing Thorin to pay when you said, “They’re separate.”

A playful smirk eased across the cashier’s face as he accepted your items only to have it drop watching you reach in your pocket and draw out a bill for the items, “Not you too, I am allowed to buy gifts when I please.”

He nodded as Thorin chuckled deeply adjusting the bags on his arms through the Dwarf saying, “Of course. I hope they enjoy your gifts.” Your smile grew accepting your change and bag for the walk out to the car for the drive back home again. 

Once inside a crew of housekeepers arrived to help gather the clothes to be washed properly while your shoes were added to your closet and Thorin led you into his kitchen to start making lunch. Halfway through the smile on his face held until your hands settled on his sides drawing him closer to you bringing him lower to claim a kiss he melted into, easing his arms around your middle until his phone rang drawing a growl from him. 

When your lips parted he pulled out his phone to answer it while shifting your plate closer to you to start eating while he growled in Khuzdul to his Brother between bites. Tilting his phone away from his mouth his eyes met yours as he rumbled in Westron, “What for the love of anvils is an apple pie bomb?” You giggled behind your hand and he smiled tilting the phone back saying in Khuzdul,  **“We’ll be there in ten.”**


	5. Chapter 5

All around you in the kitchen after you washed your hands you stepped to the bare station feeling all the free Durins peering at what you were doing. The apples Fili had prepeeled for you were claimed in your hands as a caramel sauce was started. Easily you diced and added the apples into the mixture while Thorin followed your instructions on the dough you guided him through how to kneed and stretch it properly before you spooned some of the mixture into the center before you tucked it into a ball and added them into muffin tins you added into the oven. The remaining bit was hastily tasted and passed around by the cooks around you all wondering how the strange mixture of ingredients could taste.

Growls sounded from the stomachs of the chefs around you when your dessert was taken out of the oven and carefully plated in a small bowl you coated with barely a sprinkle of sugar then handed over. The simple appearance of the dough puff made you roll your eyes at the questioning glance before you mumbled to Thorin, “Is everything I prepare going to get that look?”

With a smirking glance at you he caught Dis’ eye saying, “It’s finished.”

With another glance at it she turned and carried it out to the table as Frerin claimed an extra fork and stole a bite of one of the extra puffs and let out a pleased hum after adding the sugar himself. Each of the Dwarves around you sectioned it off and enjoyed the remaining puffs, leaving the last for Dis who smirked at you and said, “You should have a list of desserts we add in through the week.”

Your lips parted as she turned to share the thought with her Mother who was watching the customer through the window in the doorway and signing back their response with a growing grin. In a glance up at your right Thorin caught your eye smirking as he told you, “A well deserved chance to keep your practice up.”

After a nod you turned and helped Thorin put out the next set as more of the tables had caught a whiff of the desserts. By the hours end you had made four more helpings and passed the recipe on to Diaa before you joined Thorin to head back home again when she reminded him of your need for rest. In the car again Thorin stole another smirk at you asking, “So, lunch and a movie still?”

You nodded, “Sounds good.”

He smirked and started the drive back again then asked, “Amad reminded me of your saying you couldn’t work tomorrow?”

You nodded again, “I have an appointment.”

He glanced at you, “Something serious?”

You shook your head, “Just a usual yearly check up.”

He nodded, “Did you want me to get Frerin to take my shift again so I can take you?”

You shook your head, “I don’t think the stirrups and paper gown will be more enjoyable with an audience.”

“Oh, your women’s check up.”

You nodded, “Plus the extra enjoyable mammogram.” He glanced at you, “They take the breasts and squeeze them between two plastic plates to get the image.”

“I can make sure they are more gentle if you wish.”

“Gentle doesn’t get the images they need.” Making him sigh, “Thank you though.”

He smiled at you when your hand and head rested against his arm.

..

Back at the house you both eyed the now washed clothes that were resting across the island in your closet beside the stack of shoe boxes you walked to and eyed the empty closet. Reaching out you grabbed the first shirt and added them to the rack above your worn shirts as Thorin added your jeans to the cubbies to the left of them you asked him to add them to. After, you hung the dresses to the rack on the left of those without anything under it allowing them to hang freely. With a smirk Thorin turned and opened the first box of shoes and passed you the pair you set up on the racks before he grinned larger at the lingerie carefully placed in a basket on the island you moved to at Thorin’s not so subtle smirk eyeing his choices.

Each of which you tried on for him with the final pair being stripped off you on his path to your bed where he spent hours seeing to your pleasure and comfort. With yet another meal in bed from him in the middle, he scrolled on his phone through a few ideas for the fur wrap he wanted for you, asking for your opinion on them. With his choice selected and ordered it was now a waiting game leaving his phone on the night table to roll you over for another round at your teasing nips at his ear, ending with him wrapping you in his arms when you dozed off again.

.

Morning came with a shared shower and your pulling on your clothes with Thorin wrapped in a towel for the walk to his closet to get ready himself as you pulled on a pair of your new jeans and a t shirt. Finally you added your sneakers and pulled your hair back into a high ponytail on your path to join Thorin in prepping the breakfast Fili and Kili arrived for once again seeking another ride. A gentle peck later you split up for the morning with Thorin hoping you could make it to the Stone for lunch at least, should it go quickly for you.

Lunch came and went and as Frerin arrived for his shift Thorin drew his phone from his pocket dialing your number. Under furrowed brows he listened through Dwalin and his Nephews gathering around him curiously to the sound of cars whizzing by as you managed to fumble your phone open and shouldered it as you tightened the bolt you were working on, “Hey Thorin.”

“Where are you?”

“Um, over by Atlan square. Had to stop in at a car shop, damn brakes gave out.”

His lips parted as his stomach dropped before his blurted out inquiry making the entire kitchen freeze for a moment, “Are you alright?!”

“Ya.” A thunk was heard and you mumbled, “Damnit.”

“What is that sound?”

“Hm? Oh I’m putting my tire back on, just have one more to go.”

“You’re fixing your brakes?!” Without giving you a chance to answer he asked for your location precisely and headed to his car with Dwalin and the boys in tow and Fili now chatting with you assuring you were safe until they arrived.

The empty parking lot came into view with you parked across from the car shop that the mechanics were watching with arms crossed commenting on your ease at the task and especially the car pulling up beside you making them flinch back inside pretending to have not been aware of your place there at Thorin’s tensed rush to your side. On a jack your Jeep was resting as you finished adding the final pad and turned to reach for your tire after setting down your tool into the well used tool box beside you. Curiously he eyed the spread of tools and the oil coated rag you’d used to wipe off your hands beside a bottle of water and a blue bottle of soap for scrubbing off oils and grease while he asked, “Please explain this to me. You’re not even a hundred feet from the mechanic’s shop!”

Wetting your lips you stood and said, “Ok, I know there’s rules but I’m not going to have anyone just look at me and assume I’m a clueless wallet on legs. I spent fifty years working in body shops through my training courses and internships. I pulled in and those assholes wanted to charge me $3000 for a simple brake pad and rotor swap!”

Kili rubbed his neck, as Fili simply looked at your jeep trying to imagine what it actually cost as Thorin replied, “You have the card I gave you?”

You met his eyes, “Thorin, the parts are only $400-500 at the most for an hours job. I might not seem like much but they eyed the car spotted my earrings and smirked hiking the price that high! Just because I’m supposed to be taken care of doesn’t mean I’m going to allow anyone to abuse that or your generosity by assuming I’m an idiot. It’s a simple job, all I have to do now is put the tire back on and pump the brakes and I’m good to go. If it was something more serious I would have argued with them but it’s just a simple swap I can do in my sleep. Besides, I know a couple guys that’ll take the old scraps for a couple hundred.”

Unable to help it he smiled at you proudly as Dwalin glared at the men peeking out from the shop at the group through Thorin’s rolling the tire closer to you as he rumbled, “Next time please call at least before you start taking apart your car so we can keep watch.”

With a soft victorious giggle you knelt grabbing the tire and raising it, revealing the formerly relaxed muscles in your arms flexing, revealing the dips between the easily missed layer of protection you had making the task look as strenuous as lifting a pen from a table. Easily the lug nuts were added and tightened by hand before you lowered the jeep and finished it with the tire iron asking “Who wants to pump the brakes for me?”

Fili hastily raced around climbing inside grinning at his brother, who was just a bit too slow to miss out on helping. A few presses later you closed your tool box and carried it back to your trunk, with Dwalin adding the soap and water bottles. On your left however Thorin raised your sleeve checking what he hoped he hadn’t seen. The large thumb sized bruise drew a growling question from him, “Did they do this?!”

You peered at your arm then looked up at him shaking your head, “I had to get a shot.”

He raised a brow and Fili stated, “But it’s huge!”

You nodded, “It was a big needle.”

Thorin lowered his voice to a comforting tone, “What sort of shot would leave a bruise this big?”

After a glance at the boys you met his eye with a sigh, “It’s for my birth control.”

Kili’s brows furrowed as he asked, “Don’t they have pills for that?”

You nodded again slowly, “They made me really sick, I tried a couple.” You looked up at Thorin again, “It’s only four times a year.”

Looking you over he took in the irritation of the simple fact the process left such a mark on you but relented, understanding that it was what you and your Doctor had chosen as the best option for you. “How did it all go?”

“As well as it can, I suppose. Should get the call about the scans tomorrow.”

Kili peeked around the jeep as you closed the trunk, “Scans?”

“Just a mammogram.” Making his lips part, “It’s an annual thing, just, the full check up.”

He nodded and Thorin smiled passing him your keys as he gently nudged you to his car, saying, “Let’s get you home.”

The boys followed Thorin’s car while Dwalin shared about their shift from the back seat, only to ask after a glance at you, “Are you sore?” You turned your head to meet his eye, “Dis’ mentioned it before, being sore after.”

You nodded, “Bath usually helps.”

After a stop at Dwalin’s you were parked in the driveway of Thorin’s and accepted your keys and hugs from the boys before they took the short walk home again leaving you to be curled under Thorin’s arm for the walk inside. Through the doors Thorin watched you remove your shoes and walk to your house as he followed after, physically hurting at your seemingly sunken mood. “Is there anything I can do?”

In a glance back at him you replied with a tired smile, “I think just a bath, and, could we watch a movie after?”

Thorin nodded, “There is a tv in my bathroom if you wanted to use mine.”

“I’ll grab some clothes.”

Turning from you he went to his bath starting to fill the tub and switch on one of your favorite films just as you entered the room spotting his towel and film he’d set up for you with a soft smile. Wetting his lips he said, “I’m going to make us something to eat.”

“You don’t have to.”

He smiled at you, moving to be closer to you and brushed your bangs behind your ear, “You don’t have to eat, but still, I’m going to make us something.” You nodded and watched him leave the room. Turning around you stripped and lowered into the hot water easing your sore body adjusting to the pokes and prods and uncomfortable spreader you tried to forget by focusing on the opening credits.

With a plate of snacks in hand Thorin entered again and sat beside the tub leaning against the edge resting his arm on it and faced the film. Through it he kept glancing over you eyeing your sinking demeanor, “Was it the plastic thing?” You looked at him, “Dis said the plastic thing is the worst part.”

“It’s tolerable. I’m really ok.” His eyes scanned over your face, “I just get, I feel like I’m sinking after I get the shot. It goes away by morning, just all the hormones at once. I didn’t know if I should say it in front of the others, cause an uproar, and bring all the clan over at once.”

Gently he brushed a stray wet strand of curls back around your high bun with an adoring smile, “Anything else I can do?”

Wetting your lips you asked, “Could I sleep with you tonight?”

His hand moved to stroke your cheek sweetly, “Of course  **My Dearest Pearl** , any time you wish.” Focusing on the film again after a weak smile you shared the snacks then climbed out dried off and pulled on your tank top and shorts over one of the more comfortable pair of lingerie Thorin had bought you. As Thorin tossed the wet towel into his hamper he drained the tub and shut off the tv and led you into his bedroom. Your former spot on his right was swapped for his right due to your bruised arm. Snuggly he curled you against his side planting a kiss on your forehead as you mumbled, “Just a warning I might fall asleep.” As he switched the film on in this room making his smile grow back.

“When you do I’ll hold you tighter. Get as much sleep as you wish  **My Dearest**.” Planting another kiss on your forehead.

Slowly as the film played on you wrapped around him tighter making him hold you tighter in return, forcing back his tears at his inability to help you through this in any other way until he was on his side tangled with you completely and finally fell asleep himself after a long slew of Khuzdul sentiments muffled in your hair between his gentle pecks.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Deeply a pleased hum came from the Dwarf holding you tightly to his chest as your nose eased along his ear, that was soon followed by another with the playful nip at the lobe that opened his eyes in a small slit. With a smirk his hand moved to slide lower to dip under your tank top, a low chuckle came from the Dwarf as your lips peppered a trail along the side of his neck between words, “I keep falling asleep on you.”

 

Firmly his lips met your shoulder in his roll laying you flat on your back, warmly his lips pressed across your skin as he stripped you hoping to take advantage of your late shift today. Tangled up again in your post coital peaceful settling you smiled at the slew of loving endearments that trailed off in his lips lingering on your skin, he grinned taking in the subtle shift in your pulse the longer they stayed there. A turn of your head later when his nose trailed along your jaw again he mumbled, “I love holding you. Sleep as much as you need  **My Dearest**.”

Your eyes opened and his head rose at your soft gasp and turn over, “Almost forgot, got something.” Propping up on his elbow he watched you grab the thin paperback book in slightly worn condition past a bend in the cover from frequent reading you’d left in his room the day before then roll back into the warm pocket he kept open for you. His curious smirk grew as you propped your legs on his and you held up the book he couldn’t read the title to but recognized the logo on.

In a low hum he chuckled stating, “You have a copy of the Simarillion.”

You nodded, “Thought you might want to see Celeborn’s latest ranking.”

As you opened the book Thorin’s eyes moved to the bookmark that slipped free, he picked up and inspected the image of what he took as you with your arms around two young children behind a counter holding up a trio of small cakes with large smiles. In a near purr as you flipped through the book he asked, “You have children?”

His question made you stop then giggle shaking your head to tap your finger on the image, “That’s my Gran, me and Jay.” His eyes turned to you as you giggled again, “See she had the big dipper in freckles on her neck.”

Thorin couldn’t help but smirk, “You look just like her.”

You giggled again holding back your looming tears, “I was named after her too.” His eyes met yours and you nodded, “Same first and last name, middles are different.”

Making him smirk and look at the image again that he brought closer to his face, “Is that a silmaril plaque on the wall?”

You nodded, “Mhmm. Oh, here he is.” You wet your lips and showed him the page with Celeborn’s picture and a list of his tries for the coveted jewels. “Since last year he’s bumped up to a Sil and a half.”

Thorin’s brows furrowed and he rumbled, “They give halves?”

You nodded, “It’s one of the strictest grading scales for chefs and bakers of Elvish birth.”

Thorin tilted the image back to you, “Who’s plaque is that?”

“My Gran’s.”

He shook his head, wetting his lips, “No, I mean-.”

Your fingers let the pages fly out to the heavily creased page at the back, “No one’s been able to get over three since the First Age, and no one, has ever gotten more than five.”

Thorin’s brow rose, “Who has ever earned five?!” His eyes fell to the page and his lips parted as he eyed the name and face on the page.

“My Gran.” His eyes shifted to yours and you giggled again, “For Anvils, your Dwarven scale, they’re based on the whole crew and service, with crowns for top chef, obviously, since you’re the first in your family to get down to a single crown from five. But for Sils it’s all the chef or baker, when you’re tested they come in asking for just you, three courses whatever you choose and you can get as many as you can in your life. Doesn’t matter how small the shop is or if you sell it out of your garage, they come out in hordes when you earn one.”

Thorin’s eyes fell to the page, “Was it all in one test?”

You shook your head reading him the meals for each test, the first when the grading scale first started out under Feanor’s constant urging. “First one she got three. Last official one was five.”

Thorin smirked and purred, “So you’re a legacy too, anyone else in your family in the book?”

You nodded, “My Mother.” You flipped back another page showing him an oddly blonde haired green eyed stoic Elleth seeming almost foreign to a smile, “Dad was half Hobbit and worked in costuming with his Nana, but he could make the best scones.”

Thorin wet his lips, “She um..”

You let out a weak chuckle, “It was a drunken fling. Dad was on a holiday, Gran convinced her not to get rid of us, adopted us first day. Gran loved to cook and bake, Mother, lived to.”

Thorin, “You weren’t close?”

You wet your lips and you flipped to the last section in the book marked ‘Honorable Mentions’ where he eyed the picture of you as a teen making him smirk above the picture of Jay in the lower half of the page. “The second to last time Gran got tested Feanor came out, didn’t give the usual code word so he ended up with one of Jay’s steak concoctions and one of my custards,” making you giggle as Thorin listened to you read the descriptions of each dish, “It says he thought we showed promise. I got an honorary Sil and Jay got one and a half.”

Thorin chuckled, “How old were you?”

You giggled softly, “Forty three, oh you should have seen Feanor’s face when he heard Gran didn’t make them. Just thought she was having an off day. Got the basic elements but we just hadn’t found our own kick to it yet.” He chuckled and kissed your cheek making you giggle again.

“Did you actually get a plaque or anything?”

You nodded and folded the book leaving it on the night stand and leading him from his room through to your suite after you hastily pulled on your abandoned clothes.

Behind you he watched you reach for one of the smaller boxes from your move you set aside to pull out the small chest he wondered what you had hidden inside. The lid was opened and he knelt beside you watching you set aside worn copies of common cook books to pull out a set of rolled up socks and a folded woven blanket you set on the ground between you in your turn to face him. Carefully you folded back te blanket revealing the two plaques for your Gran before you grabbed the socks revealing the glowing statues. One with three, another with five over engraved Doriathian Runes naming your Gran and the dates before you drew out yours in a pale green and Jay’s one and a half pale green statues he chuckled eyeing ten stated, “We have to add these to the cabinet with mine.”

Your eyes met his and he nodded making you giggle and say, “We don’t have to.”

Leaning in he kissed you on the lips, “These should be up, not hidden, I swear they’ll be safe.”

You nodded through a soft blush and he smirked helping you carry them to add to his trophy cabinet in his living room along the wall where he asked, “How did your Amad take it, yours, I bet she was thrilled.”

In a glance down at you he caught the tear streak down your cheek stabbing at his heart deeply, but before he could say or do anything you’d wiped your cheek and said, “She stopped talking to us all together after Gran told her.” Thorin’s lips parted, “At 43 we weren’t kids, we were competition. We’d gotten that much so young when full grown adults rarely earn even half a Sil.”

His hands eased around you drawing you against his chest, “I am so sorry.”

You shook your head and you leaned against his chest accepting his tight hug, “Some Elleths just don’t want to be Mothers.” In a cheerful yet tear filled voice you added, “You should have seen Gran though. Couldn’t stop bragging about it, even to our instructors, who just about turned purple, so furious.”

Thorin laughed, “I can imagine. How do you get tested?”

“Feanor just used to pop up. No doubt since Echo and Glori found me they’ll be sharing about it and one of the brood is bound to come say hello. Especially after Celeborn’s show airs. He’s bound to comment on the resemblance, first thing that always comes up.”

“What’ll you do if he tried to test you?”

Your head tilted back and your chin rested on his chest catching his smirk as you grinned up at him, “I’ve got some ideas.”

“I hope he shows up, Amad’s not going to believe this. Why’d you stop in at the Stone, with family like that-..”

“How easy was it for you to train out of the Stone?”

Thorin nodded, “Ah.”

You nodded and giggled leading him to the kitchen making his smirk return in helping you to pull a breakfast together. “Had to work in car shops cuz no one wanted to be the one to hire me as a dish washer. Not till I got to Orcarni and hardly anyone knew how you even get a Sil or what they mean when you are so focused on Anvils and Crowns. Besides, it did seem like a nice fit, that even if you found out you’d be able to understand and start me at the bottom.”

He smiled at you after leaning in to claim another kiss, “You certainly have earned your weekly dessert list,  **My Dearest.** ”

…

Behind the counter Thorin watched as you started on the eggs as he set up the glasses and utensils in front of your seats. A click in the distance brought the opening and closing of the front door making your eyes turn to Thorin, who said, “Bilbo is bringing over the list of requirements for our next couple guests on the show.”

You nodded then eyed the Hobbit enter with a quick grin and a rapid wave to you both, “Morning.” He stated then hurried over to Thorin’s side wearing a weak smile at the news he could confirm with the other Durins of your growing bond and assumed night together if the whiff of pine coming off you in your passing to claim a paper towel could be taken as confirmation of your night close to the Dwarf beside him. “Brought over the list, nothing out of the ordinary so far, just a few extra shelves needed in the guest pantry special for Celeborn’s special ingredients.” His eyes scanned between you asking, “Sleep well? Dwalin mentioned you had a rough day.”

Your brow rose and you asked, “Dwalin-? I thought you two couldn’t stand each other. Or is it the typical Dwarf courting glare thing?”

Bilbo chuckled softly, “We’ve been locked in a stalemate in our glaring to see who earns the right to court the other. I am determined to make him cave first.”

With a smirk you nodded asking, “How long have you two been at it?”

Thorin groaned lowly stating, “Two years.” Making you giggle dishing out the eggs for you both.

A playful glimmer grew in your eyes and you said, “You know, I had a friend in this situation, you should send him flowers.”

Bilbo raised a brow as Thorin stated, “That would count as a mark of courtship.”

You nodded, “Yes, in Hobbit courting not Dwarf courting.”

Bilbo drew in a breath, “Of course! How did I not think of it before?! I’ll send him his favorite flowers and he’ll have to respond with a gift, officially caving in to the courtship! Oh you’re a genius, thank you!”

In a rush he darted over hugging you then darted out of the house mumbling about his plans while Thorin stated, “You have no idea what you’ve started. This time next month they will be engaged. Dwalin is just hanging on by the skin of his teeth. Been dying to hand over that small pen set he had made for Bilbo back in their first week together.”

The grin on your face only grew replying, “It’s been going on for two years, Thorin. Either way Dwalin will have to endure Hobbit courting to hold out enjoying his being courted or he can cave in to return his own Dwarfly affections.”

He let out a deep chuckle, “Dis will be astonished she did not think of it herself. She usually prides herself on being able to sort these matters out herself, though this predicament she has been enjoying seeing just how long Dwalin can last.”

You let out a giggle, “Surely your family can’t enjoy watching one another suffer so much.”

He chuckled, “Suffering without reason or cause, no. In traditional sense we allow it, mainly when courting. We tend to brood and flail miserably in courtships.”

Moving around the counter you passed him the sliced fruit and toast smirking as you said, “So you stick to contracts then? Because I warn you I have an impressive glare of my own.”

Thorin chuckled inching closer to you in your climb onto the stool and purred closing the distance between you, “I have no doubt your glare would have me crumbling and starting the courtship first. Besides, I do have a weakness for finely worded clauses.”

You giggled through his lips planting on yours and made him hum against your lips at your hands easing around his neck, “I’ll remember that.” Another kiss was stolen along with a teasing nip at his lower lip in a silent promise of what was coming after breakfast was cleared. Your lips broke apart and you pulled back seeing the heated gaze in his eyes still feeling his eyes on you when you turned back to your meal. 

Quietly he reached out brushing your hair back and trailing his finger around your ear stating, “You know  **Dearest** , should you wish to leave our contract we wouldn’t have to start all over again.” Leaning in he added after pressing his lips right by your ear, “I doubt I could handle losing ground with you after being yours in any sense.”

“For all the scowling and glares you Dwarves are just a bunch of snuggle bunnies aren’t you.”

He smirked at you easing his plate closer to him, purring, “You have no idea.” Making you giggle again turning to your own to eat.

..

Warmly Thorin’s breath skimmed across the side of your neck between another slur of unintelligible Khuzdul mutterings through his hands easing up over your sides teasingly slow making your body arch to be closer to the warm body above you. A smirk eased across his lips the closer you got to his chest between your soft moans that died and turned to a grumble at the doorbell stopping your heated moment. 

Deeply he chuckled easing back after pressing his lips to yours again purring, “I’ll get rid of them.” Claiming another kiss as he lowered your legs from around his waist freeing him to ease out of bed and adjust his sweats around his waist to go answer the door. With furrowing brows he reached and opened the door only to grin at the familiar brand name on the delivery van, he signed his name on the delivery sheet and accepted the package from the star struck delivery guy that trotted away posting on his social page about his passing moment with the star.

Chuckling to himself Thorin locked the door and walked back into the bedroom nipping at his lip when he spotted you seated with legs curled in front of you eyeing the box he was holding, “What’s that?” His lip was freed allowing his grin to grow making you give him a challenging smirk asking again, “Thorin, what’s in the box?”

He chuckled setting the box down beside you to undo the securing ribbon and set the lid aside, tenderly he folded back the thin sheets and smiled at your stunned gasp eying the dark grey fur wrap he raised and eased around your shoulders admiring it on you, even without a gown under it. The soft layer all but drew a shiver from you at the heavenly silken fur folding around you as he secured the strap coated in pearl accents forming a crown making you giggle. A sharp edged price tag caught your attention, gently you eased the tag free then forgot to breathe for a moment at the price tag, $2000.

Softly you stated holding up the price tag, “Two-..”

Before you could finish the question Thorin’s lips met yours as his hands folded around your cheeks when he’d taken and flicked the offending tag away. In a low purr he stated, “I can’t wait to see your whole look together for the cooking show awards in a couple weeks.”

Again his head eased in to press another line of kisses to the side of your neck you welcomed with an easing of your head aside granting him space to sink lower onto your shoulder, “You’re sure you want me to go?”

With lips pressed to the base of your neck he murmured, “Mhmm.” Removing his lips finally when he found the spot at the base of your jaw to purr as his hands smoothed around your middle under the wrap easing you onto his lap, “I think this would look stunning over your yellow dress.”

You giggled asking, “You sure you don’t want me in the blue?”

Drawing back his head his eyes locked with yours as he shook his head, “No, you should wear the yellow. I want to show you off.” Making you giggle again as his arms tightened holding you against his chest, “ **My dazzling Pearl**.” You nipped at your lip as he kissed your cheeks one at a time slowly then ghosted his lips against yours, “Trust me, for once, I’ll be able to pass through the line of cameras unnoticed with you on my arm.”

You rolled your eyes and melted into his kiss only to sigh at his pulling back to answer his ringing phone. Leaning in you kissed the side of his neck in his reach for the phone, earning a smirk from him before you said, “It is your show.”

He chuckled again finding the button with his finger purring, “Our.” Making you roll your eyes again and ease off his lap smirking as he smiled watching your hands stroking against the fur covering your bright blue lace layers his eyes kept sinking to through his stern greeting, “Frerin.”

After a chuckle he shared the news of the flurry of customers requesting your desserts leading to his mentioning of the new dessert menus that had been penned over the past night all with your name on them they would unveil tonight in your shift. Hanging up he set the phone back on the receiver and chuckled moving closer to you drawing you back onto his lap when he settled at your side. “Frerin says Ori finished the dessert specials menus for your shifts Amad will be setting out tonight. Ready for it? Bofur will be thrilled to have you at his station tonight.”

A flick of your tongue wet your lips and you asked, “I won’t be helping you guys at all?”

He let out a chuckle, “I doubt you’ll be bustling the whole shift, you can still pop over every now and then. The boys can handle scrubbing the dishes though so you can focus on cooking and sharing tips for the rest of us.”

You grinned and asked, “You’re sure I’m not jumping the line?”

He let out a weak chuckle, “You’ve spent decades putting in the work, months out here, your food is incredible and our customers are already loving it. Vili’s found countless comments online from people trying our new ‘testing desserts list’ as they put it, plus we’ve gained an Elven spike in visitors from your tips on the recipes.” His smirk grew with his playful purr, “There have been rumors one of the Elves managed to slip from the wait staff into the kitchens.” Making you giggle, as he purred by your ear, “Just wait to see their reactions when they see your name on those menus.”

You giggled again, “No doubt they’ll be calling you on it, Gran’s funeral was highly publicized back in Gondolin.”

He chuckled again stating, “I’ve texted her in breakfast, Ori’s added II to your name on them, an easy fix. You are a legacy, one people should be thrilled to test out.” You giggled and settled against his chest in his tight hug as he kissed the top of your head, “You will be spectacular,  **My Dazzling Pearl.** ”

Together you snuggled, once you’d put your wrap back in its protective box, through a film before you both split up to get ready for work. Your fur was left in your closet as you grabbed your towel for a quick shower, toweling off you eased into a fresh pair of undies and pulled your thick socks and black jeans on with a tank top and pale green blouse over. Easily you tied your sneakers on and reached up to wind your hair into a braid you twisted into a looped ponytail to stay out of the way on your path to the meal Thorin had finished for you both. Plates were cleared and you gripped his collar making him smirk and bend to accept your kiss at the front door he gently nudged you through, locking it behind you for the walk to his car.

…

With a grin you hopped out of the car and joined Thorin’s side for the walk inside only to have Fili and Kili circle you wrapping their arms around your back with matching grins as Kili stated, “So Auntie, you never mentioned your Gran.”

Fili nodded, “Could have said, we’d have understood. Us Durins N all.”

Kili nodded, “We’d have thought Tauri would have known you, only she’s not studied much into cooking.”

Fili chuckled nodding his head at Kili, “Yup, just needed some extra scratch, but this one here’s been trying to bring her into it.”

You rolled your eyes as Kili opened the door for you waving his arm as Fili did the same saying, “After you.” Trotting inside you felt Thorin’s hand glide across your back again to guide you to collect your freshly washed chef’s shirts for the evening as the others slowly filed in with grins as you joined Bofur on his path to the bakers quarter of the kitchen through the others easing in behind their relatives to take over as they finished.

Frerin especially lingering as he eased out of his work shirt and unrolled his sleeves watching as you nodded sharing your first set up pattern with Bofur only to peer across at Bifur forcing a smile at The Dwarf asking in thick Kurdu, “ **Anything I can do to help?”**

You wet your lips then glanced at Thorin as he stated, “Now you can get practice on your Kurdu and Khuzdul, he only understands the two.”

Blankly you stared at him then looked to Bofur as he stated, “I can always translate if you like.”

You shook your head stating, “Just, be prepared for my rough pronunciations.”

Bofur chuckled and the group watched as you tried to say, “I’ll need two pounds of baking chocolate bars and a jar of tart cherries.”

Though the grins around you grew as Dwalin on your left asked, “Tasteless stones and a jar of pinecones?”

You sighed and moved to the coat stand finding one of the spare waitress note pads you wrote out the items you needed and tore the page free passing it to Bifur. Within moments Bifur burst out laughing passing the note to Dwalin and turned to collect the items. After a glance at the note Bofur stated, “Very close!”

You rolled your eyes setting the notepad and pen aside through the rippling laughter, mumbling, “You sir, are a terrible liar.”

Bofur chuckled saying, “We just have to work on your growl.”

Without even looking you could feel Thorin’s eyes on you at his comment, smirking to himself as you said, “Oh, so that’s all I’m missing is it?” With a soft giggle after. With your hands blindly you started to mix the batter for your first set of single serving dark chocolate and cherry caramel drizzled cheesecakes. Those would chill as you started on the single serving pies and custards mixed with brownie cups filled with various mixtures leaving just the apple pie bomb dough to be mixed so you could prep the filling as the orders came in.  

Bofur chuckled, “Few words are a bit mixed up still, but that’s easily mended as well. Normally it’s the noun then the adjectives,” His hands blindly working through his own patterns to create the usual cakes and treats, “But only if you’re not talking about something personal, like ‘ **my purple shirt’** , then if you’re trying to talk about a car you saw on the street earlier it would be ‘ **the classic Mustang bright red**.” Unable to help it you smirked accepting the chocolate from Bifur you set up to melt on the stove to your right as his lesson muddled on only getting more complex as he went on.

.

In your mixing you caught a vase packed with deep purple and bright orange calla lillies in Tauriel’s arms making you grin as Dis moved to Dwalin’s side passing him the note attached he red and promptly turned bright red. Biting your lip you kept watching as you whisked your mixture seeing the invisible flood gates burst in his turn to the doors. Dwalin drew in a sharp breath calling out, “Ori.” 

The young Dwarf entered the kitchen with a curious grin and caught the keys tossed at him, hearing, “Do me a solid, head over to my place. Bottom drawer in the mahogany dresser in my room, the solid green box with a silver ribbon. Run that over to Bilbo please.”

Ori nodded and followed his request missing the Dwarf mumbling, “Hobbit thinks he can out do me. He thinks he can out court me I’ll have him humming, he’s never seen the likes of what I’ve planned for him.”

Across the kitchen you spotted Thorin shaking his head after sneaking a glance at you, chuckling to himself as groans were heard at Gloin calling out the winning bets for the chosen dates the Dwarf would cave in on. All while Dwalin snapped a picture of the flowers posting it on his page with a praising message and thanks to his One with a painful amount of hearts and finishing with his statement of him having the best One ever.

.

Sure enough continuing on you could audibly hear your name in thick Elvish accents through the kitchen doors as the first of the new wave of people taking their seats, the name continued to be repeated through the night followed by hushed excited whispers widening the grins on the Dwarves in the kitchen. Slowly at first your desserts were ordered, each stirring more as the creations were escorted through the dining areas with nearly all being sampled by the larger groups until they were full. Each set of tables cleared brought more comments from the waitresses, the most being the number of phones being pulled out snapping pictures of the menus and even the desserts and their comments on each.

One after another they all left with large smiles sharing their experiences with the people they knew and online with those they didn’t and by the end of your shift you got a set of emails with screenshots of the most animated postings from your Cousin Echo with a confirmation for their being able to make it to dinner that weekend hoping to share the great news of your starting up with their girls that were even more eager to meet you. 

Between trips through the guys swapping out tools and serving up plate after plate of the new desserts you had made it to closing where Thorin gladly wrapped his arms around you chuckling at your lean against him when you eased out of your work shirt again for the walk to the doors. Firmly his lips pressed to your forehead as he and the group praised your debut just moments before Diaa came through the doors with a grin to claim her own excited hug and list of requests from the online frenzy for reserved tables and inquiries if you could handle more of your Grandmother’s famous desserts for their reservations.

Each date was copied down by you along with their requests you had gladly agreed to pull together for each only making her smile grow in anticipation before she shared with Thorin a need for you to fully prep each of your specialties so they could be photographed for the Stone’s website. Another chance to let Gimli and his passion for photography thrive under family supervision granting him countless chances to hone his craft.

Lazily at home again you pulled out of your blouse and jeans laying across your bed as Thorin was on the phone with Vili sharing the last of the details for the show in the morning with Celeborn and his crew. Finally he was freed and found his way into your room where he found you already close to drifting off watching a movie, gingerly he eased into the bed under the covers to your side to wrap you in his arms purring, “Never thought I’d see the day we’d have tasteless stones and pinecones on our menu.”

In an irritated grumble you shifted pulling him to lay across your chest wrapping your legs around his and your arms across his back nuzzling your head against his, “Keep teasing me and I’ll insist you speak in Doriathian.” Making him chuckle as he snuggled tightly around you.

“Anything you wish,  **My Dazzling Pearl**.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

A loud chime filled the air making you groan and follow the warm Dwarf blindly in his roll over and reach for the alarm. A deep chuckle came from him as your arms circled his head while yours nuzzled against his while your body eased across his seeking his warmth. In a growling hum he stated, “As much as I would love to stay in bed-..”

With a groan from you he chuckled again, “I know,” you sighed, “I know. Your show.” Another groan later he grinned watching as you slid across him to find your feet, easily he shifted his feet onto the ground as he turned and sat up eyeing your large tank top falling over your panties. Up on his feet he followed you into your bath as you turned the shower on, as you undid your braid he helped you out of your tank top and stole a warm kiss.

His lips left yours as he purred against your lips, “How can I make up the early alarm to you?” Helping to strip you of your final layers and his before lifting and wrapping you around his middle carrying you into the shower muffling your giggles as his lips planted on yours again.

.

In your usual black jeans and tank top you eyed your blouses and groaned mumbling, “Going to be under my other shirt, why does it matter…”

In your closet doorway you caught Thorin rolling up his second sleeve on his cobalt blue button down shirt over his black slacks, “You should pick the peach, all the pictures I’ve seen of your Gran she’s in a peach blouse.”

A grin eased across your lips, “Is that part of my appeal then?”

With a deep chuckle he purred back, “People will make comparisons no doubt since you’ve been outed, might as well beat them to it.”

Blouse in hand you watched him grab your sneakers as you eased the blouse on and started to button it. After adding your sneakers you tucked your blouse in on the path to the kitchen for the scramble Thorin had left in the slow cooker over night. At your side he chuckled and snuggled around you kissing your cheek and neck, “Please don’t be worried.”

You locked your eyes with his, “That depends entirely on what dishes I’ll be helping you tweak today.”

A smirk eased on his lips, “ **Dearest** , you’re on dessert today.”

With a brow raised you asked, “Seriously?”

He nodded and kissed your cheek again purring, “If anything before you Celeborn would have taken us down with his Gawl dessert.”

Your brows furrowed, “Gawl?”

He nodded, “It’s this mixture of desserts in one cake with, what is supposed to be a flower on top.”

Your lips parted “Glawar?” he nodded and smirked as you giggled, “He’s making Glawar?!”

Again Thorin nodded with an amused grin asking, “Why is that funny? He’s the only one that can make it.”

You giggled again, “Not very well I imagine without the recipe, it was my Grans and mine.” He raised a brow, “She only served it publicly three times, two times he was at the table with a notebook.”

Thorin let out a laugh and looked at you with another of his amused adoring smiles, “No doubt one of the recipe’s you’ve memorized.”

You giggled stating, “It was a collaboration, we both made it. He was so busy watching her-..”

“He missed your half.” You nodded and stole a kiss from him through another giggle, “Let’s get to the show. I’ve got the dishes on cards you can give us some tips, since our judges will be half Elven today.”

“Who?”

“Um, Gil-Galad, Turgon and Beleg. Contrasting our Dwarven Grond, Bene and Mene.”

“Hmm.” He glanced at you and you caught his eye shaking your head, “No, just, last time I saw Turgon he was teaching at Hillcrest.”

He smirked, “Oh this is going to be quite a show.” Making you giggle again. “Bet he has some stories.”

You rolled your eyes, “All his stories are entirely biased and one sided.”

Thorin laughed and glanced at you again, “Oh you are definitely sharing those stories.”

.

Through the large studio after you eyed the lines of sports cars in the guest spots you tilted your head making your braided looped bun back over your shoulder as your hand was folded in Thorin’s for the short walk inside. A few halls later past the grinning Dam behind the large counter you passed through the infamous blue metal door parting you from the arena housing the double kitchen. On one side you eyed the group of Elves, Celeborn facing away from you with his Grandchildren and his young apprentice Haldir around him nodding at his instructions. The main tug of this show is the five positions allowed for the teams for the four course meal you had to pull together.

Heading yours was clearly Thorin, and where Bofur usually handled the Desserts you had taken that place granting him the day off, adding you to the team Fili, Kili and Dwalin were filling the final slots to. In the distance your eyes turned to Dwalin, who looked a bit rough for wear in your corner. Meeting up with the team you giggled when you spotted the hickeys around Dwalin’s collarbone exposed in his low cut shirt making him say to Thorin at his raised brow, “I actually did sleep. Just, in shifts.”

Thorin nodded through a growing smirk, “I take it Bilbo loved the pens?”

Dwalin gave a deep throated chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck gritting out, “There’s bairns present Thorin.” Making Thorin chuckle again.

Fili looked you over and drew out the cards for the recipes while Kili asked with lashes batting your way over a deep pleading grin, “So what tips do you have for us Auntie?”

 

With a giggle you wet your lips eyeing the cards then pointed to a few items giving notes Fili copied down while Thorin’s brows furrowed curious what you meant by the Valinorian basting technique you mentioned for the fish in the first round. As you made it to the picture of the version of your Gran’s Glawar dessert you covered your face trying not to giggle at the poor version you were surprised you hadn’t seen before in any of his cookbooks he’d put out before, assuming it was a recipe he’d been working on for centuries. Your conference died at the opening of the blue door again bringing Dain, the Host for the show with the Judges behind him that all scanned their eyes over both groups but lingered on you as you added your chef’s coat on their way to their starting positions on the platform behind Dain.

Between the kitchens the main camera lowered to center on Dain as he double checked his mic and fixed his tie through the opening of the curtains revealing the cheering arena around you all pointing out their favorites on the stage in the final few moments until the red light kicked on.

With a grin Dain raised his mic,  _“Welcome to Durin’s Bane, hosted by me, Dain Ironfoot. This week our defending Chef, first to achieve a single crown in the line of Durin, Thorin Oakenshield will be facing off against our Challenger Celeborn holder of a Silmaril and a half.”_ After a pause for a scan of the cameras over your teams while you approached your stations then shifted to Dain again.  _“Now our teams have been assembled and this week is a much harder challenge for our home team as our Challenging Chef has chosen to bring out some Valinorian recipes that no doubt will be appeasing the tastes of our Valinorian Judges. The time is on the clock and let’s see what our Chef’s can do!”_

The camera scanned over you all as the teams sprung into action while Dain started to fill the audience in on the fish dish before filling he audience in on the different Judges.  _“We’ll start with our home team of Judges.”_

Beside him stood a pair of twins, both with fiery buns and braided beards grinning proudly,  _“Bene and Mene from the Blue Mountains, owners of a restaurant in Blue Mountains called BroadFire. Between them they have earned 1 Anvil, 2 crowns.”_

On their right was a blonde haired Dwarf with a long ponytail resting under his pirate ship shaped hat, with his beard twisted up into a bun with eight smaller beaded braids resembling an octopus in this week’s weird shape he’d worked it into. He gave a wink as Dain stated,  _“Grond from Orcarni, former Professor at Orcarni Prep. With a Bakery in Orcarni named Hao that has earned 2 Anvils/crowns.”_

Now our Guest Judges.

From left to right he started with the tall dark haired serious chef,  _“Gil-Galad from Sirion, has a restaurant in Lindon called Rodnor, with 1 Sil under his belt.”_

Beside him was a taller blonde giving a brief nod and a hint of a smile,  _“Turgon from Gondolin. Owner of a bakery called Turukano with half a Sil to his name.”_

Lastly was the grinning blonde a bit shorter and younger than the others,  _“Beleg from Doriath. Owner of a catering service called Dailir. Younger than the senior Chefs before him but still swung 2 Sils in his short time since his studies.”_

In a turn he went through each asking what they were all looking for in this first dish before they all split up into groups to inspect the teams in their opening choices for the dishes. A single glance from Thorin later he watched, as per his request, you began on the marinade for the fish Thorin was starting to descale and debone. Lowly beside you as he got the pair of fish ready for slicing he asked when your eyes met his, “You said the Valinorian basting technique?”

You nodded glancing at the fish as he raised out and laid in the fresh pan, “Easiest way I learned it is saying, ‘head to feet, cheek to cheek for sweeter meat’.”

His brows furrowed as he turned his head to face you for a moment with a playful grin, “Head to feet?”

You let out a sigh, “It makes more sense in Doriathian. A play on words.” He raised a brow and you sighed mumbling, “Don’t make me say it.” His brow inched higher as he flipped the fish over to get the rest of the meat making you roll your eyes and peer at your mixture you were stirring in the pan. Lowly in Doriathian you recited the saying again only to hear a snort from behind you coming from Gil-Galad behind his hands that clasped over his face while Turgon let out a string of loud laughs the audience as well as the Elven team across from you laughed at loudly making the Dwarves look at you while you raised the pan and carried it over to Thorin’s pan spooning the sauce lengthwise before adding more sideways in zigzags. “It’s gibberish in Silvan. ‘Leaf, sweet, cow, cow, orange feet.’ Throw it in the oven, five minutes left add another spoonful. Worse in Quenya.”

With a low chuckle he nodded following your instructions and moved onto his next item on the list while Beleg snuck a taste of your marinade and smirked while Turgon turned to you as you helped to finish the skinning and dicing of the potatoes. Animatedly he stated, “You! You’re the one who set my kitchen on fire!”

Your eyes rose as Dain slid over to you with a growing grin enjoying the added drama this episode, “That was not my fault!” Your peeler pointed at him for a moment, “Turin was the one who made that exploding pepper soufflé!”

Dain chuckled asking, “How would that set off a fire?”

You glanced at the host explaining while their eyes turned to the knife in your hands in the simple eight slide dicing technique before you moved on to the next potato to peel, “I was candying with some rum and his soufflé exploded, I sneezed and dropped the bottle and pan on the burner and it really wasn’t that bad.” Turgon chuckled deeply, “One set of towels doesn’t count as burning down your kitchen!”

He chuckled again and nodded, “True, but I will say it was always interesting having you in my classes were far from boring.” You smirked moving to add your dicings into the pan Fili had added another set of sauces and veggies into. Behind Dwalin you claimed his knife and passed him another along with a pan for his treatment of the asparagus in the recipe.

While the Elves looped around to inspect the other team chuckling as they looked you over in your challenging gaze through Dain stating to the camera,  _“For those of you not knowing, we have, yet another, legacy on the home team. Jaqiearae Pear II, named after her famous Grandmother, one of the few famed female Elven chefs from the First Age and the only Elf to ever acquire five Sils. In her own right our new addition is a ground breaker on her own, the fourth female out of five to be accepted into Hillcrest Academy formerly in Gondolin before its destruction, and the first Elf accepted into Orcarni Prep. Not even mentioning, at the ripe old age of 43 managed to acquire an honorary Sil of her own.”_  

He grinned then glanced over at the Elven team,  _“No doubt our home teams chance at a fresh Elven twist to our classic dishes evening the playing field on this show between her shifts in the Stone.”_  Peering over at his Cousin Thorin he smirked stating,  _“For some the smell of fish might be a bit overpowering but,”_ he leaned in after a slide to arch against Thorin’s shoulder,  _“All I can smell is the blossoming love in the air.”_

Thorin chuckled shaking his head then turned from his bacon he was cooking smirk at Dain, “This is a cooking show.”

Dain nodded,  _“Of course,”_  holding a mock serious expression before melting into a playful smirk as he wiggled his brows at Thorin,  _“The universal language of romance.”_ He added in a slide away before he went to tease the Elves while Thorin stole a glance at you in your helping Kili with mixing the sauce for the veggies through sharing fuller tips for the sauce for the next round you’d be distracted through.

The time was running down and the plating began with you standing by Dwalin’s side through Thorin and Kili perfecting the dishes through Fili shifting the completed ones to the tasting area. Notes were taken down as Dain stated once the men all swapped out the dirty pans and utensils for fresh ones while you stood at the formerly empty baking station,  _“Now that the second round had started the baking can begin, and it seems our dazzling legacy is facing off against our Challenging Chef.”_

While the men went through the recipe you started raising brows from the Judges at your move to grab some white chocolate you melted into a baking tray and added cherry extract. Instantly Celeborn froze watching what you were doing, trying to figure out what part of the dessert that went on only to turn back to his own station when you slid it into the freezer after adding swirls with a toothpick. Next you started on the cake batter, again drawing the eyes of the Elven Judges, who all peered at the cards with the image of the dessert recently added to Celeborn’s menu in the White Lady back in Lothlorien. Right off you were mixing devil’s food cake where he was mixing dark chocolate.

A trio of rectangular pans were filled with the second one you added a muffin tin to drawing a clearly irritated groan from Celeborn drawing smirks from your team and the Dwarves in the audience and home Judging trio when you slid them into the preheated oven. Beleg, as you started on some caramel, leaned in to ask watching the few drops of mint extract you added making him smirk, “I take it we are seeing the true recipe from your Grandmother coming to life before us?”

You nodded through a weak giggle while Dain stated over by Celeborn,  _“No worries, I am certain you’ll be able to compare your recipes and techniques after the final round.”_

When your caramel was done your head turned to Thorin, who was uncertain if he should take the roast out just yet, a shake of your head answered his question and let him turned back to the gravy while Dwalin finished the mash and Fili and Kili started on the boiled then blended veggies to be spread over the toasted bread under the mash and slim slices of the tender roast. 

Setting your caramel aside you pulled out your cakes to cool while you started adding chocolate into a bowl along with a few more ingredients the cameras and judges none were able to spot before you joined Celeborn in walking around the rest of your team to taste the sauces and gravies stirring the bowls. Where others would mix the bowl over a boiling pan of water eyes turned to the metal bowls in your hands cameras from above filmed melting slowly between your steady mixtures. The trick resting in your shared Doriathian trait of being able to control elements adding to the precise forming of the rare dessert.

Steadily the mixture melted and formed the right consistency as you slowly chilled it thickening it as you folded it with your wooden spatulas. While the final dish was being served up you and Celeborn were allowed to continue, you layered the caramel between the layers willing it to cool before smoothing a layer of caramel in the dips in the top layer you then filled with the molten mixture. Another coating of caramel sat between the second and top layer sealing in the heat as you turned to the final additions, a mixture of deep brown ganache and melted white chocolate you mixed with a few ingredients turning it a pale golden color in a matching set of pans. In the final stage your team grouped on the platform on the stools set up for them watching your entranced gaze and knowing movements filling the final section of time.

On the top you drained the ganache and golden chocolate in diagonal stripes, just barely as it neared hardening you grabbed a whisk and a toothpick tapping the whisk in then swirling extra loops through the lines forming golden lotus blossoms scattered across the top with woven swirls between appearing to be waves shimmering golden in the setting sun. 

The final touches was your forgotten white chocolate cherry swirled now frozen mixture. Easily you snapped off pieces and grabbed a match, a swipe later you lit the tops of the slivers you poked into the center of each blossom. Discarding the match you blew out the men and audience watching the big screen above on your half as it melted slowly filling the petals you had drawn in a soft pink while you mixed up a simple cherry drizzle to add a couple finishing touches around the border.

On smell alone the Judges and Chefs would have awarded yours right out not even mentioning the stunning appearance. Carefully you set the dishes before the Judges, who all joined in the Chefs in snapping comparison pictures before awed gasps came from both sides while slices were taken of each at the slices and oozing molten filling combining with all the other flavors. First his was tasted with pleased hums while they took down notes only to have their hums and near moans deepen forcing them all to cover their mouths in embarrassment. The differences were clear leaving a staggering gap in taste and quality against the best attempt to imitate the famed dish.

While the final tallies were taken you joined the Dwarves in sampling Celeborn’s dish only to have him and his own slice of yours, he growled nearly at his apprentice Haldir to keep it all for himself in his shuffling closer to your side. Between bites you gave him a few simple tips to improve upon the already great imitation nearly making the rest of the team members to their knees while they finished it off. With a grin he accepted the sheet you had written the notes on while tasting the final bits of the slice then asked accepting it, “This isn’t all of it.”

You shook your head smirking up at him, “I’m not going to give you all of it. You can figure it out.”

He sighed, “I’ve spent four centuries trying to get this far.”

You giggled and turned to join your team finishing the last of your own slice of his cake at Dwalin’s side through the teams readying for the final verdict. One that really mattered little when the after competition group pictures hit the internet. If you hadn’t been viral yet online in the Elven world the images and show, which aired the following day solidified it officially bringing up memories, stories and the rebirth of the Elven cries for you to put out a recipe book for the great dishes only linked to your bloodline.

…

Over the phone details for the show were being traded to the Durins who missed it through your fixing a meal for you both in Thorin’s kitchen. The smells drew him into the kitchen where he smirked in your completing the meal you set on the counter then passed Thorin a glass of whiskey. With a spreading grin he lowered his glass from his sip when your fingers looped in his belt to tug him to the waiting stool. All through the meal he sat on the phone, then sat rubbing his forehead after slumping into the couch, barely able to give you a grin in the brief stop you took to refill his glass and turn to leave the room heading out of his view.

A second glance your way at what he believed to be a plate with chocolate covered fruit turned his head before he sighed at his family passing the phone to yet another member. Raising his glass he couldn’t help but smirk at the chocolate coated cherry floating in his whiskey drew a rough response from him, “I have to go. Ready to drop.” He ended the call and chuckled lowering to grab each piece of clothing leaving a trail to his bed, where you were draped across it in his favorite pair of lingerie teasingly taking a bite of a chocolate coated slice of melon on his approach. 

Chuckling lowly he set the phone and glass on the table after eating the cherry in his drink. Gently he lowered to stretch out behind you and parted his lips for the next piece you fed him through his fingers slowly gliding over your skin shifting into a full body massage ending with him drawing you against his chest after you had helped him out of his shirt and pants.

Flat against the piles of pillows you traded turns stealing kisses while he shared all the details of the phone call. The opening of his front door and heavy footfalls caused him to grip one of his furs he draped over you both protectively then folded his arms over your back until Dwalin entered the doorway. With an irritated huff he scowled at the pair of you holding up a reservation card then growled out, “He got us a table at the Green Dragon!”

Thorin smirked stating, “You love the Green Dragon.”

Dwalin crossed to the bed and sat down making you both bounce then settle again while he grabbed the plate and ate a piece from it, “And he knows it!”

Thorin chuckled as you folded your arms over Thorin’s chest you rested your head on, “The problem then?”

Dwalin turned to him, “He booked it for the New Moon Festival! You know what happens at the New Moon Festival! He booked us a room at the Brandywine! I checked the receipts, he got us the penthouse! On the New Moon they have that firework display! You know the one!”

Thorin nodded, “Ah, yes, the one with the honeymoon heart option complete with lovers initials.” You giggled as Thorin crooned stealing another piece of fruit, “Bilbo sure knows how to court a Dwarf.”

Dwalin growled lowly stealing another piece as Thorin popped his between his lips. “You’re not helping! I need to up my plans, he’s trying to be crafty. The new book set won’t be in for another week, and the vest set the week after that.” His eyes shifted to you with a pleading gaze, “You must have some idea.”

“Have you tried the planetarium?”

Dwalin huffed, “Already tried that.”

With a smirk, “Have you tried the Meteor Lounge?”

Dwalin raised a brow shaking his head, “Even we can’t get a table there.”

With a smirk you held out your hand, “Can I borrow your phone?”

He nodded passing you the cell phone he unlocked as you stated, “There’s supposed to be a meteor shower next weekend with Luthien’s comet passing over Raven Hill, right over the Meteor Lounge.” After typing the number you raised the phone to your ear and started speaking in a cheerful tone in fluid Gondorian then gave Dwalin’s name and hung up telling him, “Saturday 9pm, give your name, you’ll be in the blue table.”

Thorin’s lips parted, “Isn’t the blue table in the back room?”

You nodded with a grin as Dwalin asked, “How-?”

You let out a weak giggle, “The cleaning crew I worked on, picked up a double shift once got to work in the Planetarium, ran into an old friend from Gondor after Orcarni, did him a favor he manages there, promised me a table when I needed it.”

Dwalin glanced between you both, “I can’t steal your table.”

With a smirk you replied, “I’ve eaten there. He managed to convince the owner to give him a table for the night, brought me, tried to make it into a date.”

Thorin rumbled out in amusement, “Tried?”

You nodded and giggled, “His Son got sick, we ended up spending the night in the er after barely getting through the first course.”

Dwalin, “What happened after?”

“Um, I got sucked back into work and his ex came back around ready to work things out. He felt bad and promised me a sort of lifetime thing.”

Dwalin, “You like him?”

You shrugged, “We only met the twice. He did know a lot about blenders, surprisingly enough.” Making the pair chuckle. “I still get emails from his Son though, actually almost went to prom with him, well, he asked and I said I’d have to get time off, he snagged a picture of me that his crush happened to see and he found himself getting asked instead. They, are now married and have a three year old boy.”

Dwalin grinned then stood straightening his shirt claiming another piece of fruit then grinned saying, “I am going to go home and get the suit I bought my Snuggle Bunny out of the closet to press for our date.”

You giggled stating, “I should have the reservation card by our shift tomorrow.”

His grin grew, “Oh he is never going to top this.” He mumbled to himself, “Now I just have to find out how to sneak the boar figurine down from the attic before bringing up the date…” The door closed and locked behind him.

Through a low purr against your ear, “Are there any other romantic spots your exes have taken you to?”

Playfully you asked gliding your fingers through his beard and hair, “Define exes and what you would consider romantic.” A giggle came from you as he moved the fruit to the night stand and rolled you over planting his lips on yours through a challenging growl. Warmly his body folded around yours in the deepening kiss urging you to cling to him in return the opening of his door again broke you apart and made him cover the both of you in his roll onto your back laying above you. Under the furs your arms smoothed over his chest when Bofur raced through the door with a wide grin, “Bella’s in labor!”

Your lips parted as Thorin chuckled, “That’s great news!”

Bofur nodded then chuckled turning glancing through the doorway anxiously then added, “Well, just had to tell you, the guys are telling the others. His eyes switched to you, “No need to worry none Jaqi, this’ll be her and Bombur’s 14th bairn. We’ll send out word when the bairn arrives, shouldn’t be long now, and you can drop by in the morning, just four houses down.” His grin deepened as he slid out of the room chuckling to himself, “As you were.”

Thorin rolled his eyes turning over, “No doubt there will be wagers on us within the hour.” Gingerly he folded your legs around him again.

“Don’t you need to go?”

Thorin chuckled, purring lowly, “Last time anyone other than Bombr was in the room she threw a fit. Her births only last a few hours at most since her first. Trust me, she prefers our old ways of sharing birth only with her spouse.” In a lowering growl of a purr he eased his lips right along your jaw, “Now, I believe you asked me what I considered romantic.” 

Warmly his lips met your skin and did not leave for hours after until a text came in on Thorin’s phone as you slept beside him. The image of the little bundled Pebble with dark hair only drew his eyes back to you while he ignored the group message listing the first string of dates for a small list of things starting with when Thorin would cave and give you the Patron dissolution papers.

The greatest debated topic was when he would start to assemble the first of the courting markers, ending with the specifications of the ring he would propose with, fully knowing he’d already begun to design it. Leaving his phone aside he rolled and folded around you again grinning at your hand finding his and drawing it closer to your chest only adding to his hopes you had truly begun to care deeply for him already while he shut his eyes unable to keep from picturing your future together.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Today is Monday?”

Lowly against your neck Thorin sighed at the end of another gentle kiss he had left there, “Mhmm.” Your subtle nod and spike in pulse made him lift his head to peer up at you only to have his brows furrow at your curious expression, “What happens on Monday?”

A dart of his tongue wet his lips and his body adjusted to prop himself up on his elbows around you as you said, “I have a delivery today. One, that might upset you.”

He raised a brow asking, “What could you have ordered that could possibly upset me?”

After wetting your lips you stated, “I meant to tell you earlier, when I was still in Hillcrest, I was still a teenager, and, I was dating a guy. He said everything I needed to hear,” Thorin nodded hoping his worst assumptions were true, “I got pregnant, and,” he wet his lips, “Well he didn’t want anything to do with me after he got what he wanted, and I was so scared my Gran would disown me but she didn’t. She was ready to help me but she passed shortly after. His father was the Dean at Hillcrest, did all he could to get me kicked out, and I found out Gran sent out my resume and I got in at Orcarni. They were willing to grant me a break when I was due in my second year there, about nine months in, I got sick and they gave me some meds I didn’t know I was allergic to.” His arms folded around your sides at the tears in your eyes, “I lost him.”

“Jaqi..” He softly whispered.

“I was young and all of Gran’s property went to Ecthellion till I was old enough to claim it, and the hospital kept asking how I was going to pay for it all-,” At your voice cracking he sat up against the pillows beside you easing you onto his chest so he could hold you when you began to tremble.

“By chance after about twelve hours of me bawling my eyes out, Tuvork Stonefoot passed by my room hearing one of the nurses lecturing me on hospital policy and that I had to make a decision. He came in got her to leave me alone, his great granddaughter had just been born the night before, and his whole family came in seeing how young and alone I was.” He nodded wiping away your next set of tears, recognizing the name of a great line of jewelers among his kin, “They paid for it all, and volunteered to make me a mithril ring with diamonds from his ashes and the small vile of my Gran’s I had.”

Thorin’s lips parted, “It took me fifty years in that auto shops run by his great nephew for me to pay it all back, along with the price for the auto trade school they paid for so I could earn it back faster.” A hint of a smile eased onto his lips mirroring your growing smile as you let out a teary chuckle, “So, you are not the first Dwarf to be impossibly generous to me.”

He wet his lips then asked, “The delivery? They’ve kept your ring all this time?”

You shook your head, “No,” you flashes him another teary smile, “Lifetime maintenance and cleaning, they fly out to collect them every twenty years. Turo is supposed to be here today, if you don’t mind my sending this address.”

He shook his head, “Of course not. This is our home. I have heard of their work, beyond compare to most races, it must have been grueling working that off, mithril is-,”

“Honestly I still think he under quoted me on what it costs. So I’ve spent the past two centuries collecting what I could to donate back to them since they refuse to charge me for anything.”

Thorin chuckled easing you higher on his chest kissing your forehead, “How much do you have to donate this time?”

“Three thousand.”

He nodded and kissed your nose, “I’ll add to that.”

“I-..” His lips gently pressed to yours and his hand stroked your cheek lovingly.

“This would not be the first time I’ve donated to them. Our kin have an annual drive to help ease the costs for families in situations like yours, unfortunately burials are quite costly and the Stonefoot clan are among the few so at ease with donating what they can. Blue Mountains have annual drives as well and the Iron Hills have their own companies run by the Stiffbeards.” With another stroke of your cheek he asked, “What is his name?”

“Naule. It means Howl of the Wolf.”

“Why did you choose that name?”

“They let me keep holding him on the drive over, until I had to hand him over after their traditional eulogy. I thought I’d lose it entirely when I heard the furnaces kick up,” his hand rose to wipe your cheek again, “But their shop was out in the woods, and the moon was rising and all I could hear was these packs of wolves singing to the moon. It was beautiful. I always loved wolves growing up, we had a golden pack by our home that would nap on our land by the stream passing through, they were so docile and kind. Even the Dwarves thought it was a sign of some sort.”

He chuckled and stated, “My middle name means Battle Ram.” You raised a brow and  he chuckled again. “Amad went into labor and on the drive over Adad had to stop, there were all these mountain goats led by the herd rams that had broken out of their pens, wandered for miles, but they heard Amad and their leader peered in through the window and bellowed making them clear a path.”

You giggled, “That is adorable. I thought it would be from you head butting someone.”

Thorin laughed, “That, is a common Dwarf habit I am afraid.” You smiled through a giggle and snuggled against his chest and he growled the question you hoped he wouldn’t ask, “What happened to your ex?”

You shrugged on his chest, “Never heard from him after my confirming sonogram when I was three months in.”

His chin settled on your head through a growling exhale making you smile and snuggle closer to his radiating warmth, “Not good, but. Good.”

“When did you want to go to Bombur’s?”

“Hmm, Dis should be there now, so an hour or so, give her time to swoon over our new Pebble.” He wet his lips then asked, “You did want to come?”

You peered up at him and nodded, “If you’d like me to. I can’t promise I won’t tear up if she offers me her foot, seems to always free the tears. But then again my Gran had the same reaction. Such little feet, and don’t even get me started on the clothes.” Making Thorin chuckle then turn his head at the doorbell, wetting his lips he helped you up and offered you one of his sweaters to pull over your shorts when you shirt was nowhere to be found. Behind you he walked after tugging on his jeans and your chef cat shirt from his closet, with hands raised to brush his hair back over his back as you answered the door. A smile eased onto your face as the tan haired Dwarf smiled at you widely as you let him inside, “Turo, morning.”

Turo, “Morning.” In a shift of his hands he brought the lock box he was holding to set down onto the table along the wall. After claiming the clip board you signed in the usual places while he unlocked the box and drew out a smaller polished mahogany box with your name etched in golden letters into the lid he unlocked with a second key also marked with your runes along the handle. A soft click later the box opened to reveal a spiraled set of white gem coated woven mithril bands with a large white gem surrounded by eight arched bands forming petals of a flower around it also bearing the same white gems.

The ring sat safely inside a black velvet lined indent keeping it snuggly in place, without touching it he turned the box to you and smiled as you eased the ring back onto your right ring finger freeing him to seal the boxes again. Lowly after a chuckle he rumbled, “Finally, a hand off without-,”

His eyes narrowed as you drew out a sealed envelope through your challenging grin, “It isn’t much, but your kin deserve it for all you’ve done for me.”

A grin eased back onto his lips accepting the envelope he slid through the slit on the side of the box for donations along the way before his eyes turned to Thorin as he said, “And your kin can expect a larger donation from me this year as well.” Turo nodded and accepted your parting hug with a chuckle after accepting the autograph he had sheepishly requested for his younger sister a few minutes before from Thorin then headed out to his waiting truck.

Alone again Thorin grinned gently accepting your hand to inspect your ring with an adoring smile taking in the craftsmanship. Your raised finger drew his eyes to yours for a moment as you said. “One more thing,” softly your hand began to glow and the sliver of something he saw inside the center stone shimmered revealing an image of a baby boy resting across both of your palms with limbs curled around his body and head seemingly asleep making his lips part in awe at how beautiful he was, even being that small. “They were shocked he was that big, but it was rumored Dunne wasn’t actually his father’s son, but the town printer’s, a Man.”

Thorin chuckled and peered at the boy adoringly until you let your glow dim hiding the image again when your chest started to sting at the loss again. In a low hum he circled you in his arms and kissed your cheek, “My **Dearest** , how about I make us something to eat? Hmm?”

You nodded and joined him in the kitchen to share the meal and clean up before changing to go over to Bombur’s. In your few minutes apart he sent a message ahead about your ring that rippled through the clan like a wildfire, he didn’t share who the ring was meant for but simply that you had it so none would tread across the painful topic unless you wished to share it yourself.

Staying in Thorin’s sweater you pulled on your jeans, socks and a pair of boots easily slipped off if asked to. In the hall when you met up with Thorin again he chuckled at your arms easing around his neck to claim another kiss, “I’m sorry if I dampened the celebration for you.”

He shook his head grinning at you after a kiss of his own, “Thank you for sharing it with me.” His grin grew as he purred, “Now lets go coat you with bearded Pebbles.”

You couldn’t help but grin asking, “How bearded?” The only answer you got was another deep chuckle.

.

Just down the street you felt a smile ease onto your face at the vast number of Durins again welcoming you among them and through to the inside of the house where Thorin led you straight to Bombur and Bella on the couch surrounded by their older children who all turned with smiles up at you on your approach. Each one named themselves then tugged you off through the house to show off their rooms, in a glance back at Thorin you motioned to the smallest boy tugging on your pant leg then mimed along with your fingers mouthing, “Mustache!” A wide grin eased onto his lips through a deep chuckle before he turned to face Bombur with a knowing light in his eyes matching Thorin’s, clearly already seeing the love he had for you. All noting his clear proud stance and blatant flaunting of his shirt widening their smiles and starting up another betting pool to see what you might gift him next.

Bombur, “I see you’ve settled nicely.”

Beside him Bella asked peering at the rest of their brood rushing after you, then back to Thorin, “I take it it wasn’t her Grandmother’s ashes for the ring?”

Thorin wet his lips then answered, “Part of it, but not the main source.”

Bombur gave his arm a gentle tug easing his cousin onto the cushion beside him asking, “Any thoughts on a Pebble of your own yet? Fili did mention her shot the other day, however you are fairly new so there is plenty of time to settle into forming a family.”

Thorin chuckled then stated, “Obviously I have, only a fool wouldn’t see how blessed a child would be to have her as its Amad. Though it has just been a few weeks and there is much ground to cover before we discuss forming a family.”

Bella chuckled, “We aren’t always allowed time for discussion.”

Making Thorin chuckle and nod again, “True.”

Not a minute later you were brought back and set at Thorin’s side while Dis made a circle back to pass the Pebble back to Bella. Only to see you and Thorin’s grin at the mustache bearing boy on his lap peering up at him proudly boasting of a cupcake he helped his Amad make and fill with fruit before adding the chocolate icing on top. Your soft giggles grew then paused at his sister at Thorin’s knee taking your hand from your knee to inspect your ring saying softly, “Pretty, did uncle buy this?”

You shook your head, “No, I’ve had it a really long time.”

She looked about near to pouting at her soft, “Oh.”

Thorin reached out tapping her nose saying, “There is time for buying jewelry later.”

Dis’ eyes scanned over you on her way to Bella’s side saying, “Vili said I have to return her.”

Bella chuckled then shifted her eyes to you asking with a grin, “Would you like to hold her?”

An anxious chuckle left you, “Ooh, I haven’t held a baby in, centuries.”

The women shared a glance and Dis moved closer knowing how a short sixty years for her boys since being babies had been painful and how giddy she was learning she was expecting again after trying for so long. “Then you will be needing all the practice you can get before mine arrive.”

You grinned offering your arm for the large squirming baby to rest on, as soon as it did however it stilled staring up at you in awe, cooing as it folded its fingers against its chin. Gently with your ring bearing hand you stroked her cheek drawing a pleased squeal from her through a wiggle of her feet. In a glance up at Bella you asked, “Fourteen pounds?” She nodded watching the little hands wrapping around your fingers between amazed coos at how large it was compared to hers, “I do have to say Dwarf Pebbles are just adorable. All ears, wide eyed curiosity and a nice firm grip.” Bella chuckled as Bombur beamed at Thorin’s having to glance away keeping his dopey grin from your attention. You leaned in kissing her hand she held up to your mouth making her give a gleeful squeak, “Just ready to take on the world aren’t you? And you have such lovely sideburns.”

The boy on Thorin’s lap stroked his mustache and goatee saying, “I have more hair than her.”

You grinned at him, “Why yes you do, and such lovely hair it is too.” A blush coated his cheeks making the adults chuckle and his bashful thanks and lean against Thorin’s chest as your hand folded around the infant’s feet she pressed against it stirring a curious misting in your eyes for the innocent action.

In a move to sit on cushioned bench for a foot rest Dis peered up at you asking, “Are you alright?”

You nodded smiling at her trying to blink it away, “Ya, it’s the feet. My Gran was the same way.”

Dis chuckled knowingly, then asked, “Why was your last time holding an infant so long ago?”

You chuckled weakly, “Out in Orcarni I had Dwarf friends, but not the sort to trust me past work to be invited to family occasions. And the few I was invited to I was friends with the husbands, not the wives so I was left out of the cooing circles.”

“Whose infant was it? Old friend in Valinor?”

You shook your head and she shifted her gaze to Thorin who was subtly glaring at her to stop as you tickled the girl’s feet saying, “The last time was the day I lost my son.”

Their eyes went to you ready to cry as Thorin’s arm settled around your back with a gentle stroke through Dis stammering out, “I, we-,”

You shook your head giving her a grin, “I was just a teen, fell for a charming smile and all the right words. Got sick and found out I have a couple medicine allergies that made me lose him. No need to give me that look.”

Bella asked, “Your only one?”

You glanced at her, “I can have more, just haven’t been in a safe footing for a family, or found a partner to care to try again in my travels.” Another squeal came from the girl at your tap on her nose making her limbs wiggle again.

Dis’ hand settled on your knee, “I am sorry.” You nodded your head blindly, “Since we’re looking after you now would you mind writing those allergies down for us sometime? So we’ll all know them just in case?”

You nodded again, “Of course.” You answered trailing a finger around one of the girl’s ears making her giggle and squeal again.

..

The next two days blurred by as you lost a great deal of sleep in the set of reserved parties requesting your recipes on Frerin’s shift mingled with all those you would oversee on Thorin’s. However nearing the end of your third shift your eyes rose to Tauriel in her easing through the kitchen saying, “I have a table, they want to meet the chef.”

Thorin instinctually sighed as he still had ten minutes on his chicken breasts and asked, “Which chef?”

Tauriel turned her head to face you making you ask, “Me? Why me?”

She shrugged, “They didn’t even order any of your food.”

With a nod you wiped your hands on a rag feeling the indent from your returned ring that now hung on the chain around your neck beside Thorin’s marker under your chef’s coat. Though when you exited the kitchen and locked eyes with the trio of Elves waiting for you Tauriel pointed out you turned and went back inside the kitchen drawing Thorin’s eye making him chuckle as Dwalin said, “That was fast.”

Wetting your lips you drew the kitchen’s attention in your path to the break room where you fumbled a bottle of juice open after mumbling, “I can’t talk to them. I’ll kill him.”

A nod of Thorin’s head brought Fili to his skillet as he said, “Just don’t let it burn, keep pouring the sauce over it.” Earning a nod to his back as he went to check on you. Through the doorway he passed and eased into the chair beside yours facing you as you inhaled and exhaled deeply with your hands over your face, “Dearest?”

Lowering your hands you caught his eye saying lowly, “Dunne is here with his parents.”

Just then Tauriel entered the doorway saying, “The older couple says they won’t leave until they speak with her.”

Thorin drew in a breath then said, “Then they can pay and we will speak to them back here. They get five minutes, we have a kitchen to run.” Tauriel nodded and went to relay the message. Leaning in he kissed your cheek cupping your hands lowly rumbling in a soothing tone, “I am not leaving your side.” You nodded then glanced up a few moments later, seeing your former Dean walking through the kitchen and into the break room where a cocky grin eased onto his face extending a large sealed envelope to you.

“This is all we have to say to you. We won’t hinder your kitchen any more than we have to.” He sighed peering at you disapprovingly, “Not that it appeals to us to ever have to speak to you again.”

Your hand folded around the envelope and he released it, turning to pass through the doorway that Dwalin soon passed through as Thorin read the name of an Elven law firm noted on the front along with your name. The envelope alone had Dwalin drawing out his phone saying, “Don’t you open that! I’m getting Bilbo down here.” You nodded leaving the envelope on the table and took another sip of juice and went back to work with Thorin, focusing on that for the short time until Bilbo scurried through the back door towards the envelope in the break room. Three more orders were finalized and sent out to the final tables and removing your chef’s coat you locked eyes with Bilbo as he stood with a curious furrow of his brows in his walk into the kitchen drawing all eyes to him.

Bilbo we his lips then stated, “It seems they are suing you for custody.”

You scoffed and turned away with tears looming shrugging out of your coat as Dwalin and the boys moved closer as Thorin asked, “What?!”

Bilbo eyed your back then read from the page, “They are claiming you have maliciously kept a, Mr Dunne, I can’t read the rune for the last name, has been kept from the life of his child for an extended period far beyond reason. They are suing for full custody and financial compensation for mental and emotional distress you caused them.” He wet his lips, “Only, you never mentioned having a child.”

At your side Dis dabbed a handkerchief to dry your face as she and Diaa stroked your arms while Thorin neared Bilbo to state lowly through your disbelieving chuckle, “Bilbo, she had a miscarriage nine months in.”

Bilbo’s lips parted then closed as his brows furrowed in his flipping through the pages again, “Then, why..”

Thorin added in a growl, “Because three months after he got what he wanted she tracked him down and he shunned her when she told him she was pregnant and his father made her leave Hillcrest.”

Pure rage flooded through Bilbo’s eyes that locked with Thorin’s as he drew out his phone saying, “Oh they are not getting away with this!” His fingers typed across the screen mumbling to Thorin, “You go home my dear, I’ll handle this!” He finished dialing the number and raised the phone to his ear while Thorin went to wrap around your back, pleased you had just needed a moment for the shock of it all and embarrassment at it happening in front of the Durins.

Thorin lowly rumbled, “Don’t worry, Bilbo will chase them off.”

Dis nodded as Diaa stated, “No doubt they saw you on the show and online working here assuming they could get an easy payday hoping to hold a child as collateral.”

Bilbo entered the room again smirking as he made it to Dwalin’s side then smiled as his eyes locked with yours, “Just got off the phone with their lawyers. They are retracting their claim and if they did so much as breathe a word of this to the press I am going to annihilate them.”

You couldn’t help but grin and accept his hug that broke at his phone ringing bringing back his smirk in his haughty reply, “It appears they have contacted their clients.” He strolled to the break room again and Thorin wrapped around you again purring, “Dinner and a movie?”

You glanced up at him and nodded widening his grin as he led you out to his vehicle for the ride home. Behind you four cars followed you and you were settled on the couch between the boys while Thorin, Dwalin, Dis, Diaa and even Frerin after hearing from Bofur had driven over parking behind Bifur and Bofur who jumped into filling out the full meal. Each person packed in the kitchen as you were snuggled against Fili’s chest through the start of the film brought out your smile.

Your smile settled finally as you realized at the fifth stolen smiling glance from Thorin before he would nip at his lips when his relatives drew his attentions from you, he had no intention of ending your union. His affections and clear bond with you as well as his relatives doing the same told you all you needed to know, none of them wanted you to split up. Each hopeful gaze on them lined with a silent prayer that you would one day be bound by another contract sealing your place among their kin as so much more than Thorin’s Pearl.

Plates and platters coated with food were sprawled out on the array of tables carried into the living room to share the meal watching the film between laugh filled chatter until the topic of your dinner with your relatives the following night came up. Instantly you could sense at their timid questions they had hoped to meet them as well, causing you only to assume they hoped to one day mingle through holidays as well.

.

Pinned between the young brothers you were fast asleep as their bodies drooped in their own slip into a deep sleep. A nudge from Thorin parted Kili’s eyes to hear his uncle grumble, “Crash in my spare room.”

Kili nodded and eased off your back staggering his way to the guest room as Thorin scooped you up in his arms freeing Fili to do the same. The rest of the Durins filed into the other spare rooms, too tired to make it to their homes while Thorin carried you to his bed. Warmly he tucked you both into bed, curling around you with an anxious grin hoping your relatives would take to him as well as well as you were taken to by his. Eventually he did drift off, however in his hope to surprise you to breakfast in the morning to ease your own possible worries he awoke alone in bed with the scent of food wafting through his house.

Curiously he pulled on some jeans and a t shirt and walked barefoot to his kitchen where he found you with a high messy bun flipping the last of a stack of tortillas you had made from scratch. Over that the smell of cookies filled the room when Kili opened the oven at your reminder. The tray of mini cookies was eased onto a cooling rack as Fili added the marinated chicken breasts into the oven before Kili claimed your now freed skillet to pour the mixtures for an egg scramble into it as you moved the tortillas to the rest of the tray you covered on the spare stretch of counter by the mini brownies and cake balls you had sitting there.

With a curious grin Thorin joined Dis in the kitchen peering over her shoulder at the waffle mixture she started spooning into his waffle press as you brought out the mini sausages you diced along with some veggies for Kili’s next helping of the scramble. At your side Thorin eased his hands around your sides and accepted your kiss in a glance up at him then hummed, “Please tell me you haven’t been up all night.”

You grinned up at him, “Just a couple hours.” He raised a brow, “I should warn you, dinner for my family usually starts around lunch. We all fix the dinner, how it always was, all of us cooking makes it home, no matter where we are.”

His smile grew and he purred after kissing your cheek, “I’ll fix the bacon.”

You nodded then watched Fili’s return to grating the potatoes for the hash mix. The table was filled and again you shared the meal then cleaned up the dishes left in the running dishwasher as you moved back to the dishwasher to start mixing the chunks of chicken into a spicy sauce as Kili took the chicken from the oven he sliced up after confirming it was cooked thoroughly. That was set beside the slow cooker as the spicy chicken was added to the oven as Fili moved the bag of rice to the pot of water he set on the back burner. As he started to cook the rice you mixed a set of spices in a large measuring cup then started dicing more veggies and peeked over at Kili in his prepping the filling for spring rolls Dis helped him fill, roll up then fry to set aside with a grin of her own. Across from you Thorin sat at the counter grinning as he watched you after your insisting he relaxed.

A doorbell split through the house and Thorin grinned leaving Dis at the counter beside the boys after the rice had been added to a large bowl and mixed with the diced chicken after you mixed in the spices coating it fully then left it to cool. Behind Thorin you trotted and smiled as Ecthellion did and accepted his tight hug with a giggle. When he set you down your eyes turned to Glorfindel and atrunk in his arms as he flashed you a wink and leaned in to kiss your cheek, “Brought you some things.”

A curious smile eased onto your face eyeing it and the next one in a tall blonde teen’s arms who flashed you a smile on his way inside. Behind him you let out a giggle at his elder version of himself, Thranduil grinned widely as you giggled and stole a tight hug from him exclaiming happily, “Dew Drop!”

He chuckled and kissed your forehead, “I missed you Bunny!” He smiled down at you then nodded his head at the teen that just passed you, “My son Legolas.”

With a giddy squeak you asked him, “Little leaf?”

He nodded with a chuckle, “I gave you my word I’d choose your name choice.”

You giggled again then shifted your weight as Echo eased around you both to claim the wagon of supplies from the three young girls bringing out your wide smile increasing theirs in return. The golden haired purple eyed trio rushed over to you at Echo’s introduction of them as you erupted into giggles and guided them inside as the men greeted Thorin fondly as Echo patted Thranduil’s back saying, “Hope you don’t mind the company, Thran here couldn’t wait another month to see her again.”

Thorin shook his head locking eyes with the fellow chef saying, “I wasn’t aware you knew one another.”

Thranduil, “We were neighbors, her Gran used to show me a thing or two and Bunny couldn’t go a day with out roping me in to taste her new recipes.”

Thorin chuckled then followed you into the kitchen where you were showing your mini trio the spread while helping them tie back their hair and wash their hands as Echtellion and Glorfindel set aside the trunks and emptied the wagon onto the counters. Glorfindel started on prepping the ground hamburger, adding the spices you had set aside earlier. You guided the girls on slicing cucumbers, squash, carrots and peppers asking Echthellion, “What’s in the boxes?”

He smiled at your grin and answered after a peak at Thorin peering at them curiously, “They’re from Gran’s storage unit. Mainly the albums, films and the second one has the quilts from your Nanna and your Dad. Not mentioning the journals she recorded your experiments in.”

Glorfindel, “There’s more at ours you can go through later. Just wanted to bring that all over first.”

In a grin you told Thorin, “You can go through it.” Making him chuckle and find the one with the albums he moved to the center of his kin. Each album was set out on the dining room table with awws going through the room as each picture was admired and explained by Thranduil.

At the side of the table Legolas’ head turned and he grinned claiming the seat beside Gimli with an eager grin stating, “I know you.” Gimli snapped out of his groggy state to peer at the blonde curiously only to grin as he added, “I follow your page, love your pictures. You’re really talented.”

A soft blush coated on the now sheepish Dwarf teen’s cheeks as he replied, “Thank you.”

Legolas, “I mainly craft bows, arrows and small sculptures, Ada won’t let me forge knives just yet. My page is mainly reviews on other brands between photographs of mine.”

Gimli dug out his phone finding a page he followed and showed it to Legolas, “This one?”

Legolas nodded, “You follow me too?!”

As they delved into their shared interests Gloin’s attentions shifted to the pair monitoring them between glances at the albums. Thranduil chuckled shaking his head at a glance of his own then returned to the albums as Kili spotted the pictures of you dressed as a pirate with your twin brother making him chuckle and ask more about it.

Thranduil chuckled, “Oh she wanted to be a pirate when she was younger. Used to go round kidnapping people that came into her Gran’s place forcing them to try out her experimental flavors.”

Thorin stole a glance, grinning as he asked, “Who is that?”

Thranduil tapped his finger on the redhead in the picture, “That is Feanor.” The Durins peered up at him curiously, “He wasn’t that popular back then, just started out the Sil rankings, Elves just started to recognize it past the corrupt ring rankings. He used to come in at least a few times a week to speak to her Gran, distant cousins. And Jaqi used to just come out of nowhere and tackle him, dragging him to a chair and tying him up for her tastings. His little ones were grown by then and he just fell for her right away, never objected to her game. He’ll be thrilled to see her again I know it.”

Kili chuckled stating, “Well if she loves pirates still she could always try out the ship we have out back.”

At that your eyes moved to the Durins, asking, “The what?”

Fili chuckled, “The pirate ship playground out back of Gloin’s and yours.”

Glorfindel chuckled claiming your knife as you followed Fili to inspect it drawing an audible squeak from you before you returned to the group pointing at Thorin, “You never mentioned we had a pirate ship out back. We are having a very long conversation about this later.”

He chuckled and Echthelion said, “You go explore, we’ll be out in a bit.”

He kissed your cheek and chuckled watching you and the girls go out with the younger Durins and Thorin as Dis remained behind with a few of the other Durins remaining behind to help your relatives in the kitchen to learn more about them and you when you were younger. Outside you led the trio on a race over to the playground with a group of Bombur’s children after receiving the news of the family arriving to join in on the race to play with you. Along the edges on the benches while Gimli snapped pictures of you all Thorin sat grinning up at you madly in love at your gleeful exploration with your mirroring trio behind you. From bow to stern you explored then grabbed the end of the mock cannon and gasped exclaiming, “It’s a telescope!”

Chuckles sounded from the adults as you chased the girls to the slide and then over to the grass by the see saw, there they peered up at you asking if you would show them how to cart wheel, having seen pictures of you mid handstand for years. With a grin you showed them the basics and guided them through it before a herd of Durins joined you then led the race beck to the rope ladders to the ship again to head to the monkey bars you, Fili and Kili stood under to ensure no one fell along the way.

Stomachs were soon growling and you led them all back inside and all watched the home films Glorfindel put on as you helped to dish out the spread of food to all present as your younger life was laid bare.


	9. Chapter 9

A throat cleared on your right as you poured yourself another glass of juice. With a grin you eyed Bilbo’s grave expression making you ask, “I take it they called again wanting to know about a grave?”

Bilbo nodded, “How did you know?”

With a weak chuckle you nodded your head, “Just a hunch.” Guiding him to your apartment and into your closet to the trunk you kept your Sils in and you drew out a small file pocket from which you brought out a secure envelope with the same seal for the same Elven law firm Bilbo was battling and your exes’ surname across the front hyphenated before yours. Handing it to him you said, “Here, they sent me this when I told him I was pregnant. If that doesn’t get the judges to back them down then I have their personal handwritten letters to stay away as well as the check they sent to convince me not to have him.”

Bilbo’s lips parted feeling his hair stand up at the recount of what had happened and he opened the envelope saying, “I’ll need Thorin’s scanner.”

You shrugged, “If you don’t know where it is your guess is as good as mine. I still haven’t seen much of his section of the mansion.”

Bilbo raised a brow, “We will discuss that later. For now, I will handle this.”

You nodded and joined him, “If you can’t finish the first page without screaming or wanting to then you should not try to read any farther, or the handwritten notes for that matter.”

He raised a brow then nodded, lowering his gaze to the envelope he blindly opened to read the official letter from the lawyers to get you to leave, abandon the pregnancy and never return to Hillcrest again. A few halls over he found Thorin’s office as you rejoined the puzzled Dwarf’s side to sit on the arm of his arm chair stirring a smirk on his lips while he wrapped his arms around your legs and hips then gently pulled you onto his lap purring, “Everything alright. Dearest?”

You tried to smile only to glance at Echo when Bilbo’s voice carried through the halls, “For the love of Tulkas!”

Echo and Glorfindel looked you over before the latter asked at your fingers smoothing over your ring, “You’re kidding, they didn’t ask about his marker after all this?”

Thorin glanced at you and you nodded, “Bilbo got a call. I gave him the letter their lawyers sent me back then.”

Lowly Thorin asked, trying not to growl, “What letter?”

Glorfindel, “Trust me, don’t read it. We nearly got court marshaled trying to abandon our posts to go help her through that nonsense.”

Thorin tensed only to relax again at your lean over to kiss his cheek and whisper, “Please don’t worry about them. It’ll be over soon.” Lowly he grumbled through an exhale while you snuggled against his side and chin after he kissed your forehead.

Bilbo came into the room with his lips tucked between his teeth and wide eyes landing on you directly before he managed to mumble, “You, are a saint. And he, is dead if they call me again.” He nodded then went back to your room to put the papers back, spending a few moments in there to cool down before walking back out to sit beside Dwalin’s side with brows furrowed while he grabbed his wrist to sling it around his shoulders easing his chance to cuddle against him angrily.

A peck on the forehead later he grumbled and relaxed in his love’s grip between glances at you and the confused protective Dwarf holding you tighter at whatever cruel things you had been sent. Not even five minutes later Bilbo brought out his phone from his pocket to read his new email only to mumble, “ ** _Damn_** right you’re dropping it!” Adding in growled Hobbitish, **_“Baby killing bastards..”_** That last statement drew all eyes to him from the Dwarves that understood, all concluding what they had tried to force you into.

Steadily the mood lightened again while you grinned at your three nieces climbing onto yours and Thorin’s laps to cuddle through the film they had finally chosen, through which they fell asleep. Easing the transfer back to their car and parting hugs from your cousins and Thranduil while Legolas and Gimli stole a few more moments swapping info on all their social pages to keep in touch. With parting waves and hugs from the Durins, who all loomed around Bilbo and Dwalin on their path to their place hearing all the information on the exchange you joined Thorin for the walk inside again.

Wetting your lips you moved towards the kitchen only to stop at his hands easing around your middle, “Jaqi, Dearest.” Facing him after a slow turn in his grip your eyes met his and he asked, “Will you please tell me what I am missing?”

“Their lawyers sent me an official notice they wanted nothing to do with me and my baby. They sent a letter to leave the school and break off all contact with them. And included a very, generous, check to-..”

At the break in your voice he shakily added, “They wanted you to terminate-.. But it, if anything-.”

You shook your head easing your hands to cup his cheeks and kiss him tenderly. When your lips broke apart you stated, “It is better if you don’t know. It took me so long to be able to talk about my son. They never wanted him, or me, and as far as they are concerned, with Bilbo’s aid, they are unaware of the gender or name of my child.” Leaning in he pressed his forehead to yours, “Telling others only breeds anger. They don’t deserve any of my attentions or emotions anymore.”

Sweetly his lips pressed to yours to kiss you, instantly stirring a calming sigh from him ending with his lips somehow leaving yours to mumble, “You are far greater than you let on. And far greater than any in my kin. They would have died and Dwarvish law would have allowed it for dishonoring you and your son.” After a pause he said, “As long as you’re still within 400 years-,”

You rolled your eyes reaching up to curl your arms around his neck, murmuring, “No Murder. Just kiss me.”

Deeply he chuckled lowering to lift you, wrapping you around his middle, purring as he stroked his nose against yours walking in towards the couch, “Not considered murder. They are **Imshee** ,” (condemned to the infernal region; damned), They deserve swift pace to **Ifrinn dòruinnean.”** (the torments of the afterlife)

With a sigh of your own you replied, “Did you notice the brown blotch on his neck?”

“The one that spoke to you? Yes. Why?”

“My people, roughly, we call it Namo’s grip. Over time it spreads resembling a handprint. When the thumb appears marks their last breath. There is no explanation past it appearing on the most foul creatures of our kin. It is slow and unbearable. Excruciating pain does not come close to what those bearing Namo’s grip. We don’t know where they are sent, but none are welcome in his halls. We cannot bury them either, or the ground putrefies and has to be salted and cleansed for near a century.”

A smirk eased onto his lips then he growled out, “No less than they deserve.” He paused releasing another calming growling breath and inhaled after smoothing his hands over your back, “Now, Bilbo also mentioned something else also passing my attention.”

“Which, would be..?”

He grinned pecking you on the nose to purr playfully, “There seems to be a great amount of our home I have yet to show you.”

“That-,”

He chuckled kissing your cheek to set you down, folding his arm around your back guiding you through the main hall, “If you were in need of something, like my scanner for instance, I would want you to know where to find it.”

A hint of a smile spread on your face and he led you through the halls and rooms revealing the seven spare rooms, his study attached with his office down the hall from his room, both packed with various genres of books. At the opposite end he showed you the personal gym linked to the indoor pool and sauna making you peer up at him with a narrowed gaze making him chuckle then say playfully, “I do have an inflatable treasure chest shaped floatie. I am certain I could find one with a pirate ship.”

His grin spread and you said, “I still can’t believe you didn’t mention the pirate ship.”

He chuckled easing his hands around your waist while yours smooth over his chest, “Usually it isn’t a selling point. I was not aware I was bartering with a pirate.”

You giggled and his adoring smile deepened, “Not just A pirate.”

He chuckled again then leaned in to kiss you again, breaking the kiss to purr, “You know, after all that time climbing about, I think a good soaking would be good.”

You smirked, asking, “You planned this?”

He chuckled guiding you through to the edge of the hot tub he switched on for you both, where you both stripped and eased in to sit on the built in bench inside. At the stolen chance while you wound your hair up in a hair tie, Thorin eased up behind you. Molding his hands around your shoulders to firmly press starting a massage over your back shifting to your arms and legs.

Eventually leading to his wrapping you n a towel on the edge as he grabbed your things and led you back to his room with one of your photo albums sharing more about his favorites. Each picture and moment with you made it clear. First by your parents passing you off, your Gran’s passing, the first raids driving you and your twin to Gondolin among refugees, then the mess with Hillcrest leading to your being sent to Orcarni and then eventually here with your cousins you had finally found some semblance of family for yourself again. All that only increasing Thorin’s hope that you did wish to become a part of his. Clearly you were fitting in well and settling into being with him.

.

From your first day he could catch your stolen glances his way, same as with other women, though you were the first to already find him staring at you when you did. The mystery you stirred muddled his clear affections for you when he first saw you being guided through the kitchen towards the sinks. Knowingly his cousins and nephews looked on catching his eyes following your path and glancing over frequently, as if to confirm you were still there. Each day seeming more worn down and yet never at a loss for determination to ease the motions in the kitchen to supply fresh utensils and cutlery for serving. Quietly toiling away while seemingly memorizing all around you weaving yourself seamlessly into the patterns of those around you between your quizzical glances at the dishes they sent out.

All leading up to the first time he looked over unable to find you. A wafting scent of apples beside him signaled his head to turn spotting the fresh skillet you eased in front of him, out of instinct his hand moved to rest on the handle just barely brushing his fingers against yours in your slip away. Again he watched you stopping with handle extended on a fresh knife for Dwalin he accepted with a grin and a nod exchanging it for his current one on your path back to the sinks between the grinning boys. The next day the frenzy of the kitchens hit and the one creature in the kitchen they had all hoped to grant a far greater position from your recommendation by a valued friend finally got a chance to show their most basic of skills on a simple task.

“Miss Pear.” Thorin’s voice carried and no doubt when he shifted his gaze you had an adorably up ticked brow looking him over as if to search for what he needed without his asking. His hand motioned to the peeling and dicing station, “I need peeled potatoes.”

A nod was his response while you hastily scrubbed and wove through the kitchen. Stolen glances were sent your way noting the ease you had somehow managed to use the peeler in a spiral stunning the men around you as you easily fulfilled the task then glanced at Thorin. Blinking at you dumbly for a moment he wet his lips then simply stated, “Five onions.” Again you nodded, collecting five along with the knife nearby, slicing each lengthwise just under the root base with four more slices the other way easing the five onions into a pile.

You carried it over to the on looking chef and scraped into the pot in front of him as his eyes trailed over you in great detail up close. Ori stole glance and moved to claim the potatoes granting him the moment with you before you took the knife to swap it out and return back to the sink at his loss for another task for you. Though before you could reach it your head turned as he glanced at Dwalin, who was nodding his head at you behind your back and motioning his hands to the fish in front of him.

“Miss Pear.” Smirks eased onto the faces of the men around the chef fighting to hold his resting stern expression at the innocent gaze you sent him, “Assist Dwalin.”

With a nod you were across from him making him pause more than once while Dwalin’s brows furrowed at the ease in which you descaled, deboned and sliced the fish to however necessary before passing off to the staring Dwarf across from you. One by one even Diaa and Dis snuck in to steal a glimpse at your fluid motions clearly revealing you had a knack for more than just scrubbing in their kitchens only adding to their silent agreement you would be bumped up far sooner than the boys into a more challenging position to test you further.

.

The chance finally came with another show coming up and one of the usual extra hands controlling the sinks and pantry levels couldn’t make it leading to a sideways glance in your path past Thorin back to the sinks. “Miss Pear.” Again you wordlessly peered up at him without a chance to answer, his eyes sinking to your partially confused pouted lips at your being snapped out of your thoughts before he said, “We need an extra hand behind the scenes on our show this Saturday, are you available?” An eager nod later you were back to the sink with Diaa already writing out the details on where and when to be.

The big day came and instantly you in your bright yellow shirt drew his eye while you stood openly laughing with one of the Elven team members instantly spiking a jealous wave through the chef at the stranger able to draw such a reaction from you. However hated the notion was of someone else making you laugh and smile the image and sound lodged in his mind from that day on. All centered around the lingering full smile on your face when you noticed him beside his car that all but had him on his knees at the sun coated moment before a call from Diaa guided you all inside where his guarded rage spiked up at the frozen Elves all staring at you as you moved to the back area. When you were out of sight they huddled around the Elf you had been speaking with and a ripple of content grins spread on their faces as they turned to their work.

Both mutually attracted and from the signing of the contract he caught a glimmer of something in you towards him. A final release of a possible fear at your names on the dotted line. Though the more he thought of it the more it began to make sense, the security and protection the contract no doubt gave you. All catered to your well being and happiness while ensuring his faithfulness to you. Centuries you had lost those you cared about and while your body snuggled closer to his side with your forehead against his chin he couldn’t help but grin at his idea of how he would handle the day he asked to dissolve your Pearl contract in hopes of a far more permanent one.

…

Morning rolled around and after breakfast and lunch in bed, as planned the day before, you had agreed to sit down with Dain, Grond, Bene and Mene to share more ideas for upcoming shows Thorin had hoped to feature more of your talents. In your closet you eased into a silver dress with Thorin’s help to secure the buttons down the back as you straightened the skirt over your thighs. The tight fitting sleeveless dress covered all but your arms and teased just a flash of the skin above your knees stirring Thorin’s eyes back to your legs fully knowing what lacy layer he had hidden underneath for him to unwrap later after your reserved table you would be cooking for after your meeting. Carefully you twisted your hair up leaving just the strip of curled bangs laying across part of your face after adding your simple make up, a process stirring more grumbles from Thorin at your sealing precious time for him to kiss you again.

Finally you relented allowing him to hungrily latch his lips to yours while his hands stole taunting squeezes and smoothing paths over your curves no doubt repeating in his mind until you were alone again. Behind the door parting you he peeked out at the jeep you climbed into and started up to begin the drive to the steakhouse Thorin had chosen for the meeting knowing you would be well fed by their head cook, one of his old friends from school growing up. In your drive away he stared at your jeep promising himself he’d get you in something far sleeker fitting your new style when able.

.

Somehow you were early and exhaling slowly you followed the hostess and gave your drink order for a flavored sweet tea while the waitress took your order in. Though by the look on their faces you were not going to get what you ordered. For all your time in Dwarven lands you had learned the hard way of differing styles of preparing meat, many if not most of their kin preferred it anywhere from medium all the way back to rare while your kin had strict guidelines on the topic. It wasn’t a matter of taste but a matter of respect for the creatures that died for the meal. Fish were limited to a few breeds that live mainly in streams, none traveling through open oceans could be tasted and as far as land dwelling mammals the meat must be fully cooked without any trace of uncooked portions inside. Winged creatures mainly were a manner of preference of taste and ease of capture for those hunting them.

Those guidelines hindered the number of places you could eat greatly as most cooks and chefs still left their meat pink claiming the juices added to the taste of the meat. But to you all you could see, smell and taste was the blood seeping out across the plate. So ‘medium well’ and ‘no mushrooms’ drew a twitch of the woman’s brow revealing all there was to know about your future experience. Not a moment later Dain arrived with the trio of judges behind him, all giving their orders as they shrugged out of their coats grinning at your full look. Seated again you could sense their eyes lingering on you while you took a sip of your drink crossing your heel bearing feet under the table.

With a glint in his eyes Dain smiled at you stating, “If you don’t mind my saying my Dear, you look exquisite today. How Thorin managed to let you out of his sights alone I can’t understand.”

You grinned through a weak chuckle, “Well Fili is supposed to meet me here. Something about meeting his uncle Gloin for something on the way.”

Dain nodded then turned his head as they watched the trays of food arrive, the three of them grinning as they eyed their mushroom coated bloody steaks surrounded by veggies while yours seemed even bloodier with all the juices staining the veggies past a tolerable level for you. Forcing out a grin you thanked the waitresses and watched their departure from the corner of your vision while Fili entered the restaurant.

Easily you moved your plate to his place and kept the small bowl of mashed potatoes for yourself to sample on through the meeting until you were able to find something more suitable. Fili hurried to the table and gave you a half hug thanking you for ordering for him and you did all you could not to pay attention to the plates of the men eating around you.

The task made Mene’s comment of, “It is quite a shock to see Thorin trusting you to this alone without you both being trussed together as a couple.”

Lowering your spoon you answered much to Fili’s surprise, “We are though.”

Before Fili could turn his head to you explaining what you had said Bene nudged Mene’s elbow, “Told you! Fifty coins!”

Grond’s smile grew and he nudged Dain’s side saying, “See, and here you were worried it wouldn’t happen for years.”

Slowly you ate another spoonful of your potatoes as they kept chatting away, soon melting into talk about the show and more ideas while Fili snuck out his phone to send a subtle text off to his uncle across town.

.

In the bustle of the kitchen Thorin’s eyes dropped to his pocket at the ring, a glance up at his sister brought her into the kitchen to his side where he said, “Could you grab my phone, might be Jaqi.”

She nodded then shifted his apron and outer jacket to draw out the phone to read the message, _‘Mene commented to Jaqi about you not being trussed together as a couple._ ’ Instantly his heart raced as he lowered his skillet back to the burner watching the three dots flashing marking Fili’s typing another message, _‘Her answer was, you are.’_

The words brought a wide grin onto his face at the innocent mistaken meaning of the term. Unable to help it he felt a surge of pride in your outright claim over him to the trio considered of great standing among his kin. A claim that as his Pearl she had every right to outwardly accelerate their bond into the next stage, though with that came a troubling discussion he would no doubt have to handle quickly as he was certain they could not hold the secret long and word would explode out quickly that you were no longer his Pearl. Wetting his lips he read Fili’s message that he didn’t think you knew what you had said and he locked eyes with Dis in a silent plea while stating, “I have to get to the jewelers.”

Dis nodded stepping in accepting his jacket and apron he wiggled free from with Dwalin silently reassuring her with a nod that he was there to help her as Thorin gave her a tight hug then turned to dash out to his car already on the phone with his cousin Nori about what he needed.

“Nori, that tress ring I asked about, you wouldn’t happen to have it in yet, would you?”

 _“Yes. Just finished the sizing_.” After a momentary pause he asked, _“You’re asking her tonight?!”_

“She claimed me, openly.” Nori chuckled, “I’m going to need some studs to go with it too.”

_“Well I’ve set a side a few options for you.”_

“Be there in a few.” Wetting his lips he quickly dialed another number and stated, “Frodo, yes, do me a favor, find your uncle Bilbo and get him to meet me at Nori’s shop. He’ll need a notepad.”

.

The meal seemed to end much sooner than you had anticipated, or so your clenching stomach would have you assume. With bills left for the tip you joined Fili for the walk out to the waiting vehicles. With the young Dwarf hopping in to speed off to work eagerly in some gibberish explanation you couldn’t catch. His eager race making you chuckle and slide your way up into your seat in a seemingly graceful way while inside the formerly pleased cook who had assumed he’d shown another Elf just how to properly prepare a steak paled learning just who he’d starved. Fully knowing now which Dwarf he would be receiving a strongly worded call from later on after confirming from the waitresses about your pearl earrings.

A short drive later you were parked in another lot, though this time outside a food truck lot. On which all eyes in the sparsely filled lot went to you as you grinned up at your usual choice, a burger stand where the owner chuckled asking, “Long time no see, Patron’s been treating you well?”

You nodded and giggled, “Yes he has, thank you.”

He grinned wider while his cooks worked behind him to prep your usual order, “Can’t imagine I’d find another Elleth more worthy then you to be pampered. Bout time you got some well earned rest and pampering.”

You grinned passing him the bills for the food and tip earning a nod from him as workers from the buildings nearby poured out towards the lot as you thanked him, wishing him a good day on your path back to your jeep.

.

Bilbo sat on the stool beside Thorin as he eyed the selection of earrings bearing fire opals in various settings to match the seven stone bearing mithril banded ring he planned on giving to you. “Thorin, I don’t understand, why am I revising the Pearl contract? All you need is the dissolution papers.”

Thorin caught his eye with a sigh, “Bilbo, for a century she believed herself to be completely alone. She had no clue her cousins were even still alive after their tours.” Bilbo’s lips parted only to close at his adding, “That Pearl contract got her to relax and give me a chance at a relationship with her. With it there are rules and boundaries and a clear devotion between us.” Bilbo nodded and Thorin sighed, “It makes her feel safe.”

Nori, “That makes sense, after all she’s been through, he can’t worm away and she knows what rules to follow and path to tread to be with you.”

Thorin nodded then glanced at Bilbo with a grin, “My Lady wants a contract, she’s getting a contract.” Easing out the Hobbit’s grin as he returned to writing down the changes he had already stated ad listened to the others he wished to add before he grinned, “I think the hearts over the pear cut.”

Nori nodded, “Excellent choice.”

.

With a sigh you glanced at the time seeing you still had ample amounts before the reservation. So through the doors you went into the kitchen to peer around curiously for Thorin only to see Dis in his place flashing you a smile as you walked through to the break room. Passing Dwalin along the way he eyed the bag in your hand asking, “Burgers? What happened to the steakhouse?”

You rolled your eyes through a scoff and he turned to glance at Fili who froze in place at his puzzled glare, “Don’t get me started. Might as well have brought me the damn cow. I am starving!”

When you had claimed your seat Dwalin mumbled, “Thorin is not going to like this.”

Dis grinned saying as she handed off the chicken breast she had finished cooking, “I doubt he will be upset for long.”

Though as you took your second bite Thorin had found Fili in the kitchen and peered around for you only to follow the head nods and glances into the break room where he paused in the doorway asking, “What happened to the steakhouse?”

You peered up at him covering your mouth to answer, “Medium well no mushrooms.”

A deep growling exhale left him and he moved to sit beside you taking a mental note to call his friend later, “Surely you could have found something better.”

His eyes went to the burger you offered to him, “Try it.” The smell of the barbeque sauce and bacon on the double stacked burger intrigued him after noting the source as from a food truck. But without a moments pause he took a large bite and immediately hummed and you giggled pulling out the third one you set in front of him and split the fries between you, “Just because it’s on wheels doesn’t mean its any less mouthwatering.”

He chuckled sharing the brief meal asking about how the meeting went, focusing on your ideas until joining you to wash up then take your places in the kitchen. All while staring at you lovingly whenever he could. You helped to prep sides and seasonings and sauces while Thorin led the crew until the orders lulled just in time for the reservation. With Thorin at your side filling the tasks for the meat portion of the dishes you handled the main dicing for the sauce while Fili and Kili stood bantering about why your Gran had named it ‘Don’t Look, Chicken.’

All around you more and more puzzled expressions grew as they noted the odd measurements and ingredients you were adding without tasting them only making the bleak mixture grow even more visually repulsive. The veggie puree you had added to the plates make the chicken seem pale and grey leaving the Durins wide eyed gripping at their sleeves hoping you would be able to turn the dish around before they would have to serve them. Over your shoulder Kili peered into the dicing mixture you had made and set aside to mix into the near boiling sauce, “You aren’t going to taste that?”

You shook your head grinning, “Nope.”

Dwalin leaned closer to Thorin mumbling, **“It’s got to be her heels making her dizzy to the point she can’t see how hideous it is.”**

Kili snuck out a spoon stealing a pinch of the dicing he popped into his mouth making him immediately pucker and cover his mouth making you smirk as you poured it into the sauce saying, “That’s why.”

**“Mahal that’s bitter!”**

Fili blinked eyeing the grey sauce growing into an even less appealing soapy brown color mumbling, “ **She’s doomed us all…”** As the mixture was poured over all the dishes making the brows twitch on their faces while Tauriel and another waitress arrived to carry the orders out to the waiting Elves with forced confident strides and expressions curious to see how they would be taken.

Alone the ingredients smelled bitter, impossibly near rancid and all around unappealing, while as the meals left the kitchen fully assembled the mouthwatering wave washed over the Durins as you set up another hideous dish from the extra helping you had requested them to make then slid it closer to them. Instantly Thorin drew in a breath volunteering to taste the dish, claiming the fork and knife taking your pleased smile across the counter as confirmation enough that it was at least tolerable in taste.

The moment the piece touched his tongue he caught a glimpse of your spreading smirk at his uncontrollable hum while he set down the knife and spoon in his turn to walk to the end of the counter freeing Dwalin to take a bite. Thorin’s hands planted on the counter locking his eyes with you catching that playful spark in your eyes only he could catch teasing him close to taking you home and pinning you against the door to have you right when you entered. “How?!”

With a giggle as the Durins all gave stunned hums and exclamations at the meal tasting far beyond what they had assumed of the unappealing mixtures you replied. “To earn a Sil appearance is only worth 3% of the overall score. Gran loved to torture Feanor with hideous yet delicious meals. Whole books worth.” Smirks spread on their faces as you giggled and leaned into Thorin’s chest as he walked around to wrap around your back aching to add the gems to you already.

.

For some reason you couldn’t guess you and Thorin were the first ushered out of the kitchens with all the others ready to handle cleaning and locking up themselves. Driving behind him you kept trying to keep from remembering that passionate final kiss this morning nearly keeping you from leaving at all. But as you parked your hand moved to the volume dial on your radio. Again your brows furrowed listening to the alert that it was confirmed you and Thorin were ‘trussed together as a couple’ and the entire radio crew congratulating you both, making you nip at your lip only to turn your head seeing Thorin with a grin at your door tapping the window with a knuckle. Unlocking the door you took your hand off it allowing Thorin to open it for you helping you out and claiming your purse from you and guide you inside the house.

“Thorin?”

“Yes Dearest?” His hand smoothed across your back to your hip guiding you into his living room where he helped remove your tall heels when you sat down on his couch.

“I thought me being your Pearl was common knowledge by now.” His eyes met yours and his lips pursed then parted at his loss for words as to why you were bringing it up. “The twins earlier mentioned us being a couple, and I just heard about it on the radio. Is it that big of a shock? I mean I am wearing the earrings and necklace, not to mention the bead, ring and earring for you.”

Unwillingly his grin escaped remembering what you had told the Dwarves and he relented to having to share the news right now. “Well, that.”

“What..?”

Your eyes scanned over his puzzled expression before he stated it outright, “I am no longer allowed to be your Patron.”

Instantly your mouth went dry and he felt a wave of panic wash over him at your staggered inhale and shift to curl your legs in front of you while tears fought to fill your eyes, “Did, did I do something?”

As soothingly as he could he eased your legs back onto his lap and wet his lips claiming your hands to be enveloped by his, “I do wish to say something. When you were asked if we were ‘trussed together’ it was more of a way of asking if we were a progressed couple.”

“I-..” Your voice cracked as a tear rolled down your cheek.

“Now, as Pearl and Patron, yes we are a couple, but to be trussed, it, well it’s seen as more of a bridge time between the contracted relationship and engagement.”

“I still, don’t-…”

Drawing in a breath he continued, “Quite innocently your answer negated the need for our contract by publicly stating that I was holding our relationship back.”

In a crumbling voice you squeaked out, “I broke-, the contract..”

Tears poured down your cheeks and he quickly shifted you onto his lap folding you against his chest through your muffled apologies and sobs. A short while he sat waiting for you to calm, stroking your back lovingly feeling each tear and sob stabbing him in the heart knowing him and his less than eloquent wording of the matter had once again troubled shifting his relationship with you. “ **My dearest** Jaqi.”

Again you sniffled in his hand cupping your chin and cheek to make you peer up at him. Face still scrunched up and pink, coated in tears with lip still quivering, “This changes nothing.”

“But-, I broke,”

He leaned in closing the distance planting his lips on yours in a fiery kiss in a hoped nonverbal assurance of his quite intact affections and adoration and devotion to you. Barely a breath from your lips he continued, “You broke nothing, this changes nothing. Now, if you could take a deep breath and please forgive me for my pitiful wording souring the moment.”

He paused watching as you took in then let out a deep breath widening his grin as his thumbs dried your cheeks lovingly, “Now. In this stage, yes it was brought on unintentionally, however, it does free us from the restrictions of being limited to being simply Pearl and Patron. It may seem a bit tedious and just simply another classification but this places us in, forgive the term, but a free and open relationship instead of what could be assumed as simply a contractual protectorship.”

He wet his lips eyeing your still quivering lip then stated, “This move also has a contract of its own and no less negates my devotion to you completely. Simply marks it as if, again poor title, it would mark you as my girlfriend, or partner as it were. We are in a relationship, and I swear to you not my support, affections or behavior with you will change.”

Sniffling again you softly squeaked out in a frail whisper, “If, if it’s supposed to be like a real relationship then why is there a contract?”

Thorin grinned, “To guarantee the security of you, my former Pearl.” He moved his hand to his jacket he drew a folded bunch of papers from the pocket, “Bilbo has the dissolution papers ready for us to sign in the morning. This is the first draft of our new contract.”

He held it between your chests and your lip quivered again, “I am so sorry-.”

His hand cupped your cheek again and he kissed your nose then gave you another adoring gaze, “You, **my dearest** , broke nothing. Simply opened up ground for renegotiating terms.” A hint of a smirk eased onto your lips and he purred, “There, finally, a hint of a smile. Now, let’s negotiate.” Your smirk inched a bit wider and he smiled at your leaning against his chest to read along with him, holding your forehead against his cheek.

“You have to buy me a new car?”

He nodded, “You have to drive in a vehicle matching your standing. Of course we will still keep your jeep for time off, camping trips, long drives perhaps.”

Looking to the paper you stated, “Allowance stays the same. Accounts, charge card too…Five gifts a month?!”

He nodded purring, “It is traditional.”

Narrowing your eyes at him his smile grew as you looked back to the page at his finger tapping it and your lips quivered again, “For every large gift you give I have to give three,” your voice cracked and squeaked through your next set of tears, “embarrassingly sentimental gifts..” Your eyes turned to him and your lip quivered again as you squeaked out, “You made this up?”

Again he wiped your cheeks locking his eyes onto yours giving you the most loving gaze he could muster and purred, “I am not leaving. I will not abandon you. I will say extremely foolish things trying to be sentimental in progressing things in our relationship, possibly in regrettably painful ways. But I will never maliciously harm you or strive to or behave in a way that will knowingly bring you pain. For whatever reason I never care to know you have suffered silently and undeservedly so, for so long. This is our home, and it will always be. You have a lifetime of reasons to doubt me. And until you are ready I can draft and sign as many contracts as you need to know that I mean it. Your trust is hard won and until I have earned it,” his lips met your cheek he freshly dried, “As many contracts as you wish.” His lips met yours and melted against them as your hands eased around his neck moving his hands from your cheeks to your back drawing you closer to him while you deepened the kiss, leaving the contract in your lap.

When your lips finally left his he eased his nose against yours and he rumbled, “You should read page three. It has a very tricky term concerning monthly family gatherings between both our clans.”

You flipped the page and grinned stopping to read, “I have to have weekly teas with Dis and your mother?”

Thorin nodded, “Dwarf tradition to mingle with the females of my clan, Bella will be added as well when she is off her mothering term.” He paused then added, “Of course all these terms are up for negotiation upon the time of dispute, with various ways of concluding such disputes peacefully.”

Your eyes narrowed playfully and you asked, “Such as?”

He smirked purring, “That is all covered on the final page, **Dearest**.”

You flipped the pages and read through the options and met his gaze saying, “This has everything from conkers to checkers.”

He smirked and purred by your ear, “Of course in the moment we could find, other, means of settling them.” Wetting is lips he claimed your hand resting on his chest, “Now, if you would allow me, I have to grant you your markers for our new union.”

After your nod and his peck on your lips he moved to grab the boxes in the pocket of his jacket he set in your lap. “Now, you can still wear your necklace if you wish, however I got you these earrings to mark the occasion.”

The box opened and your lips parted at the fire opal heart studs in mithril settings shaped like crowns making his grin grow as you changed them out, “Now, with these, unlike the pearls, can be worn whenever you wish. Earrings will be tucked into the list of suitable gifts with the new change in title. And, they perfectly match your new marker.” The second box opened and an audible squeak left you making him chuckle at the seven fire opal oval stones circled in the mithril band of the ring he gently eased onto your right middle finger before kissing your knuckles.

Your eyes scanned over his face to the pearl bead in his beard, “Does this mean you won’t be wearing yours either?”

He chuckled drawing out another box revealing another bead for his beard he set in your palm after removing his pearl bead that was replaced by one bearing a fire opal. A gentle stolen kiss from you later his grin spread widely while his hand cupped your cheek again and he leaned in to kiss you again, “My ring will take a week or so to complete, I got a bit carried away prepping yours to perfection I forgot to design mine as well. I do hope you don’t mind, though I will be wearing my patron ring, as allowed, in the interim.”

You shook your head then shifted off his lap making him peer up at you curiously only to smirk at your hand being offered to him, “You gave me a gift.”

He smirked accepting your hand and stood following you to your bedroom purring, “When did you go shopping for me?”

You giggled and peered back at him, “Managed to ask Echo for a favor to pick it up for me.”

He narrowed his eyes at you when you left him in your bedroom to slip into your closet before returning with a pair of pajama pants coated in animated pirates with cooking utensils instead of hooks for hands baking and decorating lopsided yet adorable cakes. A deep chuckle left him and he scooped you up in a tight hug kissing you again firmly on the lips with a pleased hum, “They are wonderful Dearest. I’ll try them on now.” His nose stroked along yours and he purred, “Ice cream and a movie?” You nodded and he kissed you again letting you down grinning as you helped him strip into the pajama pants.

With his still warm shirt in his hands he eased it over your shoulders reaching under it to undo the buttons down the back of your dress he blindly helped you out of from under the shirt he buttoned to cover you completely. Then set the dress at the foot of his bed smirking as he caught the wanting glimmer in your eyes, “I remember my promise this morning. Cuddles first. I will unwrap you after.” Making you giggle in his move to scoop you up in his arms carrying you back to the couch to be held in his arms as you shared the bowl of ice cream he brought you.


	10. Chapter 10

Empty bowl aside you sat between Thorin’s legs with your legs up on the cushioned footrest and draped your arms back behind Thorin’s neck gently stroking the skin there under his braid making him smirk as you asked, “Was it that unusual for me to be going off to the meeting alone?”

Thorin lowly hummed as his fingers trailed across the tops of your thighs, “Did they give you a hard time?”

You shook your head, “No. Dain commented that I looked exquisite, and wondered how you let me out of your sights alone. And the twins brought up me coming alone and then the trussing question came up. Is it that quick?”

Thorin chuckled about your comment on Dain then he wet his lips and rumbled back, “Seeing as that was the, what, second time to speak to them properly and fifth time you had seen one another, perhaps in their minds. We weren’t Pear and Patron long, though I’ve known you were talented for quite some time. Being able to see from the sink how we moved, what we needed, no doubt memorizing our recipes, not many can do that. They know you from a distance, they’ll see soon enough if they haven’t already from your meeting.” His lips met your cheek and he purred, “Don’t mind the stubbornness of Dwarves who know the work put into building a legacy. They’ll see you have one of your own.”

With a chuckle you turned kissing his cheek resting your forehead against his cheek, “I had a thought.”

“Hmm?” His arms shifted to curl around your middle as he stroked his cheek against your forehead.

“I know there’s a lot of interest in my Gran’s food, I thought about making my ugly cook book.” He chuckled deeply making you giggle to yourself, “What? I think it would sell. The Feanoreans would love it.”

Thorin nodded, “I don’t doubt that. I suppose that means you’ll be keeping the more appealing dishes to yourself then?”

“For now. Echo and Glori agree it would be a good start.”

He chuckled again, “I think it would be an excellent start. Thought of a publisher?”

You nodded, “Feanor has a younger sister, Irime, she is the head of the top Elven food genre publishers. She hounded Gran for centuries.”

Thorin tilted his head moving his hand to wipe the tear trail from the drop that landed on his arm, “If you don’t think she would approve-,”

You shook your head, “No, she always said she wanted me to make them. She knew she was getting sick. Took a trip and somebody infected her with a morgul blade. Slow and deadly. She started the recipes, had the initial spark, but she always said her recipes blossomed with me. Wanted me to keep them, and help them grow. To make them better than anyone could manage to. That’s part of why she gave me her name, used to have these dreams like most Elven mothers do, of who we’d be, what we’d achieve.”

Another tear fell to his arm, “You know, she used to tell me, Jay’s dream was a small forest, in the middle of a scorched desert, and mine, was so simple, she was standing in the water at the ocean around Doriath and, if you’ve never seen it, the waters are a silvery blue almost transparent. Reflecting the stars and moon, but when the sun rises, it’s endless waves of golden fire. And the sun rises in the sky, and she sees, a small boat in the distance,” you let out a weak giggle, “And it starts raining feathers.”

Thorin couldn’t help but smirk in confusion, “Feathers?”

You giggled again, “Owl feathers, meaning-,”

Lowly he added, “You would be under Mahal’s care.”

“That’s why she wrote to Orcarni about me, why she gave me a Dwarven Godfather.”

“So she knew you’d cross the ocean to us?”

You nodded, “Usually in the dreams it’s just someone swimming in the distance, a ship, well it’s hard to explain, it’s a continuation of the person watching, so to speak.”

“Hmm. You have this Irime’s number?”

You shook your head, “No, but last I heard Feanor paid a visit to Lindon last month, had planned on visiting his great, great? Grandchildren, can’t remember if it’s two or three greats. Out in Rivendell. No doubt he’ll be along eventually. I’ll talk to him about it.”

“You really respect him.”

You nodded, “He’s the one who took us off the Ring scales. I used to hear him say my Gran was his anchor. One of his few great supporters.”

“Did your Gran earn any rings?”

You shook your head, “No. Men exclusive. That’s why Feanor was so upset, his Naneth was an amazing baker and was cast out of all recognition for all she achieved. If you didn’t have a ring you had nothing. You were no one. And they always played favorites.”

“How did they meet, Feanor and your Gran?”

“Gran was best friends with his Naneth.”

“Is she still alive?”

You shook your head, “No. She was part of the Bakers Dozen,” Thorin shrugged and you wet your lips drawing an unsteady breath, “The Baker’s Dozen was a group of thirteen female chefs and bakers who were infected and killed for supporting Feanor in starting up his system. They gathered up Elleths to influence where they could, pop up cooking shows of just women, competitions and petitions to force the great culinary schools into accepting us.”

“They were killed?”

You nodded, “Trail got cold on who exactly killed who, but it all led back to Sauron.”

Thorin rumbled, “Who our forces killed along with his followers in the raids at Mordor and Angbad.”

“After the Baker’s Dozen Elleths were freely accepted. Still held at arms length, but it was a start.”

“I’m so sorry.”

You shook your head, “Funny thing is, they all had daughters or nieces or granddaughters named after them that carried it on.” Making Thorin smirk, “Feanor’s been looking for all of them for centuries. According to Glori, I’m the last.”

Thorin wet his lips, “Have the others done much since being found?”

“I believe I’m the oldest, most are still in culinary courses. Working on the side in their family shops. But they’re expected to do great things.”

“What about you?”

With a smirk you tilted your head to peer up at him, “My Gran is the only one to ever get five Sils. I am expected to be unreachable.” Making him smirk and kiss your lips firmly.

Purring lowly against your lips he responded, “No doubt you will be.”

“What about you? Any new books you’re putting out?”

He grinned, “Still working on the final draft.”

“If I distract you-,” His lips planted on yours again making you hum contently against his lips.

“You don’t distract me. You inspire me in fact. A few of my best ideas are ones we’ve talked about. Ones I’ve made for you.”

“Ooh, like the roast?” He nodded. “Ooh. Like a simple and easy book?”

He shook his head, “More for hearty tastes, for those with, how do I word it, Elven rules for the meat. When I first started at the Stone Frerin was dating an Elleth, who had two places she could eat out. We started going through our recipes, adjusting the sauces so we could cook them fully, bring in more clients. She spread the word at work and we posted it online. It’s been slow, but picking up lately.” His lips met your cheek again, “With your help. I’m not going to let the stone wither by forcing non Dwarfs out anymore. All it does is hurt the ones we love,” his voice dropped to a purr after kissing just below your ear, “And keep **my Dearest** One from a proper meal.”

You giggled at his lips pressing to your neck, “I hope you won’t be too hard on that chef.”

“He should have known better. I booked that table.” You giggled again as his lips trailed along your jaw, “But for you. I’ll let him squirm a bit then let him off with a warning.” Your giggle was muffled when his lips folded over yours in a fiery kiss that quickly led to him lifting you in his arms to go back to his bed for the night, showing you just how much he was dedicated to ensuring your every desire was fulfilled.

.

Though after his day of rushing around the night ended only after your second round, so as soon as you woke across his chest a shift of your leg brought the steadily hardening muscle resting under it to your attention. Nipping at your lip you slipped out of his arm stirring an irritated grumble from the Dwarf making him shift his legs, easing your slipping between them to trail your lips and tongue down to his navel making his chest rise higher in his waking peeks for where you were. A smirk eased onto his lips at your next teasing lick landing along the dripping tip stirring a low growl from him.

“Come here, **Dearest**.”

A moan came from him at your lips sinking around him muffling your, “Nuh-uh.”

His next chuckle melted into another moan lasting until the sudden pop of your lips leaving him just on the end of his climax, expecting him to lay back for a time to rest. However when you had reached his hips he sat up making you squeak at his gripping under your thighs resting each on his shoulders making you grip his hair then gasp at his tongue flicking out against your slick folds and purr, “I got you.”

He licked you again and you replied in a whining moan, “Thorin.”

Easing you closer to his mouth he rumbled against you, “Hmm?”

Through a giggle you asked, “Why your shoulders?” You didn’t get an answer just inhaled sharply gripping his hair tighter through his chuckles while his tongue circled your clit. Rolling your head back you moaned feeling him guiding your hips to rock easing his game, the nearer you got to your peak you didn’t notice one of his arms moving to help him ease back until you were on your knees while your legs were pinned under his back. Holding you right were he wanted you for your final moan in your forward lean against the headboard. A few steadying breaths later he lifted up freeing your legs and smirked at your straddling his hips and finger wag to sit up.

Chuckling lowly he sat up locking his eyes with yours as you asked, “I didn’t pull your hair too hard?”

He shook his head, “Nope.” Easing his hands over your thighs to your ass groaning as you sank around him, “Tug all you like.” A moan from your through your eyes rolling back made his smirk grow and hands to grip your ass firmer keeping your bouncing pattern, “Right there?”

A whimpering moan was all he got for an answer as your head drooped to his shoulder in his harder thrusts into you until you gasped and clutched him tighter trailing your fingers through his hair tugging his braid a bit making him chuckle as he held you close while you steadied again.

The ding of his phone made him grumble, “Oh not now..” Reaching over he grabbed his phone, reading the message from Bilbo reminding him of his coming over in half an hour. Lowly Thorin huffed and set the phone aside, gripping your thighs to lift you and flip you over onto your back making you giggle, “I’m sorry, we don’t have a lot of time. I’ll make it up to you later.”

A tug on his beard brought his lips to yours for the start to his deliberate ploy to tip you both over the edge again ending with his carrying you into the shower. Shifting the shower head so your hair would stay dry and free him to steal another chance to soap you up and rinse you off himself between his knee weakening lip locks. All while you struggled to return the favor in time to dry off and giggle as he eased one of his shirts over your head after you had secured your bra matching the panties he had picked for you. After, you eased your arms through the holes he helped you into the shorts he’d picked and passed you a pair of your favorite knee high socks. Then tugged on a fresh pair of briefs and the pajama pants you’d gifted him in time to grab your discarded clothes and toss them in the hamper while you went to answer the door.

With a grin Bilbo came in seeing your new ring and earrings in place then paused smirking when he saw Thorin shirtless in his new pants. Quickly he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of him he chuckled at typing something before sending it off, “I see somebody got another gift.”

Thorin chuckled and nodded his head guiding Bilbo into the dining room to the table where you were read the dissolution terms while Dwalin groggily came in through the front door to sit as your witness while Thorin passed Bilbo the revised terms you had edited the night before. A weak chuckle left the Hobbit reading over the changes earning an approving nod as he said, “I will have these drawn up by tomorrow.” Adding them to his bag along with your signed papers while Dwalin watched you walk into the kitchen after giving him a quizzical once over in his sweats and tank top over his moccasin slippers.

“I’m making waffles, how many do you want?”

Dwalin shook his head, “Oh, you don’t have-,”

“Nuh, nuh, nuh, no escaping waffles.”

Dwalin’s lips pursed curiously in his glance at Thorin who smirked at the pair and settled in his chair while you mixed up the batter and poured the first helping into the waffle iron. The trio chatted and Thorin beamed sharing your plan with the two making Dwalin turn to ask, “You’re planning an ugly cook book?”

Your giggle carried into the dining room as you finished the second helping of waffles after drawing out the eggs and cheese to scramble, “Thinking about it. Still have to finalize a few dishes to decide on including or not.” Carrying the food in you set it down as Bilbo came back after darting up to get the plates and utensils while Thorin handled the drinks and glasses.

Dwalin thanked you for breakfast and said when you sat across from him, “Well, I’m certain we could plan a weekly family tasting if you like. We mix up a few dishes a week and we can share out thoughts on them. What we’ve done with Thorin before and Dis’ nibbler book.”

After tilting your head to accept Thorin’s kiss on your cheek while taking his seat and passing you your drink. “Sounds good.”

Making him smirk until his hum sounded at the first bite of his waffles. “We need to eat here more.”

..

Eventually you were back at work again after your giggling path back to bed with Thorin stealing what time you could alone before having to face the world again. By weeks end the Stone had picked up but word had rippled around if you were working through the Celebration of Starlight the following night, in which all Elves were meant to stay home and celebrate the stars with their kin. With your Cousins already planning on coming back out again you had been given the night off, but what you didn’t expect was for the entire Stone to be shut down for the night so all the Durins could share in the tradition out of respect for their newest member. Neither did the customers, who spread the word quicker than you had expected even triggering a few more eateries in the area to do the same.

But steadily the people flowed in through the doors and until Tauriel walked in with a furrowed brow to Thorin side saying, “An Elf asked for a meal by Jaqi,” Her brows furrowed more as she slowly repeated in Doriathian, “ _and don’t skimp on the walrus_.”

Her hands moved by her sides confused on the meaning as you grinned at Thorin, who had looked to you for an explanation. Your grin held and you asked Tauriel through a giggle, “Red hair, bright blue eyes?”

She nodded and Thorin wet his lips asking, “Wait, catch phrase, Feanor?”

You giggled and nodded and he nodded his head letting you take over his station after handing over his last helping of chicken breast while the men around you grinned giddily after Thorin had shared the food critic was here to test you.

In the lull of dishes they all watched passing you what you needed curiously inspecting the average looking rice dish topped with a few boiled cucumber and squash slices wrapped in bacon.

The left over portions were sampled while you started on the second all too repugnant looking chicken and steamed veggie mix under a disturbingly gray shade of sauce so much worse than the ‘Don’t look, Chicken’ dish from the other day. As it was scooted over Kili leaned closer to Thorin saying, “That is sooo much worse than the other one.”

Dwalin couldn’t help but snort as Tauriel came back in with a replay of the disturbed scowl on his face when she set it down and thanked her for it. After their own tasting of your second dish nearly having them on the ground from withholding the noises it tried to stir from them.

Across the room they eyed you taking the molten cakes you had just pulled out of the oven you were now covering with the sauce and toppings you had chosen turning it into an odd paint splattered mountain that made Tauriel shrug and carry it out only to return with a stunned expression and the cleaned second plate.

They all circled her as Kili took the dish asking, “What? What happened?”

Tauriel, “I, think, he was crying…” She glanced at you only to watch as you kept one of the cakes yourself to sample with the others waiting for them to taste while you leaned against the counter cleaning your fork and filling it again to offer Thorin now at your side.

Thorin asked, “Should he be crying?”

Wetting your lips as he tasted the bite you had offered, listening as you said, “It’s the last meal my Gran made him back in Doriath, that might be why.”

Thorin let out a low moan and Diaa came in to confirm the other customers had paid and headed out to their cars. Just leaving Feanor making you giggle and wink at Thorin then walk through carrying the rest of your plate to the private section he had been shown to finding him seated with fork raised eyeing the dish tearfully. With your foot you eased the chair across from him back and asked him, _“Am I going to have to tie you down to taste it?”_

Lifting his gaze he let out a relieved chuckle and lowered his fork for a tentative slice then tasted the dish as you settled into your chair. Quietly he cleaned his plate and you finished yours waiting for him to write down his notes into his phone, then stand as you did to fold around you in a tight hug making his dress shirt bunch up under your arms while he held you tightly through the Durins all peering through the propped open kitchen doors. Behind them Frerin and his crew joined the mix asking what he had missed before they prepped to pick up their late shift as a few more of the cleaning crew tidied up the dining halls stealing glances at you while they did.

When you pulled apart he glanced around chuckling as he wiped his cheeks saying, _“I’m so glad to see you’re safe.”_ He claimed your hands inspecting your rings, focusing on your memorial ring identical to his, then met your eyes again _, “I am so sorry I could not find you sooner.”_

You shook your head with a comforting giggle, _“No worries. Pirates are meant to be hard to find you know.”_ With a nod of your head you said while Kili slipped behind you awkwardly grazing your back on one foot to do so to collect your plates you giggled asking, _“They have to switch over the shifts, you can come back to ours if you like, I’ll make some caramel cider.”_ You asked with a nip at your lip making him chuckle and nod, pocketing his journal in is move to join you into the kitchen to meet the anxious Durins. The ones on your shift eager to join you back to your place as you hung up your jacket and apron joining Thorin to his car while Feanor pulled his around to follow you.

..

Peering through the back window on his walk back from the guest bath he asked, “Why am I not surprised there is a pirate ship in the back yard?”

You giggled and said, “I was not informed of the pirate ship until about a week ago.”

You gave a playful glare at Thorin who chuckled saying, “I was not aware I was in a relationship with a Pirate. Pirate ship, usually a deal breaker.”

Feanor chuckled then moved closer to sit by you at the table smiling wider at the albums you had brought out. After both laughing and crying at a few of them he got a text message and stood, “I should get back to the hotel, Fingolfin said he’d be sending a search party if I didn’t get back to give him my report.”

Fili sat up asking, “How’d she do?!”

Feanor chuckled replying, “That, will be announced in three days on our weekly edition of our magazine. Full cover story.” He wet his lips and turned to you, “I have something for you.” Instantly you drew in a sharp breath seeing the crystal box he held up from inside his jacket pocket, “I know it was just announced you two are in a relationship, but she would want you to have this.” Your eyes landed on the solid black opal wedding band inside the clear box. A tear rolled down your cheek and he folded your hand around it, “It’s one of a kind. You are the only person that should ever wear it again.”

You peered up at him while his thumb eased over the solid fire quartz band on his hand, “This is-,”

He locked his eyes with yours, “I love her, and I promised her I would find you and look after you. I intend to keep that promise. We might not have had the chance for the wedding she deserved-,”

Your brows furrowed, “You actually got married?” He chuckled as you asked, “I thought Finarfin just used to tease you on not actually ever having the service. When did you get married?”

Feanor wet his lips, “You were still a baby. We took you two off to the butterfly springs. Eloped. My family was pissed. Though we weren’t actually engaged at that point.” Making your brow inch up and him chuckle again, “It was hard, and I was always traveling, and there was all the drama with the Sils. Well, we got a bit carried away on the wine and woke up married. Thing is, I hadn’t told her how much I loved her yet. So we didn’t broadcast it, but eventually I got the courage, and I bought her that ring.” Switching languages he added, _“If you hold it up to a light it has a picture of our service, coated in butterflies.”_

Again you crashed into his chest and he hugged you tightly in return catching Thorin’s eye to say, “If you don’t mind, I moved to Greenwood, conveniently down the road from Echo and Glori. Hope you don’t mind me dropping by.”

Thorin grinned at him, “You’re welcome any time. How long are you in town for?”

Feanor, “Till Tuesday.”

Thorin nodded wetting his lips then said, “Jaqi said you used to hang out in the kitchen while her Gran worked, you’re welcome to settle at her station and join us for this weeks taping if you wish to. And we’re closed tomorrow night, full Celebration of Stars with Glori, Echo and their little ones, you and your kin are welcome to that too.”

Feanor’s smile grew with tears threatening to fill his eyes, “I would love that.” When you released him he followed you to the door where he added your number to his phone and he wiped your cheeks sweetly smiling at you after pecking you on the forehead, _“I will see you tomorrow my little Pirate.”_

 _“See you tomorrow. Gramps.”_ The last word making his smile grow as he let out a weak chuckle turning with a wave then went to his car. Wiping his cheeks and stealing one last glimpse of you as he backed out of the driveway losing sight of you when you stepped back inside to be folded directly in Thorin’s waiting arms to be carried back to the couch covered in Durins for the film they had chosen. All thrilled to know you had so many more relatives to possibly join in the Celebration of Starlight.

.

When everyone had left you and Thorin cleaned up and he followed you into your closet where he watched you ease your glowing fingers around the ring casting out the image of them smiling in each other’s arms smiling widely in a sea of shimmering butterflies. Around your back Thorin wrapped his arms purring, “They looked happy.”

You nodded saying softly, “I can’t believe they were really married.”

Thorin, “Is that why you weren’t sent to live with him?” You nodded folding the box closed and set it with your other jewelry. “Well, this, is a big if, if we were to get to the point of getting engaged, it would be a perfect wedding band. Unless you would rather choose another.”

Turning around in his arms you hugged him tightly, “I’m sorry I keep having these surprises popping up left and right on you.”

He chuckled leaning down to kiss your forehead making you peer up at him and his sweet smile, “I hope till the day I turn to stone you never stop surprising me. And I will never grow tired of you and your mysteries. It is perfect, and it would be used as a token from your father’s kin in the hypothetical service you are most definitely not expected to be heading for in the possible distant future.”

Your raised a brow giggling, “Smooth save.”

Making him chuckle as you smoothed your hands over his chest, “I try.”

Chuckling again his eyes locked on yours lovingly as you said, “Thank you, for the invite for Feanor at the Stone and the celebration tomorrow.”

He grinned wider purring, “I think we’re all a bit more curious to see if he’s going to wait till the week is through to say how you did.”

You giggled again, “Oh, I will not be getting any favoritism.”

“I have never tasted anything like what you served him before. You have to have at least, two, minimum.”

You let out a giggle and said, “We will see.” Wiggling out of your jeans.

Turning to set your jeans aside to grab a pair of shorts before he wrapped you in his arms saying, “I know just the shirt I want you in.” Making you giggle and rest your head against his shoulder until he set you down freeing you to pull the shorts on then swap your blouse for the baggy black tank top he offered you showing most of your sides. As he changed into a pair of sweats you climbed on the bed settling back under the covers turning on the tv to pick a film to watch.

Eagerly Thorin slipped out of the room making you smirk curiously and get out of bed until he poked his head back in saying, “Don’t move.” Making you giggle as he darted back out of sight again only to return with bowls of diced fruit and dipping sauces he set on a folding tray over your lap then climbed in to settle under the covers with you chuckling at your playful smirk when he offered you the first piece.

Nipping at it you chewed it keeping your eyes on his seeing his deepening grin, “What?”

He chuckled lowly shaking his head, “My mom had a dream for me.”

“Really? What of?”

“Just that my One would be raised by fire and a mirror.”

Your brows rose and you giggled repeating, “Fire and a mirror. Not bad, all I got was a mountain goat in mine. Just stood there, watching me.”

His smirk deepened and he purred, “Wouldn’t happen to be a battle ram, would it?” You raised a brow, “Thorin, Battle-ram Durin.”

A blush struggled to cover your cheeks and you asked, “You don’t have your own One dreams?”

He nodded, “Mine is a garden of gemstones.”

“Blooming jewels?” He raised a brow with a hopeful glint in his eyes, “My name, it means blooming jewel.”

Without word or warning his lips were on yours for a firm kiss and when he pulled back you giggled again making him raise a brow until you giggled out, “Battle-ram.” He rolled his eyes, “I’m picturing you as a little kid bouncing around,” you curled your hand miming four legs making him smirk, “Just a little Battle-billy bouncing around, bleet, bleet, bleet.” He couldn’t help but chuckle as you actually made the goat sound and added, “You do have the disposition of a goat up front.” He chuckled again after you kissed him on the lips, “A very very handsome goat.”

“And you are the most gorgeous gemstone I’ve ever seen.”

You giggled through a blush saying, “Thank you. I wish my name was something cute like goat.”

He chuckled again, “Trust me, there are Dwarves that would love to have a name like yours. **Precious gem** is an adorable pet name.” He fed you another piece of fruit purring, “ **My Darling gemstone**.” Kissing you again after you fed him a piece in return.


	11. Chapter 11

Tying his hair back Feanor’s eyes drifted off from his reflection in the window of the train heading off towards Erebor surrounded by his sons, all of whom were nearing their tens of thousands of year old marks. And his grandson Celebrimbor nearing five thousand while you were just barely past halfway to a thousand being the baby of the bunch making your uncertain fate all the more terrifying. He had known your grandmother his entire life and had only made his true feelings known and been able to love her fully for such a short stretch of time. Since the day you were born he had clung to you instantly as his own as did all his sons who were all so eager for a baby sister after their mother had passed carrying theirs in a plane crash from visiting her family. Most of his half siblings and their children had fallen in the Wars of Wrath making him cling to the hope you had survived it all somehow out there on your own.

Centuries he had waited and carried the weight of the loss of his grandson, your twin, with his children as you most likely bore it alone, only having learned of it through Glorfindel in a passing meeting with Amrod and Amras in their tours of duty before retiring, centuries after it had occurred. Their only word was from the couple until you had lost contact in the battle Orcarni fell into with the Easterlings remaining from the attacks on the Beleriand survivors who had fled to their seaside borders. Another war had found you and it only worried your remaining family all the more as to what it meant for you.

He could remember it clearly, the phone call that changed everything. Three rings in a struggle to climb over his couch from a race out of the laundry room Feanor’s hand found the phone recognizing Ecthelion’s ringtone. “Echo.”

A weak chuckle came through the line followed by the long awaited words, _“We found her_.” With parted lips Feanor listened to all that had been witnessed in your brief pass across the screen on the Durin cooking show.

For Thorin’s day you had been seen aiding in passing out supplies and on a stop at Frerin’s show. Which was more about groups of chefs being instructed to complete recipes with random ingredients, missing tools or just a vague description of what the goal was, where you sat in once as a last minute host when Dain had been out for an appointment. Those between Diaa’s own show she shared with Bombur and Bell for baked goods you had yet to find a place on.

The appearances were taped and sent out to Feanor, who grinned at your near unstoppable giggles on Fenrir’s show when you assumed the camera was off you at the exasperated chefs while in Thorin’s from across the room your eye rolls at his recipes stirred laughs from your family in their huddle to catch flashes of you. It wasn’t long until another call came through at an actual meeting with you.

.

Echo, _“Feanor, we managed to get into town and get a table. Right at the end of the shift.”_

Anxiously he asked, “Did you see her?”

Cheerfully he replied, _“Even better, we managed to linger around long enough to see her helping to clear up after her shift in the kitchen.”_

“She’s cooking?”

_“I’m not certain. The sauce was Gran’s recipe, but the chicken and veggies were off. She’s at least having some say back there. Maybe still at the dicing counter.”_

“Is she looking well?”

_“A bit tired. Though when she spotted us she came to sit with us.”_

“Really?”

 _“Yes.”_ He let out a weak chuckle, _“We learned something. Dwarves have a sort of, protectorship relationship called Patron and Pearls. Thorin Durin has apparently gained her approval to be her Patron.”_

“Patron?”

_“Yes, it’s supposed to be a way to help those with great talent in need of a financial nudge or a set of connections the Patron can grant the Pearl.”_

“She seems pleased with the, arrangement?”

Echo chuckled again, _“I doubt it will remain a simple contractual relationship for long with the raised tone in her voice and the jealous glare from him when he saw us hugging her.”_

“He makes her happy then?”

 _“Well, I can tell she’s a bit reluctant to relax fully into a relationship just yet, though she does seem to care for him. Plus, I think us being around again we can ease her into it. We got invited to her guest house on his property for dinner ‘anytime we wish’ her words exactly. She can’t wait to meet the girls.”_ He paused then added, _“I’m not certain she remembers everything about you.”_

“What do you mean?”

_“Just a comment she made about Glori and I being the last of her relatives. She was just a little thing when you were together. We brought up her kidnapping you and Glori mentioned calling you out to test her and she seemed to not imagine she’d be a tempting enough reason to travel that far. She speaks of you fondly so there’s no anger there that we can tell.”_

Feanor’s lips parted, “Perhaps if she’d known, she would have contacted me sooner.”

_“Exactly. She would have clung to family.”_

“Well, we will just have to make up for lost time. That house Glori mentioned on your block, send me the address. I’m not going to stay out here in Lindon when my Little Pirate is out living with the Dwarves in Erebor.”

When the call had ended another set of calls were made and all sons were packed along with him by the end of the week ready to move into the large plot of land with a main house and four guest houses on the land. Their magazine at least granted them a great deal of mobility and with most of their workers already having moved out to Greenwood they had set up a temporary hub there and could now settle there as well. All had been finalized and now it took nothing but to wait for the first chance to see you again.

.

Code word was given and at his table alone he sat consulting his notes on the meals your Gran had made him through the official and unofficial tests wondering just what you would put in front of him. Each one reforming in his mind and each delectable taste flooding back to him along with your attempts making his eagerness grow at what you could have learned and grown on since your childhood.

The first meal was set in front of him all but drawing him to tears, a struggle he withheld at the mirror image of the first dish on your Gran’s last test presented to him. Simple rice dish with veggies and squash with some bacon rolled up. Expecting an exact copy he filled his spoon only to pause at the nearly moan inducing meal. The explosions of flavor mixed with the warmth perfectly topped by the veggies and bacon slices. You had truly been practicing in you time apart he thought while jotting down his notes on it.

Secondly the same hideous dish was set before him and his face sank into a scowl once again. He knew this dish and even with its deceiving look he knew he would love it, because he knew you had learned it from her and improved upon it. Again you had surpassed her and in the wait for the third course his eyes welled up with tears and a single tear let loose when he set his eyes upon the dish.

This final cake, she had been so proud of it, because it was all yours. She knew you would surpass her and take what she had to a greater height and with the cake you had imagined a recipe up from scratch he had all but given you another two honorary Sils right there. _“Am I going to have to tie you down to taste it?”_

That single grin drew a long overdue chuckle only you could stir from him. His baby girl snacking on an identical cake to his. The hardest struggle of his life was to not throw the table aside and wrap you tightly in his arms. So he sat still remembering to complete his test, not letting his emotions or reactions show until his notes were written down.

You were on your feet and he couldn’t wait anymore. Tightly he held you in his arms ignoring the people peering on and the Dwarf pitifully trying to sneak behind you. An invitation was offered and he jumped on it treasuring his evening with you until he finally had to return, leaving you with a ring he had hoped to give to you since the moment of seeing just how you looked at Thorin in his sights. Terrified and in love he knew he had to help you ease into this next step, fully knowing just how terrified he was after losing his first wife to try again, even with his One.

…

Maehdros, Maglor, Celegorm, Caranthis, Curufin, Amrod, Amras, all of your Grandfather’s Sons had been named and in the sea of Durins they showed Callie, Curufin’s wife and their tall son who joined Echo and Glori’s girls in the spacious back yard at their tugs on his pant legs. A basic stew was set to boil on the outdoor stove while a pair of bags were set up on the table they had set up to hold everything needed. Each hand held a pack of beads with another filled with bells and bluebell strands for those you had lost. In a circle you all formed a line with leaf coated silver circlets on your heads.

Maehdros as the oldest was first, lowly the men began to hum an old tune as you all circled him taking a strand of hair you braided one of yours to. A nudge from Celegorm came as it began reminding you that as their step sister you were counted among their siblings and as the only female of their line you were tasked to sing.

_Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_The night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now_

_And dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across the distant shore_

When the braids were secured with a rune coated bead bearing their names above and below you would take your ceremonial pocket knives to cut your hair leaving the braid in the circled sibling’s hair before looping the cut strip up on top of your head inside the leaves forming your circlets. Maglor was next and on the benches the Durins watched your softly glowing family standing under the light of the setting sun pouring into the yard.

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

Each sibling gave their cutting of hair until you were circled and they all smirked at your deepening grin as they added their braids to your hair as you wove a group of strips of your own. One for Naule and another for your grandmother with two for your parents and your paternal grandmother each bound by rune coated beads around a strand of bluebells ending with a bell.

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

Feanor was circled next with the Parents turns. Another set of braids were traded between you, Echo and his girls before it was the turn for spouses. A not so subtle turn from Amrod and Amras brought Thorin over to your group finding his own rune coated beads for him to add his own braid to your hair he used your knife to slice free ready to proudly find that shorter strip in the future as a marker for his welcome into your clan.

Humming again you all, at the last light of day exited the home with silver Valinorian silken thread in hand while Feanor held the bluebells and final bells up as Glori held the lantern. Splitting in half your braids were gathered and stitched together then cut free, Echo removed yours and passed them to you, again as the female along with singing you were granted the right of forming the ship along with Feanor. Strip by multicolored woven strip you formed the silver boat along with the braided sections Feanor had formed while the rest of you finished your braids.

_And all will turn_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All Souls pass_

More and more in your palms the boat came to being with bluebells and bells that filled it with a final set of securing strands attaching the lantern to the ship. Releasing the ship it dangled from the lantern that you and Echo circled and blew out matching breaths of flame lighting it and inflating the star shaped lantern suddenly wishing to be freed.

_And all will turn_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the West_

At the final verses you released the lantern and watched it float up into the dark sky filled with bright stars. All eyes watched it soar up, joining dozens of others in the distance, and finally after all these years they found out what caused what came next. The stars over the lanterns grew brighter and the silver ships vanished while a bright star streaked across the sky. Every year unexplained shooting stars lit up the night sky in the moonless night. And as the Dwarves watched your tear filled eyes staring up at the stars the glowing specks coating your skin served as proof enough of your message of remembrance sent to those you had lost being received while the comforting light served as a reminder to keep going each day as you had since those devastating wars had ended.

.

Under the dancing and shimmering stars candles were lit for names and tales of your former homes to be shared with the Durins until midnight when they, all went to head into the guest rooms in Thorin’s home as midnight drew closer.

Changed into your shorts and a tank top you stood combing your hair with your fingers leaning against one of the poles around your bed stealing another glance out at the stars. In your doorway your eyes turned to Thorin in his approach, a soft grin easing onto his face as he lowly hummed out, “Hope you don’t mind, I turned around to brush my teeth and the girls are sprawled out across my bed.”

Weakly you chuckled, “Sorry, I didn’t mean for them to kick-,”

Nearing you his hand cupped your cheek warmly his lips met yours drawing your arms up around his neck in his move to lift you up with his other arm urging your legs around his bare sides above his sweats. Through a content hum from you he carried you onto your bed where he nestled you under him trailing his lips over your cheek to your neck purring, “Your family is welcome here any time, and seeing as it eases the chance for me to share a bed with you-.”

Weakly you giggled and eased your legs around his sides and legs some more, “It is a bit odd I suppose, not knowing whose bed we’re sleeping in.”

With a creeping grin he rumbled hopefully, “We could always simplify the problem and move your things into my room.”

Playfully you smirked back up at him, “Are you certain you could fit me in that closet of yours with all of those fine clothes of yours?”

With a deepening grin he rumbled back, “You haven’t seen my full closet.” You raised a brow, “That wall of shelves with my shoes actually slides back revealing the other half to my closet. I kept it closed so I wouldn’t have to see the empty half each day.”

“You really planned it all didn’t you?”

After a kiss on your cheek he nuzzled his head against the side of yours, “I have no clue what you mean.”

Giggling again you stated, “This house, setting it all up, the double sinks in your bath, large shower and tub, double master walk in closet.”

He chuckled, “Amad designed the home. She planed all our homes when we were old enough to live on our own. Wishful planning for our futures. Of course if you would prefer to remain here-,”

You turned your head to plant your lips on his stirring another pleased hum from him and when your lips parted you pressed your forehead to his, “I pretty much told your cousin we were on the way to being engaged,” tilting his head his lips met yours again for a quickly deepening kiss.

A steady palm slid along your hip guiding your shorts and panties down to be tossed aside at your hand dipping down under the waistband of his sweats that were easily added to the pile in his steady sink into you with a shared hum in the kiss you began. Wrapping around him his lips traveled over your neck and cheeks between low hummed Khuzdul sentiments from him.

“You do know I’m only getting half of all that, right?”

Chuckling again he purred between kisses across your cheeks as you calmed from your shared climax, “I assume you get the gist of it.” Making you giggle again, he kissed your lips again easing out of you to nuzzle against your chest holding you close to him, “What is the usual for breakfast after the celebration?”

“Omelets and pancakes usually.”

He nodded, “Then we will fix that, and when your family heads out again the boys will help us move your things into, our room.”

With another giggle you asked combing your fingers through his hair, “You are certain you don’t want to keep your own private space?”

“I don’t want private space. From my family perhaps from time to time, but not from you.”

Shaking your head you grinned at him after kissing the tip of his nose, “Who knew, under all those scowls was a giant softie.”

Chuckling deeply he rumbled back against your cheek after another kiss to it, “Each and every Dwarf alive. Our main element in fact. I am surprised you are just finding this out.”

His grin dropped as his lips parted at the tears looming in your eyes, “I know, I keep circling back to this. In Orcarni they were so helpful, with Naule, the ring, I always chalked it up to pity. Fleeing a war, alone, it never occurred to me after my ex and his family that anyone would actually be genuinely kind to me again.”

Warmly his hand cupped your cheek and he pressed his forehead to yours, “I understand. And now, we get to think of better things.”

“Auntie?” Softly the word carried through the guest home and Thorin hastily found your clothes you tugged back on and settled down beside each other as he found the remote for the tv in your nightstand he switched on finding a random film as the girls entered your bedroom.

“Can’t sleep?”

They shook their heads and hurried to your bed to snuggle with you both through the film after the youngest said, “We wanted to sleep with you and uncle Thorin.”

.

Around you the small bodies sprawled out over you as your head nuzzled into the crook of his neck in your huddled pile until an early morning picture was stolen of you and the trio was helped off of you to head to the breakfast.

A low chuckle came from Thorin in his gentle goading tugs into his arms to carry you to your closet to change. Through a smirk he watched you smooth the change of lingerie he chose around your hips soon covered by another pair of shorts and the same tank top before he followed you through your guest home to the kitchen in his.

Everyone had gathered up and you walked to Feanor’s side at his growing grin, beside him he drew back the empty stool you sat at as he tilted the notebook of yours he had found on his way to get the girls. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve been stealing a peek at your cookbook.”

Weakly you giggled shaking your head, “I was meaning to ask you what you thought of the idea.”

He chuckled lowly, “All of these look absolutely atrocious.” Widening your grin, “I know this will be a hit. Quite a splash starting with an ugly cookbook. Anyone can put out flawless recipes, but to awe with an atrocious yet mind blowing recipe is truly a test of skills.” After a peck on your forehead he added, “When you get to a final draft print me a copy and I’ll send it to Irime.”

Weakly chuckling you tapped your finger on the open page, “Actually, this was the final draft. I’m not the best at the descriptions though, hoped you might help me with that part.”

He chuckled and nodded, “I will give them a read through. This first batch is actually quite good.” His eyes lowered and you glanced over to Thorin who was slicing some oranges for the girls climbing on Celebrimbor until you were called over to the oven.

Caranthis, “Sis, we need someone on pancakes, Curufin here likes his black.”

You giggled and twisted your hair back into a bun and you moved between the sea of brothers all grinning wider on the first family breakfast. Amrod handled the omelets and shared his own thoughts on your recipes he had seen while Feanor chuckled eyeing the Polaroid on the latest recipe and rubbed his face reading off what it was before showing it around, “I never thought she passed on this recipe.”

With a giggle you replied, “It was scribbled on a receipt in a Telerin cookbook she gave me.”

His brows rose, “You still have that?”

You nodded, “One Telerin, Doriathian, Gondolin and Beleriand, plus an odd little Noldor book on fifty obscure uses for arctic beets.”

Feanor chuckled, “No doubt all coded to add to each.” Making you giggle again and carry the full tray of pancakes to the table filling with Elves as you claimed the seat beside Thorin after he’d set it.

“I can show you sometime if you like.”

He shook his head, “I’ve seen them. I am glad they’ve been so helpful for your studies.”

After a sip on his drink he glanced at Thorin when he asked, “You were still coming to the Stone today?”

He nodded with a wide grin, “Yes. I am eager to see how Jaqi fits into the whole system.”

You covered your mouth saying, “I’m mainly on desserts now.”

Caranthas, “Yes, we heard about your weekly menu and what a buzz you stirred up.”

Curufin chuckled while Maglor added, “There’s quite a betting pool on what you’ll earn from Ada’s first test for you.”

Curufin, “Public polls in Greenwood are at a hopeful four.”

Maedhros, “We are all hoping for at least two.”

As you rolled your eyes and Thorin asked, “I do have to ask, how publicized was your marriage?”

Feanor grinned at him saying, “If you are inferring to implied nepotism, I assure you though our marriage was gossiped about, and even if confirmed hundreds of chefs and bakers,”

Amrod/Amras, “Including us,”

Feanor nodded, “Including my siblings and sons have been tested and can all answer to how strict it is. The only expectation is towards Jaqi living up to her Gran’s reputation. Already her skills are publicly ranked, that spot on your show, those three judges, Celeborn included can attest to her unrivaled skill so far.”

Maedhros, “Even he is hoping for a five personally.”

Thorin couldn’t help but grin, “He only has a Sil and a half, why would he want her to have five?”

Feanor, “Because she’s earned it. Trained hard for it. Even with family recipes she is the only keeper of them and has given them her own twist. Even with the hundreds I’ve tested only twenty have been females, since,”

At his pause you added, “Since Gran and the other Bakers Dozen died a lot of females are still timid on accepting being ranked. If I get ranked and score high they are hoping it will be a symbol to get them to stand up again proudly.”

Glori, “Videos already have doubled on female bakers trying to imitate her dessert menu. Mostly under fake names, but still, it’s a start.”

Thorin wet his lips, “If you could get a list of female cooks and chefs we could add them to our list of guests on our shows.”

Feanor smirked at him, “I’ll see what I can dredge up as far as a list. I know with Jaqi on it they would love to.”

The longer you talked the more he was starting to see how tilted the scales had been forced compared to Dwarf standards and the conversation carried on into the change to head to the Stone as all but Feanor headed home after a bout of tight hugs and promises to return again soon. Around you the Dwarves, Dis and Diaa especially listened to ideas on how to possibly help things beyond just using you as a figurehead to help goad others out into the public eye. By nightfall with an awed Feanor on your right you went back to Thorin’s car and he wrapped you in a tight hug before heading back for the trip back to his place murmuring proudly he would see you the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

Your shift was over and back through the main house you were led by the hand straight to Thorin’s bedroom. His grin spread and straight through his closet doors you followed him to the wall of shoes in cubbies his hand landed on as you eyed the ten by ten room with suits and clothes organized by occasion and color with an island in the middle. With a firm nudge it eased back revealing the fifteen by ten bare portion of the massive closet. In a low purr his arms circled you, “See, plenty of room. We can set it all up,” a distant doorbell sounded and by the boot steps entering the front door you heard the boys entering to help with the move.

Easily they moved your clothes as Thorin handled the transfer of your lingerie and hamper as you moved your toiletries and the toys Thorin had stashed inside your nightstand while the boys were distracted handling your trunks and shoes. Lastly as Thorin ensured your closet was properly organized you transferred the food left in your fridge and pantry to his, soon joined by the others to finish the job before they hugged you both tightly and raced off home for their own late date nights.

Nipping at his lip Thorin showed you back to the closet beaming as he noted the setup was much more pleasing, while it mirrored his, with your fancy dresses for special occasions right up against his best suits. The sight only widening his smile even more, imagining readying for the awards show in four days right beside you, topped just slightly by your stop in the bathroom after.

Across the usually empty spare section of counter you had set up your things around the spare sink. A simple few items, toothbrush, toothpaste, floss and mouthwash with a box for your makeup all but made the giant of a man squeal with joy knowing you were settled fully into your home together.

Barely shy of married already in his mind and while you stripped into your pajamas he rushed off to prep a snack for you both he brought to the shared bed. Another romantic night in one another’s arms for a spur of the moment date idea leading into a morning trip off to Dis for your weekly womanly tea gathering while Thorin gathered with his male relatives for a brunch of their own. Another night was spent with you lovingly wrapped in Thorin’s arms and listened to his plans for the night after the awards show was over eventually falling asleep in his arms.

The waking up after came abruptly at the frantic continued ringing of your phones at the news of the early morning release of the Feanorean magazine’s release. Irritated beyond belief at being torn from sleep you squinted at the screen of your phone at the string of messages. Each text message were from your brothers sending you messages to check your email account. A couple taps of your fingers and you felt Thorin wrap around your back resting his chin on your shoulder eyeing the screen as you flipped through the copy of the magazine you were emailed.

The front of the magazine a picture of you taken from one of the days you spent together, just a simple picture with you in a sweater with curls pooling over your shoulders as you smiled softly.

The first page you translated for Thorin as it was written in Old Quenya, starting with your history and education next, not skimping on your ties to your Grandmother and the others in the Bakers Dozen.

The third to last working your accomplishments and your future, not so subtly hinting that those from Valinor displaced by the wars won’t be down for long. You would find your own places and rebuild your cultural mark in the culinary world again. All together a hopeful message only adding to your place as a symbol of a new future for yourself and your people.   

The final two pages delving into the meal you had served him complete with pictures and thorough descriptions. His final summary praising you on how you had improved your family recipes and a hope to see your own creations in the future ending with a bolded 3.5, a solid middle ground between what your brothers and the public wanted.

Setting the phone down you couldn’t help but let out a squeak and giggle at Thorin’s arms tugging you back to your former spot trailing his lips across your cheeks. “I am so proud of you.”

Giggling again you rolled onto your back easing your arms around his back at his lips finding yours. Easing back his forehead pressed to yours and you lowly replied, “Not that I don’t love celebrating with you, but we only have a couple hours until we have to get to your show.”

Chuckling lowly he eased onto his side wrapping you in his arms kissing the top of your head, “We can sleep, **my Dearest**. Though no doubt we most likely will be getting company for breakfast.”

Nestling closer to his chest you yawned back, “As long as there’s waffles and a hash scramble with a spicy omelet they can all show up.” Grinning widely he tucked his arms around you closer and he shut his eyes.

.

Breakfast was crowded and filled with excited chatter and as talk of what they could do to help out the other female chefs and bakers while you focused on your meal and Bombur’s little girl snuggling against the blanket draped over your shoulder to protect your blouse from her drooling while she slept. It didn’t take long for the house to clear as time neared for the show and carefully the infant in your arms was traded back to her father’s arms with a promise to bring her by later for the dinner they had planned.

.

The crowded studio was filling and as you climbed out of the car you eyed Feanor in the distance. A grin spread across your face and when you reached him you were folded tightly in his arms, at his side you remained under his arm on the walk inside. Through the main entrance you passed through then halted seeing the dark haired tanned and scarred Elf with a his son and a group of fellow scarred and serious Elves all clad in suits.

At your pause Thorin froze with Dwalin behind him watching as Feanor’s arm moved in front of your chest and he tried to guide you behind him back towards the doors silently urging you to run.

That action didn’t go unnoticed as the group and those behind you that you had missed all drew shining poison dart guns they aimed at all of you. Harshly Thorin and Dwalin were torn away from you while one of the men behind you split you and Feanor up and pushed you towards their leader.

Stoically he stood, straightening up with his gun aimed at Feanor’s head while five more circled him holding him back. In a low tone he plainly stated, _“I am here to speak my piece and then I will leave. I have no intentions of harming your granddaughter any more than I already have.”_

His eyes turned to you and to silence the Dwarves you named him to show them who was behind this, _“Eol.”_

His head nodded and he looked over your straight expressionless face that had haunted him for centuries while he holstered his gun in his jacket, _“Miss Pear. I have committed great atrocities, killed Kings, Princes, brought about the fall of great nations, and yet you are the only one of my targets to survive my plans.”_

Your lips parted slightly and your eyes narrowed for a moment as Feanor asked _, “Why are you telling her this?”_

Eol looked from him then back to you noting you were still holding your unfazed stance towards him then you said plainly, _“Let me guess you’ve come to gloat on aiding Melkor and Sauron attack my family? If that’s the case your ego will gain nothing from sharing your past victories or plans with me.”_

An impressed tick of his chin to the side stirred him to reply, _“I want nothing from you past a few moments of your time. I am aware of what you must think of me. Though I must admit some, of my previous plots weigh heavier on me than others, yours above them all.”_

_“What plot of yours concerns me?”_

His hand moved to his collar loosening his tie and the top button on his shirt revealing Namo’s mark stretched around his neck in his move to take off the chain holding a velvet pouch he removed and held out in his step closer to you. Far gentler than you would have imagined he folded his fingers around your wrist raising your hand to settle the pouch in your palm. _“I murdered the Baker’s Dozen.”_ Before your eyes fell to the pouch he added, _“Though I had planned for fourteen deaths. Yours included.”_

At that your heart rate spiked and you watched his fingers untie the top of the pouch he reached inside with tears filling his eyes, _“I have done terrible things, and yet attacking you was the worst thing I have ever done. I tracked you down to Orcarni and crossed your path, laced your morning tea.”_

His fingers drew out a small ankle tag used by Dwarves on a chain with an Evanstar pendant on it that you had assumed had been lost in your time in the hospital, one that is traditionally given to Elleths at a certain age by their matriarch to welcome them into the female line fully. Lowering to his knees as he folded the tag and necklace in your fingers over the pouch he cupped your hand with his, _“I had no idea you were with child.”_

Breathing shakily you asked him, _“You killed my baby?”_

His eyes met yours, _“I killed your baby. Somehow you survived the poison, a fact that does little to ease what I have done. And I do not expect your forgiveness, I know I will never be worthy of it. Even admitting that, through all I have done this act has rightfully haunted me each moment since committing it.”_ Outside sirens sounded and he held his gaze on you, _“I am here to admit it to you first before I turn myself in. I have tried running from it, ignoring it. I cannot count how many times a blade was too dull, the nooses broke, the trigger jammed against my forehead. Even trying to leap off a cliff, I must face this. What I have done. My death will do little to ease your pain, but in the time I have left I wanted to, grant some closure possibly. Put a face to the crimes committed.”_

Standing up he released your hand and his men lowered their guns and followed him out through the doors into the sea of officers. In a breath Feanor was at your side easing his arm across your back as his free hand cupped your cheek and he kissed your forehead as Dwalin and Thorin rushed to you asking, “What did he want?”

Your eyes met theirs while you struggled not to cry, “I didn’t just get sick, he poisoned me and killed Naule.” Their mouths fell open and they hugged you tightly each kissing you on the top of your head.

Feanor, “He came to admit it to her before he turned himself in. She was supposed to be the fourteenth female killed, but she survived somehow.” Sniffling softly you inhaled and exhaled shakily then lowered your eyes to the ankle tag you smoothed your fingers over before tracing your thumb against the Evanstar necklace that glowed double at its return to you. Opening the pouch you looked at the other Evanstar charms and found your Grandmother’s you held by yours then went to search again and brought out Miriel’s you passed to Feanor he held in his palm and stroked stirring a glow in it.

“We have to give them back.”

Feanor nodded sniffling as well, “I’ll make a few calls. Ask them how they want to claim their pendants.” You nodded passing him the pouch he slid in his pocket while Thorin eased his arms around your middle eyeing the pendants and tag between pecks on your forehead. Glancing up you spotted the Durins filing out after getting the all clear from security the Elves had been taken away bringing them all to you to hear what had happened before you convinced them you should keep the show up.

A nudge from your hand guided Thorin back towards the door, “Come on. I’m ok. Let’s do the show.” At his next growling exhale you cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly, “Come on. He’s going to face up to what he did. We have to keep going.” His eyes tried to leave yours and you shifted to remain in his view, “Thorin, trust me, he will keep his word, just wanted to admit what he did. If he wanted to hurt us he wouldn’t have come here. Prefers stealth. Please, we have to keep going.”

Again he nodded finally feeling his heart calming seeing another act proving your strength of yours, to face such a corrupt man so steadily with guns drawn knowing exactly who he was and what he’s done first hand even more than the Durins ever could. Leaning in he stole another kiss understanding just like Feanor remaining still was the best they could have done to help you.

He turned easing his hand across your back guiding you into the filled stage where your calm demeanor easing the chains and your ring into your pocket calmed the other even more. A few words were traded for comfort to rally the mood back up for Dain to start the intro, making sure to comment on your new rank stirring cheers from the unknowing crowd in the stands above.

.

The show went smoothly and Feanor stood beaming from the sidelines the whole time seeing your jaw dropping dessert he got to steal a taste of after the judging was through widening his smile at you. Back at your house he joined you on the couch admiring the young children climbing onto your lap sensing you had a hard day and needed extra attention at how the adults were acting around you.

Under Feanor’s arm you snuggled as he shared what he had heard from all the relatives to meet up with them when he got back to Greenwood after the news had picked up the story about Eol’s confession with that of his son’s own confessions and those of his men. All choosing to face up to what they had done, though it mattered little to the Elves what time they would be convicted to when full view of the marks around their necks had been explained meaning they were facing something far more excruciating from the Valar witnessing their crimes.

Thankfully the press chose not to over publicize your son’s death sticking to the fact you had been poisoned and had managed to get help in time to save you. Shipped off to an Elven prison you could feel the shift in the air. Already the climate seemed to change as with a name to link the crimes to females in the culinary world pushed themselves out more, timidly of course but it only takes a tiny bit to start an avalanche. Sure enough more would join in stepping up again out of the shadows of these painful wars.

.

The next day Feanor had to head home again but after a tight hug and a promise to come back as soon as he could once the necklaces were returned back to the relatives they were stolen from. When he was gone Thorin and his family made sure to crowd around you for a family day leading up to your flight out to Rivendell that night.


	13. Chapter 13

Cross legged atop your bed Thorin found you resting beside your sealed suitcase staring at it aimlessly while stroking the ankle band with your thumb. At the dip in the mattress from his sitting beside you your head snapped up to give him a gentle grin, “I’m finished packing.”

A grin flinched on his face in return then he asked, “Where were you, just now? Is this about this morning?” Your lips parted for a moment then closed, “It’s okay if it is. That was a heavy weight for you to take on, and then to go on through the show-,”

You shook your head, “It’s, just.” Wetting your lips he nodded at your eyes meeting again, “It’s terrible, but for so long I questioned everything.” At your voice cracking he inched closer, “That I did something,” his arms smoothed over yours with lips parted guessing what you could mean, “That it was something I ate, or I worked too many hours, or I didn’t sleep enough.” Pulling you closer he folded you against his chest tightly in his arms closing his eyes in the pressing of his lips to the top of your head at your soft sniffle. “Is it bad, that I feel-,”

“Relieved?” You nodded unable to say the word, “Not in the least. You are so strong, and have carried this weight for so long. It was not your fault, never was, I do not doubt Naule would have been very much loved and provided for. Same with any future children you may be blessed with, I couldn’t imagine a more determined mother,” with a smirk he added, “My own relatives excluded.”

Softly you giggled and he let out a weak chuckle and you drew back wiping your cheeks through another soft sniffle, “Thank you.”

“No thanks necessary.”

Wetting your lips you peered up at him easing your hands over his thighs, “I don’t believe I ever got the chance to thank you properly.”

“For?”

“For giving me a chance at that sink.”

“You didn’t-,”

“I do, need to. I know you all would have preferred me waiting tables. I’ve done that before. To be honest I had ulterior motives on insisting on the sink.” Making him smirk, “I hoped I could catch on, and manage to dazzle you with how easily I picked it all up.”

Again he chuckled raising his hand to cup your cheek, “And dazzle you did, you in all your sudsy whirlwind glory.” Making you smirk in return, “And those potatoes, sealed it. I can’t place the exact moment I was yours, but somewhere between that first knife you passed me and your helping on the show in that yellow shirt of yours,” the growl inching into his voice made your smirk deepen, “And that beaming smile of yours that foolish Elf chef so undeservedly gained from you.”

You rolled your eyes, “Lumo was reminding me of his cousin I met in Gondolin, Wile. We used to get into such trouble. He used to try to slip random ingredients into my recipes and I kept retaliating by swapping out his.” Making Thorin chuckle only to smooth his hands over your arms as you said, “I just hope I can pay you back one day.”

He shook his head, “You already have. You are brilliant inside and out of the kitchen, all you needed was a nudge and look at you now. Your own dessert menu, reserved dinners lined up for months in advance, a spot as lead baker on our show, and that is just career wise. Look at the leaps and bounds you’ve grown at home, long lost relatives falling from the sky, you have grown so much past a woman in need of a helping hand. When, honestly, given just a bit more time I am certain you would have gained it all without my claiming you.”

You nodded, “I suppose I owe it all to the man who flipped that table then.”

He rolled his eyes, “We owe him nothing.”

“That was the first time since the pot incident you had touched me.” Making him smirk again, “I recall you being surprisingly gentle for your size.”

Lowly he chuckled, “I was concerned. And curious.” Your brow inched up, “I caught a glimpse of your tattoos, wondered what sort of bird was at the end of those feathers and what flowers you had chosen.”

Rocking your shoulders teasingly he grinned raising your legs onto his lap to stroke them up to your knee under the elastic band on your sweats there, “And here I was wondering what tattoos you had hidden yourself.” Deepening his returning smirk, “Just off of Dwalin’s arms alone I might have let my imagination get away from me.” With a giggle you shifted your legs to straddle him luring his hands to smooth across your back under his baggy tank top while your hands smoothed over his chest and shoulders, “I almost dropped a pan myself hearing you barking out orders across the room,” making him chuckle.

“Used to hear Fili and Kili grumbling about some stories here and there about your helping to raise them while Vili was going through school. Sort of made it hard to be afraid of you after hearing about you dressing up like a lion for their first play.” Making him laugh and glance away only to into the forehead tap you had given him in his glance back again with a grin smoothing his hands across your skin, “Do all Dwarves want boys too, or is Bombur the luckiest alive with nine girls out of 14?”

Thorin chuckled lowly rumbling back, “I suppose it depends on the Dwarf, though daughters are cherished, and yes, Bombur has been very blessed.” Inching his head back he looked over your face, “Just curious, do you have a preference?”

You shrugged, “Depends if they have facial hair of not,” making him chuckle again as you giggled out, “I think your boys with the mustaches are adorable.”

“They are, and they love bragging about them.” His fingers rose to brush your hair behind your ears, “Personally, I think your ears would be adorable on an infant.”

You rolled your eyes, “Elven infants can go days without sleep.” Making his brow inch up and you nod, “We would need reinforcements.”

Thorin chuckled, “No doubt Feanor would be moving in.”

“I don’t doubt it, along with the majority of my brothers I’d wager. The baby having babies, no less than astounding bringing them all in droves. What they tried so hard to do last time.” After a pause you said, “I do hope it stops being a mood dulling subject someday.”

He shook his head, “No dulling here.” He said inching you closer to his chest claiming a tender kiss, “And I hope I’m not adding any pressure by saying I had hoped one day to rival Bombur and his brood.”

Giggling again you nuzzled your head to the side of his neck, “14 babies, hmm. I can’t imagine beating Feanor with his eight unless I manage to have a few sets of twins thrown in there.” Easing your arms around his back his eyes shut in folding around you, a deep sigh left you at his warmth wrapping around you lulling you to snuggle more against his chest, “You are wonderful you know that, you would be an incredible Adad.”

“All that can wait. For now, we should get dressed. You remembered your dress and fur?”

Inching back your fingertips slid down his back inching out his grin that dropped in the stealing of another kiss, “Of course I remembered the full outfit of your envisioned moment.” Making him chuckle again, “No doubt you’ve chosen a stunning suit.”

He nodded, “Yes, which compliments yours perfectly. Nice and comfortable for when you take the limelight away from everyone.”

You rolled your eyes again and cupped his cheeks leaning in for a quickly deepening kiss that muffled your eventual giggle at his rolling you over in your stripping fumble for a quick tumble before the long flight.

.

Comfortably dressed in jeans, a stolen sweater matching Thorin’s for your hand in hand stroll through the airport joining the lines of people for your tickets, then security shortly after which led you to your gate where you spotted a few more Dwarvish chefs also taking the flight out to the award show. This year Thorin’s show hadn’t been up for an award, but Frerin’s had, and in their normal fashion they preferred to swap places to accept on the other’s behalf with equally as embarrassing acceptance speeches they had written on behalf of the other. Even you had been roped into the show with a couple last minute presenting offers for you as well. The long flight was perfectly used for a snuggling nap Through which Thorin was grinning the entire time at being able to hold you again while you slept.

Upon landing you both waded through the flashes of the greeting cameras capturing the glowing necklace resting across your chest especially matching those of quite a few of the other guests. Lines of cars sat outside and with your bags in hand you joined the others to your assigned cars for the ride through the waterfall filled kingdom straight to one of the best hotels in the Elven kingdoms. Each of the top chefs and their dates lined up to accept the packets with keys enclosed for their rooms. Giggling to yourself you squeezed in against Thorin’s side between the other chefs, who all slipped into the same contagious set of giggles at the large number of you crammed in around the single luggage cart wielding bellman trying not to chuckle himself.

Freed onto your floor you each leaned in like a bunch of children ooing and awing at each until you were the last couple eying the final door which when opened for you nearly made you gasp as you entered. The serene room with a view overlooking a waterfall feeding into a calm pristine pool in the distance behind the sheer curtains billowing inwards from the balcony you walked to. Looking you over Thorin grinned thanking the bellman, who turned his head with a grin of his own at your peaceful glow in the pale moonlight luring him to join you at the locking of the door behind him.

Against your back he folded with arms easing around you as his lips pressed against the skin under your ear then he hummed lowly, “Do you like it here?”

“It is a lovely place to visit.” He chuckled as you added, “Though I would miss your pirate ship terribly.”

Kissing along your neck he hummed, “Our.” Tilting your head your shoulder drooped granting him more space to kiss lower.

“I think I heard something about a bed.” He hummed contently in his next open mouthed kiss ending abruptly at your turn to face him.

Open mouthed he gasped only to smirk against your lips that crashed hungrily onto his, in a blind fumble you brushed his hair over his back looping your arms around his neck at the planting of his hands on your lower back. A sudden lift from you drew a muffled chuckle from him as your legs folded around his hips dropping his hands to your thighs. Turning around the doors were managed shut and in a few parting glances around the room between the continued fevered pecks across one another’s skin and lips found you planted into the bed. Melting together the kiss deepened again mingling contented hums from the both of you at his tightening your hold on him. Relishing each moment you had together until the sure to be heavily publicized award show marking your first official public couple outing.

.

Naked across the top layers of the plushy comforter you turned onto your back with a curious furrow of your brows in a searching squint for the source of the noise pulling you from sleep. Sitting up you continued to search until you spotted a pair of birds on the balcony, one male circling the female in an awkward dance making you giggle and turn back to Thorin. Laying flat you nestled against his side easing your arm across his back to start stroking your fingers across his broad shoulders stirring pleased hums from him as his body nestled more into the comforter. Small circles grew to larger ones and spirals across his back and down to his hips, which caused him to turn over earning a giggle from you at him sudden place above you to kiss down your back after pinning you on your stomach.

Warmly his lips traveled lower and then up again at your right leg shifting outwards stirring a smirk onto his face. His right hand lowered to plant on your knee traveling upwards making you arch more under his touch until your soft gasp at his easing inside you. Stolen glances backwards brought his lips to yours each time. Against your left leg his hand planted to inch you higher for what you thought to be his planting you on your knees for a quickening of pace only for his right arm to fold across your chest raising you upwards against his chest to sit on his lap. Stretching his finger upwards it trailed along your jaw turning your head easing his claim of another kiss in his first move to guide you in rocking above him at his fingers trailing downwards to cup your breast as the other eased closer to stroke you teasingly down your navel to your core.

A backwards arch against him in the climax he brought on left you and in keeping his subtle strokes right where you needed him to keep you on that cloud your body slumped forward in his shift to all fours holding you up against his chest. Trembling in his arms he continued to tease your folds in his thrusts that steadily pressed deeper and firmer shoving you towards a second climax at his clueing pulses inside you marking his place right after you towards that ledge. A final press of his hips to yours in the calming spasm of thrusts at his finishing he laid out above your back panting as you tried to calm your own breaths. Tenderly his hand trailed along your right thigh at his lips planting between your shoulder blades retracting for him to purr, “Let me know when I can pull out.”

Softly you giggled making him chuckle and inch up to kiss your lips in your glance back at him. “You can, I’m not that sensitive.”

He chuckled and nipped at his lip easing out in a trail of his fingers across your back, though in his move to kiss your lower back you turned onto your side at the knock on the door. Chuckling again he pulled the comforter over you purring by your ear, “I ordered breakfast for us last night. I’ll get it.” Hopping out of bed he found his pants he pulled on and smoothed his fingers through his hair on his way to bring the food in.

Breakfast led to more snuggling and then onto the inevitable shower and primping stage. Anxiously Thorin waited, hearing the blow dryer switch off and the shifting of the hair pins you had chosen for the evening coated in shimmering stones forming tiny clusters of flowers shimmering the brighter in your pitch black hair. In a series of braids you wove the ends back into a twisted bun topped with the pins leaving your bangs to sweep back behind your ear in adding your makeup.

Simple yet elegant, a swoop of black liner across your top lid under the neutral colors and after a nip at your lip you chose between two shades to pick the deep maroon stain. Perfectly it matched the look and inhaling steadily you raised your dress from the counter to step into it and wiggle it up enabling you to add your arms and close the zipper up the back as far as you could manage after.

Stepping out with it locked just below your shoulder blades you caught Thorin’s sharp turn with brows raised taking in each detail of you at your asking, “Could I borrow your hands?”

Nodding in his rush over to you a giggle escaped you as you turned until his lips met the side of your neck at the hiding of the raised zipper. Stepping back his eyes raked over you in his low purr of, “Marvelous, my Dearest.”

You giggled again resting your hand in his offered palm to guide you to the bed where he had set out your heels and fur wrap. “Thank you, you look quite dashing yourself.”

Dropping to his knees he purred back easing his fingertips along the back of one of your legs in lifting that heel, “I am not here to dazzle.”

You giggled again, “Oh yes, simply to fade into the background and embarrass Frerin in the speech you planned, should he win.”

Thorin chuckled, “Oh he’ll win. Always does.” Pressing his lips to your knee when the straps across the top of your heel were secured before moving to claim your other foot, “Excited for your presenting tasks?”

You giggled again at his next peck to that knee when he secured your heel and remained on his knee to keep peering up at you a few moments longer as you smoothed your fingers over the necklace across your chest after having left your grandmothers with Naule’s tag at home. “I just hope I don’t fumble or trip.”

Rising up he reached out raising the wrap he eased around your shoulders in a loving gaze locked on yours, “You won’t.” Sealing the securing clasp he grinned easing his fingers along your arms that rose to adjust the yellow tie standing out against his charcoal suit and dark grey shirt. Folding his hands around yours he kissed the knuckles on each and nodded his head, “Come on. Let’s get to it.”

Releasing your hands you turned feeling his arm ease around your back guiding you into the hall to join the line of immaculately dressed Dwarves and their partners. The Dams especially wearing furs larger than yours over their longer gowns making your stomach clench as if you weren’t dressed up to par.

.

The long lines of cars let out their passengers to join the long lines of famous faces. The wave of white in your first exit welcomed you among them and as it died out you caught glimpses of the Elven guests stealing glances back your way. More than a few with more sentimental grins as they folded their fingers around the necklaces you had ensured were returned to them through Feanor. The Dams you share a floor with seemed to not be the standard for dress greatly easing your worries in the path towards the door. A few pausing stops for more pictures and interviews for Thorin later and you were shown into the sea of seats.

A wave of cheers followed your separate presenting spots that eventually returned you back to your seats again. Just in time for you to fold against Thorin’s side and clap for Thranduil at his being named as winner for his own award. Eagerly he chuckled in a smiling glance at you in his trot up the steps onto the stage towards the mic adjusting his mother’s pendant draped across his chest.

Holding the mixing bowl shaped trophy complete with multicolored glass whisk pressed into the side with orange faked mixture inside for the category he glanced to you again and said after a short list of people to thank. “I was asked when I first started to cook on screen who my greatest inspiration was for my so called fearless mixture of flavors and tastes. And I was unable to give the proper answer at the time, so I will try to keep it short, but I would like to share the answer I couldn’t give then.

Many of you know I was born and grew up in Doriath, but out of all the chefs I knew, my greatest influence was my best friend. My tiny fearless best friend. As two of the only children born after centuries of war there was a lot of reminders for our little town on just how we could instill hope in these twins. Now as the grandchildren of an infamous Chef cooking and baking was a given, with a surplus of chefs and bakers to aid in their studies. One of them being the head Professor from Gondolin. Now Jay, he was automatically promised a spot if he wanted it, and when Bunny asked what she needed to learn to gain admittance she was told on the spot that women weren’t allowed to attend.”

Gasps from the Dwarves rippled through the room as the Elves began to grin as you tried to bite back your brewing giggles as your fingers curled in front of your lips making Thorin smirk and ease you more against his side. “To which she promptly declared herself a Pirate, and that she would claim a spot by force if necessary.”

Earning chuckles through the crowd as a blush spread across your cheeks, “It wasn’t much longer after the stunned Professor had left that people suddenly started to be roped up and drug off the streets.” Lips parted through the crowds until he added, “Where they were promptly tied to chairs and force fed the Pirate’s creations, including the fearsome Feanoreans, who at the staggering age of 43 gave the pair a matching set of honorary Sils. Long story short, after centuries of loss and not knowing if my best friend survived the endless war, I can finally say she is safe and is back to her conquering ways. If it wasn’t for our fearless Pirate I wouldn’t have had the courage to try half of what I had. So I owe everything to my best friend. Thank you.” His eyes settled on you with your hand stretched across your face as you giggled to yourself widening his grin in his trot backstage for an interview.

Leaning in Thorin purred his joking comments making you giggle more until the next category was called and you were escorted back again to present another award, through which you spotted Thorin’s trot up onto the stage to accept the award with a widening smirk. His reaction stirring expecting grins on the faces of the other Dwarves knowing the game the brothers played at these events contrasting their serious façade. A few minutes was all it took and his grin doubled at the eruption of the crowd as your hands covered your face to muffle your own loud laughter that made others laugh at the adorable squeaks following each gasp for air muffling in Thorin’s path to you for a stolen kiss before heading to the waiting cameras.

Celeborn, Elrond, Celebrian and more joined the others in showing off their returned jewels and managed to lure you both into a group dinner to celebrate their wins and nominations once freed from the final obligations of the show.


End file.
